


Of Vampires and Bad Choices

by coinseller



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, despite what happens in the first chapter guanlin is actually a Soft vampire, except Jihoon has a potty mouth, other than that this fic is pretty G-rated, pls forgive him he is just a Tired College Student, pls read my notes for other warnings because i care about u, the obligatory bloodsucking scene is a little steamy, there's angst now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: Panwink Vampire!AU for Halloween!Jihoon finds a bat with a broken wing at his doorstep. Taking the creature in would either be the best or the dumbest thing he has ever done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol guanlin always looked like a vampire to me… especially during his rap performance in p101. (here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DMbbtqhVAAEIcXI.jpg)
> 
> also, if ur a stickler for accurate vampire lore… be warned… cuz im literally just making shit up here LOL
> 
> WARNING: There are A LOT of mentions of blood and raw meat. So if you’re weak to that, proceed with caution (or don’t proceed at all lol).

Park Jihoon finishes his last final for the school quarter and sighs in relief once he steps out into the cold, night air. He takes a deep breath in through the nose and exhales loudly. _I'm finally free_ _,_ he thinks happily, soaking in the sweet sensation of the built up stress from finals week finally being lifted from his shoulders.

 

He stands there for a bit, basking in his newfound freedom before deciding it was time to go the fuck home and take a well-deserved nap.

 

With a skip in his step and a heart full of happiness, Jihoon begins his journey back to his shitty, off-campus apartment.

 

It’s thanks to his night class in literature that he has to walk home in the darkness of Autumn.

 

It was complete bullshit, Jihoon thinks. He’s an engineering major and literature, of all classes, was an especially useless general ed. he was required to take in order to graduate. _He didn’t even need literature for his field of engineering!_ Alas, that didn’t stop the school from forcing it into his schedule. Just to make things worse, Jihoon was late to registration that day and that’s how he ended up this horrible time slot.

 

6pm to 8pm every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he had to suffer through this stupid class. _Never again._

 

Jihoon turns a corner and eventually makes his way out of the heart of the city and towards his small apartment complex. The glow from the lights behind him starts to fade out and now he’s making his way into a more sketchy territory. From here he has another 15 minutes of walking until he makes it to his place.

 

Unfortunately, the neighborhood surrounding his apartment complex is not the safest place a person like him should be living. Emphasis on _“a person like him_.”

 

Jihoon was blessed—or in this case, cursed—with the soft, gentle features of his mother. He had round, rosy cheeks and plump red lips. He had big, clear eyes and fluffy brown hair. Jihoon knows—and there’s no point in hiding it—that he’s probably reached the peak of his height only being a handful of centimeters with a small frame and, regrettably, _not a lot of muscle mass_.

 

In short (no pun intended), he’s _barely_ considered threatening in this undoubtedly _very_ threatening neighborhood. Jihoon was the perfect target for manslaughter.

 

Nonetheless, the boy shrugs and recites to himself “a life lived without risks isn’t a life worth living,”—but he isn’t entirely sure if he should be applying it to this kind of situation.  _Whatever,_ he thinks as he pulls his hood over his head and quickens his pace through the dark, eerie streets.

 

Finally, the boy reaches his apartment complex. It’s a small building that only consists of three levels and far too many old people who try to hook him up with their granddaughters.

 

He jogs up two flights of stairs and strides across the dimly lit walkway leading down to his apartment at the end of the building. He is getting closer to his door when a small lump on the ground comes into his view.

 

“What’s that?” Jihoon mutters to himself over the silence of the night. He cautiously makes his way over to it.

 

Under the flickering light next to his apartment, the strange object moves slightly. Jihoon _thinks_ that it might be a crumpled black T-shirt. However, upon closer inspection, he finds that it’s not a T-shirt, but a little bat.

 

“Huh,” He muses, bending over and further examining the animal. It’s not moving and, sadly, Jihoon is 99% sure that it’s dead. The poor thing probably got caught by one of his neighbor’s cats and lost the fight for its life.

 

Jihoon purses his lips into a frown, heart heavy in his chest. _This was definitely not something he wanted to come home to after finals._

 

Since there was nothing more he could do for the animal, he steps away with a sigh.

 

He’s about to open the door to his apartment until he hears the sound of soft whimpering and squealing.

 

Jihoon freezes and looks around to see the little bat, shivering in place and trying to prop itself up with its wings. It struggles for a bit before it flops over, too weak to get up. It continues to cry.

 

Unluckily, Jihoon has a big heart and watching this poor bat desperately try to survive makes something in his chest squeeze and twist.

 

He knows that if he leaves the bat outside something will come around and hurt it—being either one of the shitty kids down the hall or someone’s pet. He is reluctant to take in the animal, but his heart can’t handle watching the poor thing grovel for its life.

 

Jihoon curses under his breath and breaks away from his door with a loud groan. He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this _—Jihoon, you weak-hearted, overly sympathetic little—UGH._

 

Hoping to not startle the bat, he kneels down and carefully reaches out to it.

 

However, the animal takes one look at Jihoon’s hand and starts to squeak even louder, trying to scurry away on the pavement. It unfortunately can’t get far due to its injury so it just squirms in place.

 

“ _Shh_ , no, wait,” Jihoon cooes softly, “I’m only trying to help.”

 

And strangely, as if the bat understood him, it stops.

 

The bat peeks up at Jihoon with big, wavering, dark eyes and it almost seems uncertain if it could trust him.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jihoon promises, “Just stay still, okay? I’m going to pick you up now.” He then scoops the little bat up into his hands and cradles it in his arms. The poor thing is shaking and its heartbeat is pounding so hard, Jihoon could feel it wracking throughout its body.

 

Without a second of hesitation, he hurries into his apartment and fumbles around in the dark, trying to figure out what to do with the injured animal. He then decides to place it onto a pillow on his sofa.

 

“Stay right here, I’m going to go get some bandages and figure out how to properly tape your wing,” Jihoon says. He feels kind of ridiculous for talking to the bat, but he lives alone so no one was here to judge him.

 

However, just before he can run to his medicine cabinet, there’s a sudden gust of wind that has Jihoon startled, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He shivers and his skin is prickling with goosebumps.

 

 _That’s odd_ —Jihoon definitely does not recall ever opening his window.

 

He turns to look behind him, and sure enough, his window has burst wide open. A hard, cold gust of wind blows through his apartment again, making his curtains flutter violently and various papers scatter onto the ground.

 

The moonlight moves slightly so that a crack of it shines through his apartment and it lands next to where the little bat is laying.

 

He feels a wave of uneasiness and there’s a lump in his throat that he can’t seem to swallow.

 

Jihoon tries dismissing it entirely because maybe he forgot to close the window when he left for his final earlier today. And he’s probably just feeling sick because he didn’t really get much sleep last night too.

 

Without another thought, Jihoon moves to close his window when suddenly, the bat on his couch is engulfed in a whirlwind of cloudy, black smoke.

 

Jihoon watches the scene unfold before him with wide eyes, mouth gaping open in shock. His stomach twists uncomfortably because _what the actual fuck is going on?_

 

The smoke thickens. It grows bigger and bigger, and the wind grows wilder until all together, it _vanishes_.

 

And in place of where Jihoon had laid the bat, there is now a boy.

 

Everything stills for a moment.

 

Jihoon tries to say something—tries to move—tries to do _anything_ , but he’s frozen in place.

 

It’s then that the boy sitting on his couch lets out a low, animalistic growl that leaves Jihoon shaking and his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

 

The boy looks and _feels_ dangerous. Everything about him set off a warning siren in Jihoon’s head.

 

The boy was heaving hard, ragged breaths with his long, thin body slumped over like a rag doll lying lifelessly on his couch. His head dangled between his shoulders as if he had absolutely no strength to hold it up and his dark bangs hung low over his eyes, preventing Jihoon from taking a good look at his face.

 

All together he was an unnerving sight, but the most shocking thing to Jihoon was his paper white skin that almost gave off an eerie glow like the moon and contrasted heavily against the darkness of his black suit.

 

Jihoon can’t hold back the squeak of horror that leaves his lips and he claps his hands over his mouth, desperately wishing he could take it back.

 

However, the boy immediately jolts in response to the almost inaudible sound and his entire body shivers visibly.

 

It is then that the boy slowly begins to raise his head and Jihoon is met with piercing, blood red eyes.

 

He doesn’t even get the chance to scream when suddenly, the boy pushes him to the ground and pins his arms to the sides of his head with cold, firm hands. Jihoon tries to buckle up but the boy locks his hips down with his knees.

 

Jihoon is dizzy and his vision starts to blur in and out of focus. A sharp sting pierces his brain and all he can see are red, unwavering eyes boring into his own as if the boy were staring into the depths of his very mind.

 

He wants to scream. He wants to thrash around and call for help, but _something_ prevents him from doing so. All he can do is gasp for air and stare back into the eyes that grow redder and redder—consuming Jihoon’s thoughts and vision.

 

The boy above him lets out a shuddering, long exhale that fans over Jihoon’s warm face. It’s cold as ice and it leaves the smaller shivering under his grasp.

 

Jihoon clenches his teeth and whimpers in frustration. His mind is going into overdrive. He desperately tries to fight back, but he can’t move and the boy above him is so much bigger and stronger than him—a rush of hopelessness fills his chest and he lets out a choked sob.

 

It’s then that Jihoon sees long canines emerge from the boy’s red mouth. He licks his lips with rapt interest and hunger at the sight of Jihoon trembling underneath him. He slowly begins to inch closer and closer, eyes never leaving Jihoon’s and locking their gazes together as if he were under a spell.

 

Soon enough, the boy is _so close_ that Jihoon can hear his wheezing, labored breaths softly puffing against his own quivering lips.

 

It’s when the boy closes his eyes and begins to lean towards Jihoon’s neck that Jihoon feels the slightest bit of control over his body again.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut. He tries to angle himself away from the other and he’s cries, voice cutting into silence of the apartment, “ _STOP, PLEASE—_ ”

 

Jihoon can feel tears brimming in his eyes and he’s scared to death because at this point, the boy’s icy lips are parted and pressed flush against his jugular vein.

 

The lips are soft and cold and feel almost _gentle_ against his neck. He thinks he’s lost his mind because Jihoon is _melting_ into the touch like his entire body wants it _—welcomes it—_ and it absolutely terrifies him.

 

Jihoon is bracing himself for the bite, but for some reason, the boy doesn’t move.

 

The room is quiet except for the sounds of Jihoon’s erratic gasps for air and the loud hammering of his heartbeat.

 

Another gust of wind blows through the windows and the boy holding him in place shivers slightly.

 

Jihoon suddenly feels the boy’s grip loosen on his wrists and he forcibly detaches his lips from Jihoon’s neck.

 

When the boy leans back to look at Jihoon, a flash of horror crosses his features and his red eyes fade into brown.

 

The boy blinks rapidly, pulling himself back into reality, and his eyes widen as if he’s finally realizing what he’d just done. It’s then that he jolts up and scrambles away until his back hits the couch behind him.

 

“I-I…” The boy whimpers, hands flying to his face and covering his mouth in shock, “I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to—It wasn’t my intention to do this, I—” The boy brings his knees up to his chest and peaks at Jihoon between long, trembling fingers.

 

Jihoon is stunned by the sudden change in demeanor. So many thoughts are coursing through his mind but ultimately; his brain still feels blank with confusion and post-trauma from almost dying. He’s still trying to grasp at everything that just happened and realization hits him because— _he almost had his blood sucked dry by a vampire_.

 

Jihoon’s hand clasps at his neck and he can still feel where the boy’s cold lips touched his skin. He shivers involuntarily.

 

The vampire gasps. “Oh, God, don’t tell me I bit you,” His face contorts into an expression of concern and fright. He then crawls towards Jihoon, eyes warily scanning the boy he had pinned beneath him moments ago.

 

The vampire makes a move to inspect Jihoon, but Jihoon flinches back and the boy quickly retracts his hand as if he were electrocuted.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t want to be touched by me right now,” He says softly and avoids eye contact with Jihoon, “But I need to see if I accidentally bit you. _I-I’m sorry again_ , I’m usually better at controlling this, it’s just been such a long time since I last ate, I-I don’t know what came over me.” The boy rambles and anxiously fiddles with his hands. “Just, _please_ , let me see if I hurt you because if I did, I have to close the wound _right now_.”

 

Jihoon thinks that his stupid brain must have turned off because all his sense of rationality and common sense is completely gone when pulls the collar of his hoodie down. He tilts his head back and shows his neck to the other like some kind of dumbass. _Yeah_ , _good idea, genius. Just show this vampire your entire jugular, why don’t you_.

 

Yeah, his brain was probably broken. That, or maybe deep down, Jihoon actually felt like he could trust the vampire.

 

…

 

No.

 

His brain was probably just broken.

 

The vampire bites his lip in worried thought as he examines Jihoon from afar. After a few seconds pass, the vampire sighs in relief and slumps back down.

 

“Thank goodness,” he breathes.

 

Jihoon pulls his collar around his neck again and the other smiles in shy gratitude.

 

“Thank you for letting me look. You’re safe,” he confirms with a nod.

 

Then, something inside of Jihoon’s stomach stirs because the other boy is _actually kind of cute_...

 

Jihoon mentally slaps himself for thinking that.

 

“It’s… no problem,” Jihoon whispers hesitantly in reply.

 

There’s a moment of silence between the two as they take the chance to steal glances at each other when they think they aren’t looking.

 

Jihoon really wants to look at the vampire, though; he thinks it’s out of sheer curiosity. Or maybe it was frightened interest? Who knows? He doesn’t take the chance to do it, however, because he’s scared. Or maybe, he’s just shy.

 

The silence is then broken.

 

“W-Well,” the vampire says, clearing his throat and bashfully looking away, “I should probably be going now… Thanks, I guess? A-And sorry for… _you know_.” He then motions towards his neck awkwardly.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Jihoon stammers.

 

With that, the vampire moves to get up and head towards the door. However, once he’s back on his feet, the boy suddenly staggers and collapses back down to the ground with a loud _THUMP_.

 

Jihoon jumps, startled. He watches the vampire slump over, falling back onto the couch behind him.

 

The boy groans loudly and holds his head in his hands. He’s squeezing his eyes shut and kicks his legs as if he’s trying to get back up but his body won’t let him. The boy then arches over and holds his stomach in pain and he’s breathing hard again.

 

The vampire shakily looks up at Jihoon, his eyes are wavering in and out of focus.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he croaks between dry gasps for air. He then groans again, shutting his eyes and curling in on himself.

 

The boy looks like he’s going to throw up but that never happens because, just like how he came, he is engulfed in a whirlwind of black smoke. It grows thicker and then shrinks, and with a poof, the boy is replaced with a small bat.

 

Jihoon blinks in confusion, mouth opening and closing like he’s trying to say something but _doesn’t know what_.

 

He sits there, scared motionless, and it’s only when the bat squeaks in pain that Jihoon snaps out of his daze.

 

_What the fuck is happening? Why is he a bat? Wait, vampires exist? Well, duh, there’s one right in front of you, Jihoon…_

Jihoon scurries over to the bat and gingerly picks it up.

 

“Uhhh,” Jihoon says, absolutely bewildered and staring down at the animal in his arms.

 

It’s safe to say that he’s unsure about a lot of things right now.

 

Does Jihoon just toss it out? _Well, he did almost try to kill you,_ Jihoon thinks, _but then again, he stopped and apologized and genuinely looked like he didn’t want to hurt you._

So, in that case… does this mean he should keep it?

 

The thought of keeping the vampire in his apartment was probably a bad one, but there was something about the idea that almost seemed like the better option.

 

_Oh, God, was Jihoon going crazy?_

 

The boy is pulled from his thoughts when the bat sounds like it’s heaving and begins to convulse in Jihoon’s grasp.

 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” He asks in a scared tone.

 

The bat feels so fragile and weak in the palms of his hands and Jihoon starts to panic because the bat obviously can’t tell him what’s the problem so he can fix it.

 

It’s a guessing game from here and Jihoon’s brain is working 100 miles per hour.

 

It then hits him. He remembers the vampire saying that he was hungry and Jihoon doesn’t know what comes over him because, instead of throwing the bat out or even just leaving it be, he gently places it onto his couch again.

 

Covering the animal with a blanket, Jihoon scrambles to put his shoes back on and he shouts, “W-Wait here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

 

And with that, he runs out the door and into the night.

 

\---

 

Jihoon jogs through the dark streets of his neighborhood and wracks his brain, thinking about what he could get to feed to the vampire in his home.

 

_Should I get him… an animal? No, I can’t just grab some random pet off the street and I really don’t want to be wrestling with a raccoon right now._

_Should I get him… a human?_ Jihoon doesn’t even know why he even considers that. _Of course not._

It’s then that Jihoon has an incredible idea and with that, he sprints in the direction of the 24-hour grocery store a few blocks down from his apartment complex.

 

The talk that he has with the butcher is _weird_ to say the least.

 

“I need a portion of your bloodiest meat,” Jihoon says with dead seriousness.

 

The butcher raises an eyebrow at the small boy, but his face remains bored and uninterested as if he’s come across weirder requests in the middle of the night. With a shrug, the butcher disappears into the backroom and then returns with a chunk of meat. He holds it up for Jihoon to see.

 

“This good?” He grunts.

 

It’s not. “Um, do you perhaps have something a bit more… bloody?” Jihoon asks.

 

The butcher blinks, almost taken aback by the boy’s request. Nonetheless, he doesn’t question it and comes back with a different chunk.

 

Jihoon bites his lip and shifts from foot to foot because it still doesn’t look bloody enough and as if the butcher read his mind, he sighs. “I still have a bucket of leftover blood from earlier today if you just want that.”

 

Jihoon’s face lights up, “Really? Can I take it?”

 

The butcher is startled by Jihoon’s enthusiasm, but nods anyway.

 

And that’s how Jihoon ends up with some very overpriced meat (that hurts his poor, college-drained wallet) soaking in two zip-locks full of blood.

 

He practically runs back to his apartment and stumbles inside.

 

Jihoon places the zip-lock bags onto the coffee table in front of his couch and carefully reaches to the bat he left on his pillow.

 

The bat must have passed out into a pain-induced sleep because it’s breathing is slower and quietly whimpering. Jihoon feels that its body is still shaking when he softly brushes his hand across its back to get its attention.

 

“Hey,” Jihoon whispers, “I, uh, have some food for you? Hopefully it’s edible.”

 

The bat’s eyes flutter open at the sudden noise and he groggily looks up at Jihoon. Jihoon then motions towards the items on his coffee table and the bat squeaks weakly in response.

 

Jihoon has to step back because the bat is enveloped in black smoke and the boy appears again, long limbs lying heavily against his couch.

 

He looks at Jihoon with half-lidded eyes and he falls forward, limp and trembling.

 

Jihoon nervously brings the items closer to the vampire. He picks up the slab of raw meat and unwraps it, bringing it to the boy and placing it in his hands for him.

 

However, the boy is too weak to even hold it up. He tries, but his arms fall back down onto his lap and he winces softly in frustration.

 

Noticing his struggle, Jihoon takes the meat from the boy’s hands and presses it to his dark, red lips for him. “Here,” he says.

 

The vampire’s eyes flicker nervously up to Jihoon and he looks hesitant, as if he doesn’t want the other to watch. However, Jihoon barely cares and he nudges the piece of meat against the boy’s lips again. The boy shyly adverts his gaze from Jihoon’s because he knows there’s no point in fighting it, so he eventually gives in.

 

Long canines emerge from the vampire’s mouth and he bites down onto the slab of meat. His eyelids flutter close in bliss and he takes a deep, shuddering breath before he begins to drink.

 

With every gulp of blood, life is restored to the vampire. He sits up straighter and leans closer to Jihoon. Soon, he’s able to lift his hands and cup them over the other’s, holding the slab of meat steady as he licks his lips and bites back into it with newfound vigor.

 

Jihoon can’t help the blush that blooms across his skin because the boy’s hands are soft and comforting and it lights prickly sparks between them.

 

The vampire is lost in the action and completely forgets that Jihoon is there. He drinks eagerly and unconsciously pulls Jihoon closer to him so that their knees are touching now.

 

Jihoon’s heart is hammering in his chest when the vampire finally looks up at him from under his dark eyelashes. Their eyes meet and he looks embarrassed, detaching from the piece meat and backing away.

 

“Ah, sorry,” The boy apologizes shyly. His lips are smeared with blood and there’s a trail of it dripping down the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Jihoon notices how the dark red stands out against his pale, ivory skin. “I got kinda carried away,” he confesses sheepishly.

 

“D-Don’t worry about it,” Jihoon stammers, putting the meat back into its package.

 

His hands are now bloodied and gross so he walks into his kitchen and washes it off. He comes back into his living room with a napkin for the vampire.

 

“You got a little something…” Jihoon says, gesturing to his entire mouth and handing him the napkin.

 

“O-Oh,” The boy realizes in embarrassment, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Jihoon replies. There’s a moment of silence between the two before Jihoon speaks up again. “Um… what exactly are you doing here?”

 

If the vampire could blush, he probably would have because his facial expression looks flustered and he’s fidgeting with his hands. “I’m exploring the human world,” He says.

 

Jihoon shoots him an incredulous expression, “ _Exploring?_ ” he repeats.

 

The vampire nods. “I just recently turned the legal age to fly around on my own, so I decided that I wanted to explore the human world for a few years… and that’s how I ended up here.”

 

“Where are you from?” Jihoon finds himself asking.

 

“I’m from a large vampire pack in Taiwan.”

 

“Ah,” Jihoon nods, “So you’re far from home then?”

 

“Yeah,” he replies with an almost solemn look.

 

There’s a hesitant pause between the two before Jihoon speaks up again.

 

“So, what were you doing flying around without any food?”

 

At this, the vampire winces and curls in on himself a bit. “I… uh…” He looks like he doesn’t know how to describe his answer for a moment until he finally explains, “You see, we—I mean— _vampires_ can usually survive on live animal blood alone. And in Taiwan, we owned a large cattle farm, so food was never really an issue that crossed my mind. I just… _may or may not have highly miscalculated the amount of cattle there would be in the city_.” He says that last part very quickly as if he’s ashamed of himself.

 

Jihoon is almost amused by this answer and he suddenly finds himself asking, “Then why don’t you just drink someone’s blood? Or an animal’s? There are plenty of annoying cats around here...”

 

The vampire looks shocked and he cries, “I can’t just drink blood from someone’s _pet!_ Or just any poor animal that’s not mine! Let alone blood from a _human_ —do you know how inhumane and rude that would be of me?”

 

Jihoon can’t stifle down the laugh that bubbles from his chest and the vampire looks startled by his response.

 

“Wh-What’s so funny?” He asks Jihoon cautiously.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Jihoon smiles, “It’s just that, I thought vampires were supposed to be scary, vicious monsters and you—” Jihoon chuckles, “You’re the exact opposite!”

 

The vampire looks taken aback. “Where did you meet a vampire that was mean?”

 

Jihoon dismisses the boy’s question with a wave, “Never. It’s just, the media can be very misleading, I suppose.”

 

The vampire only looks half content with that answer, but he doesn’t press on.

 

After a moment, Jihoon asks, “So, do you think you’re all good to go now?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” He responds enthusiastically, shooting up from the couch. He then turns to Jihoon. “Thank you so much for your kindness. I promise will never forget it. Maybe someday we can meet again on better terms?”

 

Jihoon nods, “Sure, I think I’d like that.” He then steps back, giving the boy some space.

 

The vampire smiles at him and bursts into a thick cloud of black smoke, turning into a bat again. He then launches into the air and flaps his wings a few times before tilting dangerously and plummeting to the ground.

 

Jihoon gasps and makes a move to catch the poor bat, but mid-air, the animal turns back into a boy and he lands right on his butt.

 

He's curled up and holding his back in pain. Then that’s when Jihoon remembers his broken wing.

 

The vampire hisses and sheepishly looks up at Jihoon. “U-Uh….” He stammers.

 

Jihoon looks at the boy expectantly, raising a brow. "Yeah?"

 

“Do you think that maybe I could… stay here until my wing is healed?” He suddenly asks.

 

_“What?”_

 

The vampire notices the sharpness in Jihoon’s voice and he scrambles to explain, “Flying is the fastest way of transportation for me. If I can’t turn into a bat, I can’t find hiding places for the morning fast enough and it’s really dangerous.” He rambles, very much flustered.

 

“I-I’m sorry this is such a big favor I’m asking, and you barely know me, but I promise you won’t regret this. I’ll stay out of your way—you can think of me like one of your human pets! Except you don’t have to take care of me, I just need food and what you have here is just enough.” He then gestures towards the things that Jihoon bought on the table. _“Please?”_

 

Jihoon looks into the big, dark eyes of the wounded vampire begging on the ground.

 

It’s stupid. Every part of his rationality is screaming at him to not do it. _Why would you let a stranger stay in your home? What if he attacks you again?_

 

However, his heart aches in sympathy for the poor boy. When he wasn’t pinning Jihoon to the ground and trying to suck his blood, he could tell that there was something kind and almost innocent about the boy. Kind of like a puppy, Jihoon thinks. But a very large puppy that could probably murder him— _Oh, God, I’m an actual idiot for considering this._

 

Nevertheless, there’s something warm and trustworthy about the vampire and Jihoon usually isn’t one to follow his gut, but _curse his big, stupid heart._ Jihoon sighs loudly.

 

“ _Fine_. You can stay.”

 

It’s then that the boy’s face lights up and he’s on his feet again, clasping Jihoon’s hands in his cold ones.

 

“R-Really? Thank you so much!” He says with so much genuine happiness and relief.

 

Jihoon can’t help but to blush and he turns away from the boy’s sparkling puppy-eyes. “But you can stay _only_ until your wing is healed, okay?”

 

The vampire nods rapidly. “Of course!”

 

Jihoon knows that he’s an idiot for this and he _knows_ that he almost died to this vampire only an hour or so ago. He _should_ be saying no and he _should_ be more careful, but there’s something about the other that makes Jihoon just toss all rationality aside. It’s scary and stupid, but Jihoon is somewhat… _intrigued_ by all of it.

 

And he prays to whatever gods there are up in the heavens above that he doesn't regret making this choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know… I’d probably let guanlin stay in my house too even if he tried to fukin murder my ass LOL  
> ....the idea was for me to finish this fic by halloween but... im writing 2 panwink fics including this one so... /sweats hah aha (((i'll try to give this one priority tho for the sake of halloween spirit)))  
> anyway, tell me what u think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kiddos! u ready for that juicy, made-up vampire lore I was talking about?
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: Originally, this fic was supposed to be done by Halloween, but due to a lot of stupid health bullshit (because im a Tired Engineering Major who eats junk food Exclusively and only sleeps like 2 hours a day through 4 different 30 minute naps) I couldn’t make it happen lollll  
> ALSO, this fic is now going to be 5 chapters instead of 4. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! HAPPY HOLLOWEEN :D and I hope u enjoy! B-)

Jihoon wakes up the next morning curled up in bed with sunlight streaming in from his window. It’s a Saturday. Jihoon knows that because yesterday was Friday and that’s when he took that horrible literature final. He shudders in disgust. Now was _definitely_ not the time to be thinking about that, especially since he’s finally on his fall break.

 

But… something else happened last night, Jihoon vaguely recalls. He doesn’t remember exactly _what_ happened, but, in all honesty, he barely cares in his half-awaken state. With a dismissive shrug, he flops over onto his back and scratches at his stomach where his pajama shirt has ridden up.

 

Waking up, in short, is a _process_ for Jihoon. He’s blinking the sleep out of his eyes and wiping the drool from his mouth. Jihoon is taking his sweet, _sweet_ time getting up and he thinks, _maybe I can go for another round of sleep._ And, actually, that sounds like a _great_ idea. So great, that Jihoon is about to curl up under his blankets until he hears a whimper from outside his bedroom door.

 

Jihoon blinks. _What could that be?_

 

He hears the whimper again followed by a small cry, “Help!”

 

And that’s when it all comes crashing back to Jihoon. He’s quickly piecing the previous night together in his mind, memory by memory—a hurt baby bat, red eyes, sharp teeth, bashful smiles…

 

_There was a cute vampire was in his living room right now—_

 

He takes a moment to look at his windows, wide open and streaming in sunlight.

 

_—A cute vampire who may or may not be roasting alive at this very moment._

 

With that, Jihoon bolts out of bed and tumbles into his living room. There, he sees a lump pressed up against the wall and tightly wrapped up in what looks to be Jihoon’s sofa blanket.

 

The vampire must have heard him enter the room because he squeaks, “Can you please close the curtains? I can’t move.”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Jihoon is scrambling around, sleepily tripping over things and shutting every curtain until the entire apartment is engulfed in darkness.

 

Once he’s finished, the vampire cautiously peeks from underneath the safety of his blanket. With wide eyes, he scans the perimeter to make sure everything is safe. When he confirms that there are no traces of sunlight in the area, his eyes immediately land on Jihoon.

 

Jihoon thinks that the sun may have been bright this morning, but the smile the boy flashes at him is somehow even brighter.

 

Quickly, the boy stands up and scurries over to Jihoon with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Thank you so much! You saved me again!” He says a bit too enthusiastically for 9 o’clock in the morning.

 

“Uh… Sure,” Jihoon grunts.

 

Jihoon probably would have replied with something a bit more articulate, but he is in need of energy and sustenance. So instead, he walks around the vampire, grabs a bowl from his kitchen cabinet and promptly pours himself some cereal.

 

He sleepily plops down at his kitchen table and robotically shovels food down his throat. His eyes droop shut and before he can face-plant into his cereal, he jolts awake. When his eyes are open again, he is greeted with a _very_ up-close view of a particular vampire staring at him and his cereal with delighted interest.

 

Cautiously and very much weirded out, Jihoon slowly dips his spoon back into his bowl and scoops up some corn flakes. The vampire attentively follows his every move as he brings the spoon to his mouth. He swallows hard and uncomfortably because apparently, having someone watch you eat with an unwavering, intense focus isn’t the most… _appetizing…_ experience.

 

He can’t go for another spoon of cereal, not with the other staring at him like this. So instead, Jihoon clears his throat and says, “So, you never told me your name.”

 

The vampire’s gaze instantly snaps up. “It’s Lai Guanlin! What’s yours?”

 

“It’s Park Jihoon.”

 

“Oh! What a lovely name, Jihoon,” Guanlin beams.

 

“Thanks,” he replies awkwardly. He really wants to go for another spoonful of cereal, so he carefully grabs for his spoon, but the action automatically has Guanlin’s attention again. _Fuck._

 

“Uh… Do you want some?” Jihoon finally asks.

 

“Ah, no, I can’t. It’ll probably make me sick.”

 

“So, only blood then?”

 

Guanlin nods.

 

There are a few moments of silence and Jihoon warily begins to eat again. He munches loudly and raises an eyebrow at the other because Guanlin just _never stops looking at him_.

 

It’s when Jihoon coughs and puts his spoon down that the vampire finally realizes what he’s doing.

 

“O-Oh. I’m staring, aren’t I?”

 

“Only a little,” Jihoon replies, voice laced with polite sarcasm.

 

Guanlin laughs nervously. “Sorry, it’s just… I haven’t come this close to a human in so long. So this is all very exciting to me.” He props his head up in his hands and stares dreamily at Jihoon.

 

The attention is… _weird_ to say the least. It makes Jihoon feel anxious but at the same time something inside of him might be enjoying it. Which is… _weird_ er… _Goddamnit, Jihoon._ To alleviate the feeling, he quickly launches another question at the other.

 

“So, how long have you been a vampire for?”

 

Guanlin thinks for a bit. “Hmm… I think since I was sixteen—it’s hard to recall since once you turn because you lose a lot of your human memories. But some people are born vampires.”

 

“Really? I thought you had to be bitten to turn into a vampire?”

 

Guanlin shrugs. “A common misconception. Some of us are turned this way, some of us are born this way.”

 

“How does a person turn into a vampire?” Jihoon questions, mildly interested.

 

“…An unclosed vampire bite,” Guanlin replies and he tenses up in shame, “That’s why it was so important that I made sure I didn’t bite you last night.”

 

Jihoon recalls the memory and suddenly his food isn’t very appetizing anymore. Cautiously, he finds himself asking, “So… Have you ever drunken human blood?”

 

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Guanlin says so easily that Jihoon looks at him in shock. The vampire hastily continues before there’s any misunderstanding, “We mostly survive on living animal blood so that’s what we normally stick to,” He reassures the shorter, “Human blood is a luxury and we only drink it if the other party consents. The only time that I’ve ever drunk from a person was in order to earn flying privileges.”

 

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow, “ _Flying privileges?”_

 

“It’s kind of like what humans do with cars. We’re only allowed to fly on our own once we’re the legal age and in order to actually get permission, we have to prove that we can control ourselves around human blood,” Guanlin explains.

 

Jihoon has a look of disbelief on his face, but he nods at the other to continue.

 

“We have human volunteers who let us drink from them and if we can show to our higher-ups that we can stop ourselves in the middle of sucking someone’s blood, then we’re granted with flying privileges! It’s a highly monitored event—don’t worry. The human is safe and we have special procedures in order to stop a vampire who can’t control themselves.”

 

“ _Huh_. That’s… unexpected,” Jihoon says, “Yet, quite interesting.”

 

Guanlin shrugs. “I suppose.”

 

Jihoon is then smirking at the other. “So, where is your license?” He teases, “What proof do you have that shows I’ll be safe around you?”

 

Unexpectedly, the vampire’s face is overcome with hurt and disappointment. He bows his head in shame and softly confesses, “I should probably get my license provoked because of what I did to you. I’m really, really sorry.”

 

Jihoon’s heart twists in his chest and he immediately regrets joking about what he said. It’s then that he finds out he doesn’t like the look of sadness on Guanlin’s face.

 

“H-Hey, don’t be sad. I didn’t mean it like that…” Jihoon whispers comfortingly. “You stopped, remember? I’m getting over it and you should too.”

 

Guanlin huffs sadly and he doesn’t look like he’s entirely convinced with what the other has said. Nonetheless, he mutters under his breath, “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Anyway,” Guanlin stands from his chair and Jihoon really isn’t prepared for what happens next because the vampire suddenly has wings and Jihoon jolts back in surprise, almost knocking over his bowl of cereal.

 

“Wh-What?!”

 

“It’s my ‘license’,” Guanlin says, stretching his wings even further. However, the wing on his right side stops short and Guanlin hisses in pain. That one must be the broken one _._ “Vampires can only get their wings if they pass the test,” He explains.

 

Jihoon is still trying to compose himself when Guanlin retracts his wings into wherever he hides them.

 

“Uh… that’s, cool?”

 

Guanlin smiles happily, “Thanks, they’re not that big yet because I’m still young. You should see my teacher’s wings,” He says excitedly. “They’re _massive_.”

 

Jihoon pauses for a second in thought. “Wait, how old _are_ you?”

 

“Nintey-ish,” Guanlin thinks, it sounds more like a question than an answer. “Vampires can live for a very long time. We don’t depend on the functionality of our organs to survive because, _well_ , we’re already dead.”

 

He says that a bit too easily for Jihoon’s comfort, but it doesn’t look like Guanlin really minds the fact that he’s dead. For that reason, Jihoon finds himself asking, “So, if you’re dead, then why do you breathe?”

 

Guanlin, to Jihoon’s surprise, actually looks embarrassed at the question. “Well, I’ve only been a vampire for about seventy-four years. We don’t have to breathe because it doesn’t do anything for us. It’s just… a habit I never broke out of once I turned.”

 

“Ah,” Jihoon says softly. He knows that he’s stepped into some unspoken territory by the way Guanlin is anxiously fidgeting, so he doesn’t press the matter. A lot of him wants to ask how he turned, but that may be a very personal question that he’d have to save for another day.

 

Since he really has nothing else to ask, Jihoon begins to shovel cereal down his throat again.

 

There’s a moment of silence that Jihoon is trying to fill with the sound of his crunching. He desperately wants to change the subject because Guanlin _still_ looks a little upset and Jihoon hates it, but luckily the other perks up.

 

“Well, that’s enough about me,” He finally says. “I came here to learn about the human world! So much has changed since the last time I’ve been out and I want to know more about you!”

 

Jihoon nearly chokes on his food. “M-Me? Why _me?_ ”

 

Guanlin chews on his lip bashfully. “You’re the most interesting human I’ve come across on my journey so far.”

 

At this, Jihoon is outright blushing. He doesn’t know how to respond, so he just garbles in confusion with cereal still in his mouth. He’s a straight up _mess_ but the vampire is still staring at him with stars in his eyes.

 

“So tell me about yourself, Jihoon!” Guanlin exclaims, bursting with enthusiasm and excitedly moving closer to the other. “What do you do for work? What do you do for fun? What does that mushy stuff taste like? Tell me everything!”

 

“Well… I’m still in university. I’m an engineering major,” Jihoon says. Guanlin nods rapidly, urging him to go on. “I like to dance a little and I hang out with my friends sometimes.” He then shrugs at his cereal, “This? It tastes… healthy?”

 

“Woah,” Guanlin breathes with genuine awe, but Jihoon can tell that more than half of everything he said didn’t actually make sense to the vampire. Nonetheless, he is overjoyed by the answer. “I’ve heard about university. It sounds fun!”

 

Jihoon winces, “Not… in particular.”

 

“Why not?” He asks, head tilting to the side and brows furrowing in deep confusion.

 

“Well, when you’re studying what I’m studying, it can get a little boring at times,” Jihoon sighs.

 

“Then why don’t you study what you want?”

 

“Dance and music?” Jihoon blurts with a bitter laugh. “Maybe in a perfect world. I wouldn’t be able to make a living off of that.”

 

“I… see,” Guanlin replies as if he weren’t satisfied with that particular answer. He doesn’t question it though, either from lack of understanding or it just wasn’t his place to do so, which Jihoon is thankful for.

 

Guanlin looks like he’s about to ask him another question when suddenly, his phone goes off.

 

“OH, what’s that thing?” The vampire asks excitedly.

 

“A phone. It lets you communicate with people from far away,” Jihoon replies as he skims his messages.

 

 **[From Daniel]:** _hey u wanna meet up for coffee and do stuff later?_

 **[From Daniel]:** _well, if ur awake lol_

 

Coffee actually sounds delicious to Jihoon right now so he’s already replying.

 

 **[To Daniel]:** _yea sure just give me like 20 mins. the usual place?_

 **[To Daniel]:** _and dude, I’ve got the wildest shit to tell u_

 **[From Daniel]:** _yea, the usual place and… what?_

 **[To Daniel]:** _ill tell u later, see ya soon_

 **[From Daniel]:** _u fuckin tease…_

 

Jihoon isn’t ready for what happens next because suddenly Guanlin is behind him and he whispers into Jihoon’s ear, “Who’s Daniel?”

 

 _“SHIT—"_ Jihoon jumps. He’s heaving hard and confused because he didn’t even hear the other stand up or walk over, let alone—

 

“Ah, sorry. No footsteps,” The vampire laughs awkwardly.

 

 _Oh._ Jihoon eyes the other warily. He isn’t sure if he could get used to that _._ “Daniel? He’s a friend of mine.”

 

“I see,” Guanlin replies thoughtfully.

 

“I’m going to go out with him for a bit, you okay with staying here on your own?”

 

Guanlin almost looks sad, but he just nods. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’m probably going to go to sleep. It’s around my bedtime anyway.”

 

Jihoon is confused for a bit before he connects the dots in his head. _Right, he’s a vampire. Nocturnal, duh._

 

Jihoon leaves to get changed. It’s when he gets back that he sees Guanlin getting comfortable on his couch and he suddenly realizes that the boy is still wearing the same suit from last night.

 

“You’re going to sleep in _that?”_

 

The vampire looks down at his clothes. “ _Oh_ , kinda? I can just sleep in my bat form.” He shrugs.

 

However, the mother-like figure in Jihoon’s heart is _aching_. So he runs into his room and pulls out a sweater and shorts that _almost_ look big enough for the vampire.

 

He drops the clothing into Guanlin’s hands. “Hopefully this fits. Make yourself comfortable and don’t set my apartment on fire! I’ll be back.”

 

With that, he runs out of his apartment and hears Guanlin say something along the lines of, “Why would I set your apartment on fire?” in genuine confusion.

 

\---

 

Daniel slurps loudly on his Americano. “ _So_ ,” He begins, “You’re telling me that last night you were attacked by a vampire?”

 

Jihoon nods.

 

“And after that you let him live in your _house_?” He asks, voice rising in disbelief.

 

Jihoon nods again.

 

“Jihoon, as your best friend in the entire world, I’m entitled to telling you things that no other person probably has the right to tell you,” Daniel explains with a sharp tone of seriousness in his voice. He continues, “With that privilege, I want to tell you this: _You’re a fucking idiot_.”

 

Jihoon sputters in annoyance. “ _Daniel_ , he was a _bat_ when I found him,” He cries. “A small, fluffy sky rodent with the biggest, most cutest eyes I have ever seen. And he was _hurt_ and _crying_ so I took him into my apartment and he turned into a vampire right before my eyes.”

 

Daniel quirks a brow at him.

 

“… And then he proceeded to try to suck my blood,” Jihoon adds very quickly, “BUT, he didn’t. And he apologized afterwards. _However_ , that’s aside from my point…”

 

Daniel looks at his friend for a moment in deep contemplation. He takes another long sip from his drink and he smacks his lips hard. “Okay.” He says and Jihoon can tell that his friend absolutely does not buy his story.

 

The shorter boy raises his hands in defeat and slumps back into his chair. He then takes a long, exaggerated sip from his iced latte and scowls at his friend.

 

“What do you expect? I’m _really_ having a hard time believing all this vampire mumbo-jumbo,” Daniel admits. Jihoon groans loudly. “It honestly just sounds like you let a stranger into your apartment.”

 

“He’s a _vampire_ ,” Jihoon enunciates.

 

“ _Whatever he is_ , you were probably out of your mind after your final and I really think that you should kick this guy out.”

 

“You haven’t even met him,” Jihoon huffs. “And I’m not kicking him out. I can’t. Not until his wing is healed.” He declares.

 

Jihoon hears Daniel groan softly and mutter something that sounds tired and frustrated: “He has _wings??”_

 

“Yes he has wings,” Jihoon mumbles into his coffee, but Daniel hears this and glowers back at him.

 

They stare at each other with annoyed looks, sipping at their drinks, waiting for each other to say something.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Daniel finally groans in exasperation. “If letting random creeps into your apartment isn’t the issue here, then what is it?”

 

Jihoon looks off into the distance, face contorting into what looks like a strange mix between stress and lovesickness. He knows the problem should be that Guanlin almost tried to suck his blood. He knows that the problem should be that Guanlin is a complete stranger and he’s let him into his home as if it were no problem. Except there’s one thing on Jihoon’s mind and he _knows_ that it’s stupid and borderline crazy, but that doesn’t stop the boy from saying, “He’s, like, _super_ cute, Daniel.”

 

Daniel chokes on his Americano. _“Come again?”_ He wheezes.

 

“You heard me,” Jihoon says and exhales loudly. “There’s just something so endearing about him, especially when he gets excited over dumb human things.” Jihoon is frowning. He can’t believe he actually sort-a kind-a found Guanlin watching him eat cereal and lighting up with excitement _adorable_ and Jihoon was probably just out of his mind, “ _Whatever_ , he’ll be gone before I know it. There’s no point in getting hung up over it.” He says to the other.

 

“Okay?” Daniel wipes his face. “Anyway, if you are planning on letting him stay, just… be careful.”

 

Jihoon raises a brow questioningly.

 

“Jihoon, you’re a small guy,” Daniel tells the other, “and dainty—like a flower. What I’m trying to say is that you’d get your ass kicked if you ever tried to fight someone, let alone a ‘vampire.’” He makes quotes with his fingers.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Okay, One: Fuck you, Daniel. And Two: This guy is literally a puppy.”

 

“Just because he’s a puppy that doesn’t mean he can’t bite,” He chides.

 

And Jihoon doesn’t really know how to reply to that because, despite trusting the vampire, he still doesn’t really know him.

 

Eventually, Jihoon just replies with a short and concise, “I hate you.”

 

Daniel smiles annoyingly. “No you don’t. You just hate that I’m right.”

 

\---

 

It’s around 7PM when Jihoon gets back to his apartment complex.

 

After getting coffee with Daniel, the two decided to hang out and waste the day away, messing around at the arcade and mall. (And the fact that Jihoon was able to have a good time without having to think about a dumb paper or test he had coming up felt like heaven). This was a good start to his fall break.

 

To Daniel’s distaste, at one point during their trip to the mall, Jihoon insisted that he bought clothes for Guanlin. The suit really didn’t look comfortable—and he vaguely wonders for a moment why that was the only article of clothing the boy had—and it was just in his nature to worry. So he bought Guanlin a few outfits and if it still wasn’t enough, he didn’t mind continuing to share his clothes with the vampire.

 

But their size difference was so big, Jihoon doubts that wearing his clothes would be any more comfortable than wearing the suit.

 

In any event, Jihoon lugs the various shopping bags up the flight of stairs to his apartment before he makes his way through the dimly lit walkway.

 

When he rummages around in his pocket for keys, his hands brush against a small, silver chain that lays heavy and cold in his pocket. Something inside Jihoon churns as he recalls why he had bought that particular piece of jewelry…

 

_Daniel snorts and grabs the chain off a jewelry rack, handing it to Jihoon. “Hey, you should get this,” He says teasingly._

_“No, what the fuck? That thing is like $60, why would I need it?” Jihoon laughs back._

_His friend rolls his eyes, “For protection against your little vampire friend, duh.”_

_“Oh,” Jihoon’s face scrunches up and suddenly doesn’t feel very good._

_“Vampires can’t touch silver?” Daniel snickers, “Get it? Have you watched the movies?”_

_“I know what you mean,” Jihoon confirms in annoyance before grabbing the chain and inspecting it. Did he really need it? No, Guanlin wasn’t like that…_

_But then again…_

_At this point, Daniel was already gone, looking at sunglasses somewhere. But Jihoon stayed behind with the chain and an unsure feeling bubbling in his chest._

_He held the chain tighter in his hand and decided that maybe he should just put it back like he never even considered buying it in the first place. He was being ridiculous and really had no need for the piece of silver…_

_He then moved to place the item where Daniel had initially grabbed it for him, but his hand comes to a shuddering to a halt and he bites his lip in thought._

_“On second thought, I’d like to purchase this please…” He says quietly to the lady behind the booth._

 

With a dry gulp, he averts his hand away from the chain and he grabs for his keys instead. Jihoon swings the door open and he is instantly greeted with a sight that doesn’t help stifle his growing crush on Guanlin the slightest.

 

The vampire is lazily sprawled out on his couch wearing the fluffy pink hoodie and yellow shorts that Jihoon had dug out of his closet from earlier this morning. His hair is messy and disheveled and his eyes are half-lidded. Jihoon assumes that he was probably still tired, but he doesn’t really know what 7PM translates to in respect to the usual ‘vampire sleeping schedule.’

 

The boy looks soft and comfortable, just relaxing on Jihoon’s couch like he was meant to be there and it makes his heartstrings tug in his chest.

 

However, all the soft boyfriend vibes Guanlin was giving off quickly go straight down the drain when Jihoon’s gaze lands on his legs. And that’s when he thinks to himself, _How could he have been so stupid?_ He totally forgot to take into consideration the length of Guanlin’s legs because Jihoon’s knee-length shorts basically stop at the other’s mid-thigh.

 

He stares hard and concentrated, lips tightening into a thin line as his eyes slowly begin to tunnel-vision on the length of his skin because _UUGHH… What the fuck…_

 

Guanlin is completely unaware of how perfect he looks, and he just keeps sipping blood from one of the ziplock bags like it were a Caprisun. Which only frustrates Jihoon even more.

 

When Jihoon makes a strangled noise, the vampire finally turns to look at the other.

 

Immediately, he lights up in excitement and tumbles out of the couch with a loud _FLOP_. He hurries over to the shorter and stops right where the light from the setting sun peeks in through from behind the door.

 

“Jihoon!” Guanlin exclaims, “I missed you!”

 

He steps aside for Jihoon to walk into the apartment and closes the door for him. _“You missed me?”_ Jihoon asks.

 

Guanlin nods. “I was so bored. I only ended up sleeping for a few hours and when I woke up, I had nothing to do. I thought that maybe…”

 

Unfortunately, whatever the boy says next completely goes over Jihoon’s head because he’s still kinda, _maybe_ glancing down at Guanlin’s pale, exposed legs and he’s blushing redder as the seconds pass. _Oh, God… why am I like this?_

 

“—Jihoon are you okay? You don’t look so good.” He then feels a cold hand press against his forehead, which instantly snaps him from his daze.

 

“Oh, what? I’m fine, I’m fine,” He assures the other, waving dismissively.

 

“O-Okay…” Guanlin frowns, retracting his hand from the shorther’s forehead. “I’ll have to take your word for it because everything feels warm to me. So if you’re _really_ not feeling well, please tell me.”

 

 _“I’m fine,”_ Jihoon says one more time. “Anyway, when I was out, I got you something.”

 

At this, Guanlin perks up in confused interest. “Got me something? What did you get?”

 

Jihoon fishes around in his plastic bag and holds up a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt for Guanlin. “So you don’t have to wear my clothes all the time,” he explains. “I have a few more pairs for you, just in case. It’s more comfortable to wear clothes like these when you’re just sitting around in my apartment—”

 

And Jihoon pauses mid-rant when he hears a whimper. He really doesn’t expect Guanlin to practically start crying in front of him because the boy _does_ and Jihoon is startled to say the least.

 

“You’re so nice,” Guanlin croaks and holds the items gingerly in his hands. “I—this is the best present anyone has ever given to me… thank you.”

 

Jihoon’s cheeks tint pink and he sputters, “It’s no problem. _Really_. You’re over exaggerating. They were on sale so it wasn’t even that big of a deal.”

 

But Guanlin is still looking down at him like he just gave him the keys to a million-dollar mansion and he can’t deny how absolutely endearing it is.

 

Jihoon coughs loudly, hoping to switch the subject. “Anyway, I’m gonna go… take a shower now, I’ll be back.”

 

“O-Oh, okay,” Guanlin stammers and gives the other boy space.

 

With that, Jihoon cleans himself up and settles into his pajamas before walking back into the living room to find Guanlin lying on his couch again, humming in boredom.

 

“Do you want to watch television?” Jihoon suddenly asks and the boy sits up in attention.

 

“Television? What’s that?”

 

Jihoon sighs playfully with a snicker. “Do vampires live like the Amish or something? How do you not know what a phone or a television is? What do you do for fun? How do you communicate with one another?”

 

He plops down next to Guanlin on the couch and grabs for the remote, pressing the power button. The screen before them lights up.

 

“OH MY GOD,” Guanlin suddenly gasps and it startles Jihoon because the vampire is almost standing up off the couch now. He practically loses his mind. _“How did you do that?”_

 

Jihoon hesitantly holds up the remote in his hands. “Uh… With this—”

 

“DO IT AGAIN.”

 

Jihoon reluctantly presses the power button and then presses it again. The screen lights up… as usual.

 

But this small thing has Guanlin gaping in amazement. “ _Woah_ ,” He breathes. “Can I try?”

 

“Next time?” Jihoon laughs at his enthusiasm. “Let’s just find something to watch, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Guanlin easily complies.

 

He flips through the channels until they find some action film that Jihoon thinks he’s seen before, but isn’t entirely sure—most action films look the same to him. He’s ready to watch it and find out if he recognizes it any further, but he doesn’t get the chance to—that is—because Guanlin starts rapid-fire questioning everything he sees or doesn’t understand.

 

“What is that?” Guanlin exclaims when the main character on the screen types something onto a computer.

 

“What are they doing that for?” He asks when the characters pull up into a drive-through take out place.

 

“How does that work?” Guanlin shouts in astonishment when a jet-plane blasts up into sky.

 

“What’s going on?” … Jihoon just thinks Guanlin is just lost at this point in the movie.

 

“Oooh, what’s that thing he’s holding?” He points at an iPod during one of the commercial breaks.

 

The vampire just keeps shooting question after question.

 

In most cases, Jihoon would find this quite annoying. However, his response is actually the complete opposite. Rather, he’s actually quite amused by Guanlin.

 

He dutifully answers all of the boy’s questions and he in return listens with interest, nodding intensely when he gets something and asking for an elaboration when he doesn’t.

 

There’s just something so compelling about the other boy to Jihoon. The two barely know each other, but there’s something that’s just so friendly and _fascinating_ about Guanlin, he can’t put his finger on it. It makes him want to learn more.

 

At any rate, the night progresses and the time flies. They watch one more movie and when midnight hits, Jihoon is practically falling asleep on the couch.

 

Guanlin is still wide-awake, eyes trained on the screen, when Jihoon finally decides that it was time for him to crash.

 

“I’m gonna head off to bed,” He says with a yawn.

 

He hands Guanlin the remote to his television and quickly gives him a run-down of what all the buttons do.

 

“Make sure you turn it off when you’re done okay? Don’t play it too loudly, because I’m going to try to sleep.”

 

“Okay, got it,” Guanlin nods, holding the remote delicately in his hands as if it’d crumble if he held onto it too tight.

 

Jihoon snickers in amusement before he gets up to walk to his bedroom from across the apartment.

 

And he’s almost to his door when suddenly, there’s a cold hand on his wrist and Guanlin is behind him.

 

Jihoon _really_ hasn’t gotten used to this whole ‘magically appearing out of thin-air’ thing, but his reaction is less violent this time, so he thinks he’s slowly getting there. Nevertheless, he jolts and turns around, blinking up at the other expectantly.

 

Guanlin is shifting nervously from foot to foot and biting his lip with his elongated canine out of nervousness and Jihoon can’t help but to think that the little habit is quite adorable…

 

“Thank you,” Guanlin says. “I really, really appreciate it—you going out of your way to help me like this…”

 

There’s a lump in Jihoon’s throat because Guanlin is looking at him with so much sincerity and fondness, his heart can’t really handle it. Jihoon notices that there’s something about the night makes Guanlin glow and he looks so beautiful and alive.

 

That said, Jihoon just hopes that the other can’t hear his heartbeat with whatever vampire-inclined senses he may or may not have.

 

He swallows and composes himself before replying, “You’re welcome.”

 

Guanlin let’s go of his wrist with a pleased smile on his face and a nod. “Good night,” he says.

 

“Good night,” Jihoon mutters before turning to his room and closing the door silently behind him.

 

\---

 

After that night, watching television becomes a regular thing for Guanlin.

 

And that’s putting it lightly.

 

Rather, maybe it becomes a hobby. _An obsession_.

 

When Jihoon wakes up the next morning, he is bombarded with questions about the so-called ‘human world.’

 

Jihoon spoons Corn Flakes into his mouth while Guanlin excitedly asks questions about _everything_ and _anything_ between sips of blood from the zip-lock bag.

 

“What’s a microwave?” Guanlin asks.

 

“It’s a thing that we warm up food with,” He answers, pointing to the one in his kitchen that Guanlin inspects for a few minutes.

 

“What do buses do?”

 

“People can take buses in order to get around quicker. It’s like a car but for more people.”

 

“What is the Internet?”

 

“It’s this thing on the computer...” Jihoon tries to explain, “You can do a lot on the Internet, like look up stuff, talk to people, watch videos…”

 

As time passes, Jihoon notices that most of Guanlin’s questions revolve around things that are relatively new. Such as new technology or slang phrases that he doesn’t quite understand. Jihoon wonders why and he suddenly recalls Guanlin mentioning that he only turned into a vampire a handful of decades ago. That’s probably when he lost touch with the outside world, Jihoon concludes.

 

Regardless, Guanlin is more than excited to learn about everything with an open mind, bursting with enthusiasm.

 

And soon enough, this becomes a morning routine for the two.

 

They watch movies together during the evening. Jihoon heads to bed. He wakes up in the morning and spends breakfast eating with Guanlin and answers all his questions from things he watched the previous night. Then, he heads out for the day and Guanlin goes to sleep.

 

They get to know each other during the short amount of time they’re awake together. He learns that Guanlin is actually quite the heavy sleeper and will take whatever opportunities he can get to nap. He learns that Guanlin likes the color blue and he thinks dogs are adorable. He doesn’t like loud cars and enjoys rap ever since he heard someone busking in the streets of Seoul.

 

In return, the boy points out habits that Jihoon barely noticed he had. Like how he apparently puckered out his lips when he ate. Or how he wore a lot of pink and hummed whenever he was concentrating on a certain task.

 

Jihoon finds himself spending a little extra time every morning eating breakfast and talking to Guanlin as the days pass. At one point, he spends almost an hour eating his cereal so that he and Guanlin can continue to talk before Jihoon decides that he’s being ridiculous and that it’s time for him to start the day.

 

He’s at the door and putting on his coat when Guanlin is suddenly there, beaming down at him.

 

“Have a nice rest of your day,” He says.

 

Jihoon can’t help but to grin. “Will do. You have a good… morning.” He says—because he can’t wish the other ‘Good Night’ since it technically wasn’t night.

 

“Good morning," Guanlin affirms with a laugh.

 

He nods and chuckles too. “Rest well, I’ll be back later,” and with that, Jihoon heads out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda just setting things up. originally, I was going to have this and the next chapter one MASSIVE 11K+ WORD CHAPTER, but while I was proof reading it, I felt that things were transitioning waaay too fast… so im backtracking a little and adding a few more scenes.  
> while this chapter is pretty boring, the next chapter is literally action packed with so much SHIT im SUPER EXCITED TO SHARE IT WITH U GUYS I just need to make sure that it’s perfect!!!  
> and again, im really REALLY sorry again that I couldn’t have this entire fic out by Halloween :((  
> ANYWAY, EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! :D aklsdjfalksdjf its gonna be so hype I promise  
> im so fukcign JUICED


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! haha /sweats okay im just gonna cut to the chase, here's the dealio: initially, this fic was supposed to be 4 chapters. last update, i upped that to 5. NOW im upping that to 6 because HOLY SHIT DID THIS FIC GET SUPER LONG LOLLL (imagine ch2,3,&4 were supposed to be one MASSIVE chapter!!! it literally would have been 15K+ WORDS...) (which is fine but im a big stickler for things being EVEN and ch1 was only 5,000 words).  
> anyway im new at this fic writing thing so please dont judge me too hard LOLOL. The next chapter is already done so that will be posted later in the week!
> 
> tldr; ur getting way more content than i initially anticipated but thats not even a problem. BECAUSE IM HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS! and i hope u all are enjoying reading it B-)
> 
> ANYWAY! heads up... this is gonna be a rollercoaster. so strap in for the ride and HERE WE FUCKING GOOOOOOO:

Among all of Guanlin’s cute habits and silly quirks, there is one specific thing about him that Jihoon comes to realize shortly after their time living together.

 

Jihoon isn’t too sure if he likes or dislikes this particular habit of Guanlin’s. Rather, he’s just torn over it. In his brain, Jihoon knows for sure that he hates when Guanlin does this, while his heart— _that obnoxious, useless organ_ —practically does somersaults of joy over it.

 

It wouldn’t really be an issue—that is—if Guanlin weren’t _always doing it_. And, speaking of which, it’s happening again.

 

The two are sitting on the couch together, watching television just like every afternoon. But Jihoon’s heart is beating loud and hard in his chest.

 

It’s not an uncomfortable thing—it’s everything but that. Maybe it’s the fact that this particular habit of Guanlin’s is just so comfortable that it makes Jihoon… _uncomfortable_ … if that even makes any sense. Jihoon doesn’t know.

 

In any event, Jihoon finds out that Guanlin is a very touchy person.

 

And that’s putting it rather lightly.

 

Whenever the taller boy has a chance, he somehow always finds a way to bring himself closer to Jihoon.

 

It starts out with small gestures: Guanlin slinging his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder or holding onto him a bit longer than necessary. But things quickly progress. These _small_ gestures then transition into Guanlin doing things that are a bit more bold: like playing with Jihoon’s hands and nuzzling his face into Jihoon’s hair. It’s gotten to the point that whenever Jihoon is standing around in his kitchen preparing something or just standing _in general_ , he’ll feel Guanlin’s weight on his back, looking over his shoulder curiously or just flat-out draping himself over the shorter boy.

 

It drives Jihoon mad. Mad because he hates-loves it and mad because Guanlin does it so casually it feels _right_. Like Guanlin was meant to be using Jihoon as a human pillow-thing.

 

Which brings him back to the current situation where the two are sitting on the couch and Jihoon’s heart is beating loud and hard in his chest. And _why was Jihoon’s heart beating loud and hard in his chest?_ Because Guanlin’s head is on his shoulder, hair brushing softly against Jihoon’s neck and under his chin. And if that wasn’t enough to send Jihoon spiraling into an alternate Hell on Earth, Guanlin also has their arms linked together for good measure.

 

 _It’s so cute_ , Jihoon thinks with an inward cry. He leans his head against Guanlin’s and the boy doesn’t even notice because he’s zoning out on the television in front of him, completely oblivious to the fact that Jihoon is losing his mind.

 

It’s when the channel cuts into a commercial break that Guanlin shifts a little and relaxes even closer to Jihoon next to him. He wraps his arm tighter around Jihoon’s and hums softly in content.

 

The small action has Jihoon absolutely melting.

 

But something clicks in Jihoon’s mind and he is even surprised at himself when he suddenly finds himself asking, “Why do you enjoy touching me like this so much, Guanlin?”

 

And in immediate response to the question, Jihoon feels Guanlin flinch. He stiffly detaches himself from Jihoon and draws back with an embarrassed look painted across his face.

 

“I don’t mean it in a bad way!” Jihoon babbles, completely flustered at his own remark. But that doesn’t seem to calm Guanlin down the slightest. “I’m just curious, is all.”

 

“O-Oh,” Guanlin stammers and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He bites his lip in thought. “The reason is stupid…” He says with a dismissive wave. But the vampire won’t look Jihoon in the eye and it just makes him even more curious.

 

“You can tell me, I won’t judge you,” Jihoon urges with a light smile.

 

Guanlin winces and looks like he’s considering whether or not he’ll regret what he is about to say. Nonetheless, the boy replies softly, “You’re just… um…. _very warm_ …”

 

And Jihoon can’t help the grin that spreads across his face because that was so unexpectedly adorable. _“I’m warm?”_ Jihoon repeats with an amused laugh, brow quirking. But he isn’t prepared for what Guanlin has to add next.

 

“…and really cute?”

 

The smile on Jihoon’s face falls instantly—warping into a look of shocked confusion. There’s no way he heard that right. “Did you just call me cute?”

 

“Yeah?” Guanlin easily replies. But then his eyes widen in sudden realization and he’s now stammering, desperately trying to explain himself, “I don’t mean it in a weird way! I mean it in, like, a casual way?”

 

Jihoon sputters because how can calling someone cute be anything casual? His face is lighting up red and Guanlin is coiling in on himself. If anything, he’s amazed that Guanlin would even admit something like that to him. _Did Guanlin have a bad bone in his body? Did he not even think to just lie or come up with a stupid excuse?_

 

“Why? Is that a bad thing to say?” Guanlin cautiously asks.

 

Jihoon wonders what made Guanlin so socially oblivious.

 

The boy is looking at him like he desperately wishes that he could melt into the ground and disappear. And Jihoon thinks that he may be overreacting a little. So he replies, “I guess not if you don’t really have any other meaning behind it,” he hesitantly concludes. He hears Guanlin exhale in relief. But the boy still looks somewhat embarrassed. So in hopes that maybe sharing a secret of his own would alleviate some of the stress the boy was feeling, Jihoon confesses, “I guess… I think you’re pretty cute too.”

 

And he instantly regrets letting that slip from his mouth because now he’s embarrassed too. Inner-Jihoon punches himself in the face.

 

However, Guanlin’s eyes widen and he blinks down at Jihoon curiously. “Really? I am?”

 

“…Yeah?” Jihoon replies. “Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?” His face is still red and he still feels dizzy from just admitting something like that so shamelessly. But really, Guanlin was a _sight_. He was very handsome, with a childish charm that was distinctly unique to him. It unfortunately only had Jihoon crushing on him harder and harder as the days passed.

 

Guanlin unexpectedly laughs softly in response. Jihoon looks at him curiously. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I don’t have a reflection. I’m a vampire,” Guanlin explains. “And even when I did, I never had the chance to really look at myself...”

 

“Why?” Jihoon instantly asks and the air around them suddenly thickens because Guanlin inhales sharply and his expression darkens ever so slightly.

 

Jihoon’s heart sinks and immediately takes the question back, “Ah, y-you don’t have to tell me if it’s a personal thing, it’s fine—”

 

But Guanlin shakes his head and Jihoon’s mouth immediately shuts closed.

 

“When I was human,” Guanlin begins nervously, “I was born with a really bad lung disease. I spent a lot of my life in a hospital bed. I couldn’t really do much because moving requires a lot of energy. And energy requires a lot of breathing.”

 

Guanlin smiles sadly and Jihoon’s heart twists in his chest.

 

“I knew I was going to die,” Guanlin laughs bitterly—laughing maybe in hopes to lighten the mood, but it has absolutely no effect on Jihoon at all. So he continues, “They told me I had about 17 years to live. At the time, my parents were wealthy and influential people in Taiwan, so they called every doctor and tried everything—hoping that maybe someone out there could save my life. They did find someone eventually. A vampire who said that he could give me another shot at living. It was a hard decision to make but, obviously, you can tell what we ultimately decided.”

 

Jihoon is shocked silent and his mouth is opening and closing because he isn’t sure what to say. He wants to hold Guanlin in his arms and tell him that he’s sorry and that he wishes that he never had to live like that…

 

The vampire takes his silence as an opportunity to continue, “So yeah. I haven’t seen what I looked like in the past 90-ish years of my life.”

 

There’s a moment of silence between the two. Jihoon is still trying to let the story sink in and Guanlin looks nervously at Jihoon, waiting for his response.

 

“Do you regret it?” Jihoon croaks softly and the question makes Guanlin flinch a little.

 

“Regret what?”

 

“Turning into a vampire.”

 

The boy thinks for a second before replying. “I don’t know,” Guanlin says. “But I do regret not being able to thank my parents for everything they did for me. I wasn’t allowed to go out into the human world after I changed. Not for another 74 years—not until now,” Guanlin corrects himself. “Before coming to Korea, I visited their graves and thanked them… so hopefully they heard.”

 

“They did,” Jihoon affirms quickly. It startles Guanlin, but that look quickly melts away and he lets out a gentle sigh.

 

“You think so?” He asks quietly.

 

“Definitely.”

 

Guanlin’s expression softens and he stares down at Jihoon, eyes sparkling in what seems to be adoration and trust. “Okay.”

 

Jihoon pulls Guanlin down to his shoulder again and let’s the boy get comfortable so that they can continue to watch whatever is playing on the television.

 

The movie starts up again and Jihoon whispers against a small tuft of Guanlin’s hair, “Thank you for sharing that with me. You didn’t have to, but you did. And I’m really… honored.”

 

Guanlin hums contently in response and Jihoon feels a breath of cold air puff rhythmically against his arm. There’s a pang in Jihoon’s chest because he realizes that maybe… Guanlin was a vampire who still breathed because it’s what he’s wanted to do his entire life. He was born knowing that with every breath he was going to die, and he now breathes grateful for a new beginning—knowing that he _can’t_ die.

 

And the thought _hurts_ because Jihoon also realizes that he cares about Guanlin. And he feels himself falling a little more for the boy who smiles despite the pain from his past.

 

\---

 

It’s the first storm of the fall and it’s nothing short of _massive_.

 

The windows shake violently from the constant blowing of the wind and the rain hits the roof hard and loud like bullets. The sky is dark and grey with flashes of lightning ripping through the clouds every now and then, making the decrepit apartment complex tremble under its weakening foundation. Jihoon can’t help but to sorry for the people who live above him because they probably have buckets skewed around their apartment in hopes of catching the water that is most definitely leaking from their ceiling.

 

It’s cold in Jihoon’s apartment. And that’s an understatement. He really can’t afford to be running a heater so he’s bundled up under three layers of clothes and two blankets, shuffling through the living room and making his way towards the kitchen that particular morning.

 

Guanlin notices the boy’s struggle and, amusingly enough, he apologizes when he finds himself playing with Jihoon’s hand at the table during breakfast. Jihoon shivers because Guanlin’s hand is colder than the air around them and the vampire immediately drops the appendage onto the table with a look of horror in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize—” Guanlin bashfully stammers.

 

“It’s fine,” Jihoon dismisses with a laugh and spoons some hot soup into his mouth. “I’m obviously not going anywhere today, so you wanna watch some TV? I think they’re doing a re-run of the Harry Potter series today for Halloween…” Jihoon muses thoughtfully.

 

However, he finds that really doesn’t have to ask because Guanlin is nodding excitedly before the word TV even exits his mouth and the vampire bounds over to the couch.

 

Jihoon follows in suit and gets comfortable, letting Guanlin have the pleasure of skillfully turning on the television and flipping through the channels until Jihoon tells him to stop.

 

They watch for a bit before Guanlin nods off to sleep, curled up against Jihoon and his many blankets. It’s way passed Guanlin’s usual bedtime, so Jihoon just lets the boy rest and quietly watches the screen before him, lowering the volume slightly so that the vampire can relax easy.

 

Jihoon soon realizes, however, that the damp weather must have had some affect on his brain. That or the fact that he’s just so comfortable and warm on the couch with Guanlin next to him, he feels groggy and drowsy. With a yawn and a few sleepy, half-lidded blinks, he too eventually succumbs to his tiredness with the sound of the rain and the television playing in the background.

 

 

Jihoon wakes up five hours later feeling hungry beyond belief. He almost gets up to head to his kitchen when he feels Guanlin shift a little, heavy and peacefully asleep against his side. Jihoon freezes and turns to look at him. The boy looks so soft and comfortable, Jihoon’s heart flips in his chest. With a huff, Jihoon settles back down and decides not to get up for the poor boy’s sake, making himself cozy on the couch again.

 

The television flickers in front of him but he can’t really focus on what’s going on. He thinks that they’re maybe three movies into the Harry Potter series? He tries to make an effort to find out, but he really doesn’t want to read the subtitles in his half-awaken state. So instead, he settles on looking at the vampire next to him.

 

As per usual, Guanlin looks perfect. Even with his long, lanky limbs spread wildly about on the couch and his hair messy and disheveled, he somehow still gives of those domestic, sleepy boyfriend vibes that has Jihoon’s heart melting. Guanlin’s dark eyelashes flutter softly against his cheeks and his face scrunches up cutely, sniffling a little. Jihoon idly wonders what the vampire is dreaming about and can’t help the giggle escapes from his lips that he quickly stifles with his hand, hoping the sudden sound doesn’t wake the sleeping boy up.

 

Jihoon manages to poke his hand out from under the layers and layers of blankets he was burrito-wrapped under and uses his now freed limb to brush Guanlin’s hair away from his eyes. A small, wobbly smile spreads across his face because Guanlin looks so precious it’s driving him insane.

 

It’s when Jihoon stares down at the boy’s red lips that Jihoon thinks that he kinda, _really_ wants to kiss Guanlin. And with that thought, Jihoon finally decides that he’s probably just going crazy in his starving state.

 

So as carefully as he can, Jihoon slips out from his the blankets and skillfully maneuvers himself from underneath the sleeping boy. He tumbles softly onto the ground and it makes a noise that Jihoon mentally curses at for being so loud. Thankfully, however, the sound doesn’t wake Guanlin up and Jihoon exhales in relief. With that, he pulls himself up and makes his way into the kitchen.

 

Jihoon delightfully notices that he has enough ingredients to make stew—a stew that will last him about three days if he portions it properly. He digs around in one of his cabinets and finds a notebook his mom gave him. It’s filled with a handful of recipes that she dubbed easy enough for him to make on his own, bless her heart.

 

He flips to a particular page that lists the ingredients he needs for the particular stew and, sure enough, they’re all there in his fridge.

 

Without a second of hesitation, Jihoon quickly gets to work on his dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

He’s already diced the potatoes and cut the carrots when he realizes sadly, he’s not going to have any food in his fridge after this meal is prepared. He moves to chop some onions and dozes off, mind wandering elsewhere. He thinks about how he’s going to have to run to the supermarket after the storm passes and he wonders what his mom is up to. He thinks about maybe sending her a picture of his stew after he’s finished when, suddenly, he cuts his finger, instantly snapping him from his thoughts.

 

Jihoon hisses and drops the knife loudly against the counter. It clatters against the stone and slides a bit, but Jihoon doesn’t really pay it much mind because even though the cut is small, its deep and it stings like hell.

 

Like a child, he pops his finger into his mouth and it dulls the pain slightly. However, he begins to taste a hint of iron and Jihoon curses himself for being so careless.

 

Jihoon pulls his finger out of his mouth and is about to walk over to his medicine cabinet when Guanlin is suddenly there, rubbing his eyes tiredly, blinking the sleep away.

 

“What happened?” The boy asks with a yawn. “You weren’t there when I woke up and I heard something drop, so I came over… _and_ …” But Guanlin doesn’t finish what he’s saying. Instead, his hands fall to his sides and his eyes widen at Jihoon’s cut finger.

 

“I got hungry,” Jihoon laughs, “So I decided to make some stew and I got careless and accidentally cut myself…” Jihoon trails off because Guanlin is staring hard and concentrated at him. It’s unnerving and so _unlike_ the boy that it sends a shiver down Jihoon’s spine. With a gulp he hesitantly asks, “ _Guanlin?_ Are you… okay?”

 

At the sound of his voice, Guanlin shudders and inhales deeply in through the nose as if he’s trying to calm down. His hands anxiously play with the hem of his shirt and he sees Guanlin’s jaw locking nervously, but other than that, his eyes never leave or waver away from Jihoon’s hand.

 

“Guanlin?” Jihoon asks again. “Is something wrong?”

 

It’s when there’s a flash of red in Guanlin’s eyes that it finally clicks in Jihoon’s brain—his bleeding finger.

 

Jihoon gasps and freezes up in sudden realization. He doesn’t know what comes over him but he can’t seem to move from his place to either hide his hand or _just run away_. His heart is racing, pounding mercilessly at his chest. He feels a cold with sweat and he shivers because Guanlin’s eyes are now glowing red—just as red as from the night that they first met—and it elicits something horrible out of him.

 

Guanlin takes an almost robotic step forward and Jihoon’s breath is suddenly caught in his throat. Tears are welling up in his eyes and Guanlin steps forward again.

 

_This can’t be happening again, no. Jihoon do something—_

 

With as much strength as he can muster, Jihoon backs up into the counter behind him and he squeaks a soft, helpless, _“Stop—”_

 

But Jihoon’s words don’t reach the vampire. He takes another step forward.

 

Jihoon is now dizzy with panic. “Stop,” He whimpers, tears now pouring from his eyes as he pushes himself closer to the counter, curling in on himself. However, he can’t break eye contact with Guanlin and it does nothing but send another wave of horror slithering down his spine.

 

This time, Guanlin’s face contorts slightly. It looks as if he’s fighting himself and ultimately losing because he’s then forcibly taking another step towards Jihoon until they’re only a meter apart.

 

Jihoon is shaking in fear and he flinches violently when Guanlin suddenly raises a hand, extending it slowly towards the shorter boy’s trembling form.

 

Jihoon winces and flinches away. But that doesn’t stop Guanlin as he carefully cups Jihoon’s cheek. And instantly upon contact, Jihoon finds himself relaxing.

 

Jihoon’s brain is screaming at him to stop and fight back but something bubbles in the pit of his stomach and strangely, Guanlin feels warm and welcoming with his thumb brushing the skin on his cheek, fingers curling into his hair.

 

Guanlin suddenly moves his other hand, fingers snaking around Jihoon’s tiny wrist which he then carefully brings up to his face. Jihoon chokes on his breath when Guanlin lets out a shuddering exhale and presses his mouth to the cut on Jihoon’s finger, letting the blood smear across his lips, which he then dutifully licks clean.

 

It’s when Guanlin finally closes his eyes in bliss that Jihoon snaps from his daze and is able to say _again_ but with more force than before, “Guanlin. Stop.”

 

His voice, however, is everything but forceful. In fact, it’s soft and pleading and he doesn’t think that it’s enough to get the vampire to stop—but he’s wrong.

 

Guanlin instantly freezes.

 

It takes about three seconds for Guanlin’s eyes to fade into the gentle shade of brown that Jihoon loves and misses—it only takes two seconds for Guanlin to scramble away, back slamming against the wall behind him.

 

“I-I—” Guanlin stammers and holds his face in shock. So many emotions wash across his face—pain, fright, sadness…

 

Shortly after he’s broken from whatever trance Guanlin had him under, Jihoon’s legs give out and he crumbles to the ground, letting out a loud, shaky sob, shoulders shaking, and heaving for air.

 

The sound echoes and rings through the apartment and it immediately has Guanlin tripping and bursting into a sprint, straight out the door of Jihoon’s apartment and into the rain.

 

Jihoon brings his knees up to his chest and tries to compose himself to no avail. It just escapes him—how Guanlin is actually a vampire. He knows what the other is capable of doing but it just really never clicked until now and it almost… scares him. Which makes him sick because he knows that Guanlin is a good person…

 

He’s never been scared of Guanlin, Jihoon thinks. Rather, it’s the blood red eyes and the thirsty, entranced look that sends Jihoon into a frozen, trauma-induced state.

 

Jihoon is not afraid of Guanlin. He’s afraid of a vampire.

 

It’s a bolt of thunder that suddenly has Jihoon jolting up from his daze.

 

“Guanlin…” he breathes worriedly, remembering that the boy had run out into the storm.

 

Legs still wobbly and knees buckling slightly, Jihoon makes his way outside and looks around for the vampire. The wind blows hard and ruthlessly against him and the rain flies sideways, hitting his face like gun pellets. It obscures his vision, but he really doesn’t have to look too hard for the boy. Guanlin is only a few meters away at the end of the walkway, sitting on the stairs leading up to his floor.

 

Fighting the wind with every step, Jihoon steadily makes his way towards the other’s slumped over figure.

 

When he’s standing behind Guanlin, the boy instantly turns around and the look on his face has Jihoon’s heart falling apart in his chest.

 

“Jihoon,” He whimpers, just loud enough for the other to hear above the rain. “I’m so, so sorry…”

 

Guanlin then begins to sob, tears mixing with the rain falling against his cheeks. He looks up at Jihoon with so many emotions flooding in his eyes. There’s grief and sorrow… but mostly, there’s just regret.

 

“I told you that you were safe—I said I wasn’t going to lose it,” Guanlin chokes, “But I did and I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I did that to you and I’m sorry that I couldn’t control myself—I don’t know what came over me and I understand if you want to kick me out—”

 

But Jihoon doesn’t let the other boy finish. “I’m not kicking you out, Guanlin,” he insists quietly.

 

However, Guanlin doesn’t look like he wants to believe him. Rather, he looks confused. The corners of his mouth are turned downwards and trembling like he’s desperately trying hold himself together.

 

“Let’s get back inside,” Jihoon urges softly. But Guanlin doesn’t move from his spot.

 

There are many things that Guanlin looks like he wants to say. Jihoon watches emotion after emotion flicker though his eyes and with every passing second, he crumbles. Finally, Guanlin musters up the strength to say something. It’s a question—a question that summarizes all of his thoughts into one simple word. _“Why?”_ He croaks.

 

And Jihoon’s answer is simple. “I don’t know,” he replies. There’s no rational reason to keep Guanlin in his apartment other than the aching pain in his heart that won’t go away. He just can’t bear seeing Guanlin suffer.

 

They stay like this with the rain hammering hard against their bodies. Guanlin isn’t content with that answer and it shows on his face and pools deep in his eyes. Shakily, he stands up and approaches Jihoon.

 

“Okay,” Guanlin sighs brokenly. “I’ll come. If… that’s what you want.”

 

Jihoon nods tightly.

 

They make their way back into the apartment and Guanlin is very much hesitant to follow, walking slowly as if he were giving Jihoon time to change his mind. But he doesn’t.

 

Guanlin shuts the door behind them and they’re both dripping wet. The only difference between the two is that Jihoon can actually feel the cold and he begins to shiver, teeth clicking together with his nose beginning to run.

 

Guanlin’s face warps into one of concern and he rushes to the bathroom, coming back with a towel in his hands. He makes a move to put the cloth on Jihoon’s head but Jihoon can’t help but to flinch away.

 

Guanlin retracts his hand quickly at the boy’s response to him and looks away in shame. With a heartbroken sigh that practically _breaks_ Jihoon, he holds the towel out for him to take instead.

 

“Thanks,” He says.

 

Guanlin looks like he wants to say something but there’s a pained look on his face that stops him from doing so. Eventually, whatever he had in mind dies somewhere in his throat, unsaid, and Guanlin steps away.

 

“I’ll… leave you be,” He whispers instead.

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies.

 

And the two don’t talk for the rest of the night.

 

\---

 

Jihoon wakes up the next morning and he feels absolutely miserable. Physically _and_ mentally.

 

His throat is dry and scratchy and his nose leaks a consistent stream of fluid that he stupidly tries to inhale back into his nostrils. His vision is blurry and there’s strong ache in his skull that makes his ears ring whenever he tries to move. He feels warm—way too warm for comfort—and his skin feels gross and sticky with sweat.

 

He’s sick, Jihoon concludes with a tired groan and a wet sniffle.

 

Immediately, he thinks about calling Guanlin because the boy never fails to make Jihoon feel better. But before he does, he sees a pair of red eyes flash through his mind and he stops himself before a sound can leave his mouth.

 

His heart feels heavy in his chest and he miserably buries his face in his pillows. He didn’t like being afraid of Guanlin. There was no reason to be, he tries to reason with himself. The red eyes, the hungry, soulless boy that was standing in his kitchen. That wasn’t Guanlin.

 

Guanlin was cuddly. Guanlin was the boy who curled up on the couch with him and played with his hands during breakfast. He asked him questions about the world and everything in it. He was kind and sweet and genuinely amazed, excited to learn.

 

Jihoon tries to get up and out of bed but his arms shake under his weight and he’s collapsing back down. It’s hopeless. As loudly as his aching throat will let him, he calls out a scratchy, broken, “ _Guanlin_ ”

 

But there’s no response. Jihoon tries again.

 

“ _Guanlin_ ” He calls with more force. However it’s too much for his throat to handle so he bursts into a fit of coughs.

 

This time, the door to his room slowly swings open.

 

“Did you call me, Jihoon?” Guanlin asks in a soft, timid voice.

 

Jihoon tries to reply but it only comes out as another string of coughs.

 

And that response was enough for Guanlin to fully burst through the door and scramble to Jihoon’s bedside, worry and heartbreak painted across his face.

 

However, Jihoon doesn’t miss how Guanlin stops a certain distance away, as if he’s trying to show Jihoon that he’s there for him, but keeping a gap between them. Considering what transpired the night before, it should make Jihoon happy that Guanlin leaves the extra bit of space for his comfort. But the space makes Jihoon feel anything but comfortable. Rather, he feels… upset.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Guanlin asks. It’s more rhetorical because Jihoon knows that he 100% looks like a dying mess.

 

“Wait here,” Guanlin says as if Jihoon was standing up anytime soon. This just goes to show how much panic Guanlin is in, seeing Jihoon in this state. And it makes his heart ache for the boy, already wishing he’d come back and just sit by his bed.

 

Guanlin eventually stumbles back into his room with his hands filled with _everything_. Cough syrup, a box of tissues, a moist towel… basically anything Jihoon would possibly need and more.

 

With shaky hands, Guanlin pours some of the medicine into a teaspoon and he carefully holds it up for Jihoon to drink.

 

And Jihoon tries to move, but his entire body aches and his muscles are practically useless in this state. “I can’t get up,” he whimpers.

 

Guanlin swallows thickly. It takes a second before he reluctantly wraps his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. And Jihoon can feel the hesitation in the other boy’s actions. Guanlin doesn’t want to be touching him right now.

 

Jihoon drinks the medicine and Guanlin carefully lays him back down onto his bed. He quickly puts the warm towel on his head and immediately steps back.

 

He doesn’t meet Jihoon’s eyes and Jihoon hates it. He’s frustrated that Guanlin is acting like this and he doesn’t want things to be like this between them anymore.

 

“I’ll let you rest,” Guanlin says softly. He shifts nervously in his place before he asks, “Do you need anything else before I go?”

 

Jihoon’s answer is immediate and his tone harsh. _“Yeah.”_

 

Guanlin winces and he looks at Jihoon questioningly, not ready for the boy to continue, but Jihoon barely cares.

 

“Hold me,” He demands. But this time, his voice doesn’t sound forceful. Rather, it sounds almost pleading.

 

“What?”

 

“Do it.”

 

“I… don’t want to,” Guanlin stammers, looking everywhere but at Jihoon.

 

 _“Why?”_ Jihoon spits.

 

And there’s pain on Guanlin’s face. His eyes are now trained on Jihoon’s and they’re full of hurt and heartache. “Isn’t it obvious?” Guanlin whispers incredulously, “I… _I hurt you_.”

 

This response only leaves Jihoon even more frustrated. He can’t help it when he shouts, voice dripping with accusation and something else that sounds almost sad, “If you’re so ashamed, then why did you do it? Why do you still act like that when you see blood? I thought…”

 

Guanlin is quick to defend himself. “Live blood is what people like me need. Dead blood is nothing. It tastes good but it’s not filling,” He says, referring to the blood that Jihoon had got him all those nights before.

 

And Jihoon is silent.

 

Guanlin sighs and frowns. “My wing will be healed before you know it and I’ll be gone—back in Taiwan. Where I can get real food for myself. And when I’m there,” Guanlin gulps, voice softening ever so slightly, “I’ll have them do a reevaluation on me…”

 

It’s as if the weight of this situation suddenly crashes down on Jihoon, breaking his heart into itty-bitty pieces. He realizes that the time they have together was never meant to last forever and… Jihoon hates the thought. He doesn’t want Guanlin to leave.

 

“Stop,” Jihoon croaks and the broken sound has Guanlin flinching. “Stop, stop, stop,” Jihoon repeats softly, as if the mantra would somehow erase everything that they’d just discussed. “I don’t want to talk about this right now,” He pleads.

 

Guanlin looks exhausted and hurt. As if he didn’t want to bring up the subject in the first place as well.

 

“Just… do me a favor?” Jihoon whimpers.

 

Guanlin nods and breathes, “Anything…”

 

“My face… it feels so warm,” Jihoon says, pausing to cough and sniffle, “You’re always leeching off me for warmth and right now, I need something cold…”

 

Guanlin’s resolve breaks and he kneels down next to Jihoon’s bed. With stiff hands he cups Jihoon’s face and Jihoon melts into the touch. Guanlin’s hands are icy cold and it feels good against his burning cheeks. He leans closer into his palms and buries his face against them. At this, Guanlin’s hands relax. He comfortably strokes Jihoon’s cheek with his thumb and his eyes are softer now, gazing gently back at Jihoon who drinks the look up, making him feel better than the medicine Guanlin gave him.

 

This is the Guanlin he adores. _This_ is Guanlin.

 

“You’re not the vampire who attacked me,” Jihoon says. He knows he sounds stupid because it was obviously Guanlin. But Jihoon tries to convince himself otherwise.

 

Guanlin hands hesitate for just a second. His eyes fall downcast and he mutters, “But that was me. I’m a vampire.”

 

“No.” Jihoon replies stubbornly. “You’re Guanlin.”

 

And Guanlin doesn’t fight back. He just runs his icy hands through Jihoon’s hair and rests his palm on his forehead. Jihoon just wants to stay like this forever. He doesn’t want Guanlin to leave.

 

“Feels nice…” Jihoon mumbles and Guanlin sighs adoringly.

 

“Please stay with me?” Jihoon croaks tiredly.

 

“Of course…” Guanlin breathes.

 

“Thank you."

 

Jihoon begins to nod off to sleep and he isn’t sure if he hears Guanlin correctly, but the boy says something while Jihoon is teetering between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness.

 

_“I don’t deserve your kindness…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh my aesthetic is.... panwink being soft and in love and supporting each other no matter what /crumbles to the floor and weeps.  
> panwink is so pure and they admire each other so MUCH LAKSJDALKSDJ they feed us so well omg did u guys see the new episode of w1go?? cuz /clutches my heart  
> also... guys... that teaser... hol y fuck.... /sweats and lays across the hood of my car with my hands behind my back. arrest my ass... officer hwANG....  
> LOLOL (omg srry I put so many notes that are super unrelated to the chapter because I don’t have any w1 friends irl and I have like no social media lolol pls talk to me about w1 im so deprived)  
> ANYWAY, LIKE I SAID, next chapter is coming VERY SOON!!!! /winks and finger guns (also the w1 mv is coming out!!! HYPEHYPEHYPEHYPE)
> 
> also, if there are ANY mistakes pls tell me. i only proofread this twICE so there's bound to be mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: this fic keeps getting longer… and longer… and longer… and longer… (its now 7 chapters instead of 6 LOL. idk why I do this to myself. I should honestly just change the finite chapter numbers to the ‘?’ because the way I just keep adding shit…. this isn’t gonna END.)  
> BUT ANYWAY, look at this thing I found on tumblr of this little bat!!! http://babyanimalgifs.tumblr.com/post/165868429417/  
> ITS GUANLIN!!! HES SO CUTE!! ALSASKLDJ
> 
> WARNING: things get a little violent in this chapter. so if ur weak to violence, proceed with caution. (but i dont think this is violent enough to trigger anything... hopefully ;;;)

It’s incredible how even though their time together had been short, Guanlin managed to burrow himself somewhere deep and permanent within Jihoon’s heart.

 

The next few days mostly consist of Jihoon laying in bed or laying on the couch. He’s still incredibly sick. So sick, that he’s forgotten what it feels like to breathe in through his nose and he isn’t entirely sure if he’ll get to experience that same pleasure ever again. This may sound overly dramatic and whatnot, but, honestly, he can’t really think. Jihoon has inhaled so much snot, his brain is probably drowning in it. Which is gross. But gross is exactly how Jihoon feels.

 

Now the thing is, most people would find this absolutely horrible. No one should ever enjoy the feeling of dying a slow, _painful_ , cold-induced death. But Jihoon? He is _loving_ it.

 

Which is crazy, _oh, he knows_. But, really, who can blame him when Guanlin is there, tending to his every single possible need.

 

If Jihoon’s nose was running, Guanlin is instantly there with the entire box of tissues in his hands. If Jihoon coughed even the slightest, the vampire would magically procure a little cough candy and give it to Jihoon to chew on. _Heck_ , If Jihoon just so much as yawned, Guanlin would immediately stand up and shuffle back into the room with another blanket and an extra pillow for him to rest on.

 

Jihoon loved the attention—basking in every little second of it. And Guanlin actually looked genuinely happy to be in his company as well, since Jihoon couldn’t exactly leave the apartment in his current state. Plus, the storm still had yet to pass, so they were trapped.

 

It was great though, getting to spend more time together. They acted as if the previous night never even happened—talking freely, laughing on the couch together, and watching television.

 

And Jihoon thinks that things were almost back to normal between them. _Almost_.

 

The only reminder of the previous night actually happening was the big, lonely space that Guanlin kept between them now.

 

Which is normal, Jihoon tries to reason with himself at first. Normal friends should stay in their own private space and keep their hands to themselves.

 

But, really, it was getting hard to ignore. The random cuddles stopped, Guanlin stopped fiddling with his hands during breakfast and leaning into Jihoon for warmth.

 

They acted how Jihoon and his friends would act around each other. Like _friends_.

 

Except with Guanlin, things were different. Jihoon quickly came to realize that he didn’t like acting like this. He realized that he didn’t like the new, distant Guanlin who sat at the other end of the couch—the Guanlin who had to force himself to keep a steady gaze with Jihoon, who hesitated before he could make contact with him.

 

It made Jihoon feel… empty.

 

But Jihoon just shakes it off. Guanlin looks happy enough, so he is too. Hopefully.

 

Besides, all he really had to do was plop himself down next to Guanlin if he was really _that_ desperate to be next to him. Which he is _, but he won’t admit that out loud_. So, that’s what he does. He plops right down next to Guanlin. And he tries to ignore the fact that other boy flinches a little when it happens.

 

They’re watching a movie like this. Jihoon, despite Guanlin’s best efforts to avoid him, comfortably situated himself next to the vampire. Thankfully for one of them (Guanlin), Jihoon was buried under multiple layers of blanket so the contact wasn’t direct, but it was direct enough for Guanlin to shoot Jihoon what he hopes to be a convincing smile—but it’s tight and wavering. Jihoon stubbornly ignores it.

 

Eventually, Guanlin relaxes a bit more as the movie progresses. He seems to have given up since Jihoon was clearly determined to stay glued to his side for the rest of their movie marathon and there was no point in trying to fight it.

 

It’s a Halloween movie marathon. They finish watching what seems to be a modern representation of the movie Frankenstein and the previews tell them that next will be a classical take on Count Dracula.

 

Jihoon idly recalls watching this particular movie in his childhood. It’s an okay movie. The entire thing is in black and white and the story is iconic. It’s quite enjoyable this time around, now that he’s watching it with an older, more developed mind. He actually almost likes the movie.

 

Which is funny, because Guanlin is absolutely hating it.

 

“IS THIS WHAT HUMANS THINK VAMPIRES ARE LIKE??” Guanlin practically shouts, pointing accusingly at the television screen.

 

He’s fuming but Jihoon finds it absolutely hilarious, choking up laughs that his poor, sickly throat can’t handle at the moment. He feels like he’s going to hurl.

 

“It’s like they’ve never met a vampire or something,” Guanlin exclaims, looking down at the other and face contorting into what looks to be genuine shock. This only sends Jihoon into another fit of laughter.

 

“Well, not a lot of people _have_ ,” Jihoon manages to say between chuckles.

 

And Guanlin doesn’t look content with this answer. Nevertheless, they continue to watch. But Jihoon can’t help but to giggle whenever Guanlin visibly cringes or winces whenever the vampire on the screen does something that apparently real vampires don’t do.

 

Guanlin finally snaps again when the movie shows the vampire using some crazy, elaborate power in order to lure his female victim into allowing him to suck her blood.

 

“ _Okay_ , that’s not even how it works,” Guanlin sputters in annoyance, crossing his arms defiantly and face turning down into a frown.

 

Jihoon grins amusedly. “Then tell me, what _are_ vampire powers like?”

 

“For starters, they’re not called _powers_ , it’s called a _glamour_ ,” Guanlin enunciates, turning fully to face Jihoon who is still smiling up at him with laughter in his eyes.

 

“I see. I feel like I’ve heard that term before,” The latter replies thoughtfully. “But go on.”

 

“Different vampires have different kinds of glamours, but they all specialize in one. Some can make humans hallucinate, some can make them only speak the truth…” Guanlin continues to list them off, counting his fingers as he goes, “…some specialize in mind reading, memory wiping, mind control…”

 

“What about you?” Jihoon asks.

 

“Me? Ah, I’m not that cool,” Guanlin replies with a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his neck. “I can only manipulate feelings. It’s one of the more common vampire glamours.”

 

“Huh, really?”

 

Guanlin nods.

 

“Do it on me,” Jihoon says cheekily. He’s joking, but Guanlin doesn’t seem to catch that because his eyes widen and he’s sputtering.

 

“No! I can’t do that—glamour isn’t a _toy_ ,” He says and Jihoon idly finds it cute how honest Guanlin is, “Old vampires used to do it to make their prey submit. But we don’t have to do that anymore since we have alternative solutions to food,” Guanlin explains like he’s reciting it from a textbook. “Glamour should only be used in dire cases of emergency.”

 

“I see,” Jihoon muses.

 

“And besides, I don’t like doing it. It makes me feel… dirty,” The vampire says with a disgusted shudder.

 

Jihoon lets that sit for a bit, soaking up the information with a nod. He really regrets what he asks next but his mouth basically has no filter since his brain is still fuzzy from his current health condition. “How do I know you haven’t done it in the past?”

 

And Guanlin tenses up. He bows his head, ashamed, and he’s trying to move away from Jihoon now. It makes Jihoon’s heart sink into his stomach.

 

“What?” He asks curiously, detaching himself from Guanlin to take a better look at him.

 

“I… have,” Guanlin replies solemnly and Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat. This is news to him and it sends his thoughts into a frenzy, but before he could think more into it, Guanlin continues, “You’d know if I did it though. I can’t wipe memories. But, whenever a vampire uses their glamour, their eyes glow red.”

 

And that’s when it hits him. The time they first met and that time in the kitchen—before Guanlin could drink from his neck, his eyes glowed red, and upon contact, Jihoon relaxed for the boy. A shiver slithers down his spine and he almost feels sick recalling the memories. It probably shows in his face because Guanlin’s heart breaks in his eyes when he looks at Jihoon again and he’s trying to position himself away.

 

“I promise I’d never do that to you if I wasn’t in the right mind. I’m so sorry,” Guanlin insists, voice soft and cracking with sadness.

 

It takes, Jihoon a few seconds, but he actually believes the vampire. He sighs and shakes his head. He knows Guanlin wouldn’t do that.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jihoon whispers as comfortingly as he can and with a smile that Guanlin can’t bring himself to mimic. Jihoon leans against Guanlin again and he feels the other boy flinch, tensing up in shame and shifting in his spot like he’s trying to make a break for it. But Jihoon isn’t letting him go anytime soon and he won't let go until Guanlin hears what he has to say. “ _I trust you_.”

 

It’s those three final words that has the vampire’s tight expression suddenly melting. He looks down at Jihoon as if those were the magic words that he’s needed to hear these past few days.

 

“Y-You do?” He gasps softly.

 

“Of course,” Jihoon replies easily.

 

Guanlin gazes at the boy in a way that makes Jihoon almost stop breathing. A small smile spreads across the vampire’s face and his eyes light up the way he always used to look at Jihoon—before their incident. It’s a look so full of adoration and maybe something more, but Jihoon can’t tell. All he knows is that he misses this and his heart melts in his chest.

 

“Thank you,” Guanlin replies, finally relaxing against the other after what seems to feel like decades of avoiding him.

 

With a reassuring squeeze, he curls up tighter against Guanlin. It’s very apparent that their relationship hasn’t fully healed, but at least they’re getting somewhere. Starting now.

 

The two continue to watch the movie until Jihoon’s stomach growls and Guanlin is already shooting up, off the couch.

 

“I’ll make some soup,” he announces, concern painted across his face.

 

Jihoon stammers, “No—it’s okay, I don’t need it—”

 

“No, you’re sick. Get some rest, okay? You need to eat to get better,” Guanlin insists with a smile that turns Jihoon’s heart into goo.

 

He then heads towards the kitchen, leaving Jihoon on the couch who desperately wishes for the vampire to just sit next to him instead, feeling suddenly very lonely without the other boy next to him.

 

And it’s stupid, Jihoon sighs and holds his face in his hands. He really can’t believe how far he has fallen.

 

\---

 

It’s a process, but Jihoon finally gets better. He’s ready to leave the house and, much to Guanlin’s surprising dismay, the first thing he does is meet up with Daniel.

 

They’re hanging out in a local convenience store and eating ramen since both of them are poor, hungry college students. There’s a light rain, but the storm has practically fully passed and the sun is barely peeking through the clouds now.

 

Daniel enthusiastically shovels ramen into his mouth. They talk about many things, but it’s then that with his cheeks full of food, he turns to Jihoon and laughs, “So, how’s your little vampire friend doing?”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross,” Jihoon chides, his tone dripping with annoyance half because the sight is _disgusting_ and half because Daniel’s tone still screams ‘I still don’t believe there’s a vampire in your apartment, but I’ll humor you for now.’ And it pisses him off. But only as much as a best friend _can_ piss you off.

 

Which is surprisingly _enough_ , because Jihoon almost feels like punching his face in.

 

“Guanlin? He’s doing fine,” he replies instead.

 

“’Wing’ still not healed yet?” Daniel asks, making quotes with his fingers. Which only feeds Jihoon’s frustration.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Ah,” Daniel says with a nod. They sit for a moment and slurp more ramen into their mouths before Daniel is asking again, “So when is he going to be gone?”

 

It’s this question that makes Jihoon freeze up. Daniel notices because he raises a brow at the other when his face suddenly falls downcast. Jihoon just stares into his ramen like it just broke his heart.

 

“Touchy subject?” Daniel asks. There’s no hint of humor in his voice now, seeing his friend genuinely hurt over this. Although Daniel and Jihoon fooled around a lot, they both knew when to take each other seriously, they both really cared a lot about each other.

 

“I don’t know?” Jihoon replies in a soft breath. “This kind of seems crazy… but I don’t think I want him to leave.”

 

Daniel looks at him with shock and Jihoon looks back at him with the same expression—shocked. It feels so much more real, saying his thoughts out loud. Jihoon has been thinking about his relationship with Guanlin a lot for the past few days. He doesn’t really know where they stand on the spectrum of friendship, but all he knows is that he doesn’t want it to end.

 

Daniel exhales and he scratches his head in confused thought. “Wow, okay,” He says as if he’s having a hard time processing what Jihoon had just told him. It takes him a moment to continue, but he then adds, “What happened between you two these past couple of weeks?”

 

“A lot,” Jihoon answers. He briefly reflects on the time he’s spent with Guanlin and a small smile spreads across his face. “He just makes me so… _happy_.”

 

Daniel nods at Jihoon to continue.

 

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Jihoon groans and buries his face into his hands like a teenager. “He cares about me so much and he makes me feel like the most perfect person in the world. He listens to everything I say like it holds some sort of deep importance and he genuinely loves spending time with me…”

 

He pauses unexpectedly and Daniel makes a gesture with his hand, urging Jihoon on. “ _And…_?”

 

“And what?”

 

“And how do you feel about _him_?”

 

“You already know about my big, stupid crush on him,” Jihoon frowns.

 

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Daniel retorts.

 

At this, Jihoon sighs. _He_ _knows_. He knows that Daniel is trying to ask if his crush has developed into something a bit more. And, honestly, Jihoon doesn’t have an answer. He likes Guanlin a lot, he can admit that easily. But his feelings are scattered everywhere. It’s confusing and messy. Guanlin is a vampire who is both wonderful and sweet, yet so… _dangerous_ to keep around.

 

Jihoon’s heart twists.

 

“Let’s just drop this,” He sighs, rubbing his temples.

 

“Okay,” Daniel complies.

 

The two then go back to eating their ramen and talking about light-hearted things. Things that take Jihoon’s mind off of his feelings.

 

\---

 

It’s a few days after. Jihoon comes home one particular evening after meeting up with some friends for a final get together before school starts up again. And the entire event leaves Jihoon absolutely exhausted.

 

He’s more than ready to sit down, relax, and watch some TV with Guanlin to finish up his day. A small smile forms on his lips at the thought and he’s already quickening his pace up the flight of stairs and down the walkway. He approaches his apartment with a heart full of happiness but that suddenly vanishes once he opens the door. The said vampire rushes up to him with a look of guilt painted all over his face.

 

It startles Jihoon. Mostly because of Guanlin’s worrying expression, but also because it’s only 5PM and the vampire usually doesn’t wake up for another hour or so.

 

“Guanlin, what’s wrong?” He asks. The sun is still out so Jihoon quickly closes the door behind him so the entire apartment is dark again.

 

The vampire anxiously chews on his lip and looks like he doesn’t want to say anything. But this only makes Jihoon even more concerned and it probably shows on his face because the boy’s resolve finally breaks and he stammers, “I-I’m so sorry, Jihoon.”

 

“What do you mean you’re sorry?” He asks, suddenly afraid of what Guanlin has to say next.

 

Guanlin looks ashamed. He fiddles with his fingers and his eyes look sad as he continues, “I-I accidentally drank everything you bought for me… I know I said that the food would last until my wing was healed, but dead animal blood is not filling.” He explains, and Jihoon remembers them discussing this. “So I drank more of it to actually feel full.”

 

At this, Jihoon gulps visibly and the action makes Guanlin wince. But he can’t help it. Jihoon is really broke and the blood and meat he bought for the vampire all those days back was really, _really_ expensive.

 

Guanlin searches Jihoon for a moment before he just assumes the worst. “I-I’m sorry,” Guanlin apologizes again with a heavy sigh. His shoulders slump and he looks at the other with eyes so sad, it destroy something in Jihoon’s chest. “I understand if this is asking a lot,” And Guanlin doesn’t look like he wants to say what he’s about to say next, and Jihoon is more than unprepared when it happens. “I _think_ … I’m okay enough to travel back on my own. It’ll be hard but—”

 

“NO!” Jihoon shouts and the sudden interjection has Guanlin flinching back in surprise. Guanlin is looking at him now, blinking in confusion, and Jihoon’s face is turning red, so he quickly plays it off. “It’s fine,” He replies, followed by a hesitant exhale. “You need it, right? So let’s go get some right now.”

 

At this, Guanlin is opening and closing his mouth in shock. “A-Are you… sure?”

 

“Yes,” Jihoon confirms with a tight nod. “You’re not fully healed, right? It’d be dangerous if I let you go like this,” he reasons.

 

“But—”

 

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Jihoon repeats himself. But Guanlin doesn’t look convinced. He’s told Guanlin about his financial problems and if there’s anything that Jihoon knows about the vampire, it’s that he hates making problems for the other. The expression doesn’t leave Guanlin’s face so Jihoon laughs sadly and whispers, “Do you want to leave that badly?” It’s a low blow, _he knows_ , but he still asks out of genuine curiosity and to assure himself that Guanlin wants to stay in his company just as much as he does. And Jihoon more than pleased when Guanlin’s expression falls immediately after the words leave his mouth.

 

“No!” The vampire is quick to reply. He grabs for Jihoon’s hands and holds them reassuringly. “No, that’s not it at all. I just feel that I’m being a burden to you.”

 

Jihoon sighs in relief and his expression relaxes. _Thank, god._ But he’s then furrowing his eyebrows and he snaps back, “Well, you’re not. So stop thinking like that.”

 

With that being said, Jihoon starts putting back on his shoes and he’s ready to head back out when the vampire stops him.

 

“C-Can I come?” He asks.

 

Jihoon is startled because this is the first time Guanlin has ever asked to come outside with him. “Why?”

 

“It’s getting kind of late,” He says, “And this is my fault anyway.”

 

And Jihoon actually considers it. The sun is setting and he doesn’t think carrying around groceries in his shady-ass neighborhood is really the best idea, considering he’d be all by himself.

 

But the sun is still out so he says, “It’s okay, I can just call Daniel. He only lives a few blocks down…”

 

“No!” Guanlin interjects this time. Jihoon blinks a little, waiting for an explanation, and Guanlin shies away, surprised by his own outburst. He coughs awkwardly and insists, “I’ll go.”

 

“But the sun is still out,” Jihoon points slowly, raising a brow.

 

“I’ll just hide in your hood as a bat,” He explains. “The sun will be down by the time you finish.”

 

But Jihoon is still looking at him weirdly because… “What’s wrong with Daniel?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with Daniel,” Guanlin sputters. “Just… please? This is my fault and I want to take responsibility.”

 

“You don’t have to…” Jihoon starts but then Guanlin is pouting and he says something barely audible under his breath.

 

 _“You already spent time with Daniel today.”_ He says. And Jihoon knows that he wasn’t supposed to hear that. But he does and it makes his heart ache. He’s always just left Guanlin in his apartment but it’s now that he realizes that Guanlin may or may not actually be enjoying it. Which sends a wave of concern rushing into the pit of Jihoon’s stomach.

 

“Actually, yeah. Can you come with me?” He asks.

 

Guanlin perks up, “Really?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Jihoon can’t help but to grin because Guanlin looks so genuinely excited. The last thing he sees is a beaming gummy-smile when Guanlin is suddenly engulfed in black smoke and there is now a little bat at his feet.

 

Jihoon kneels down and scoops up the animal into his hands. It’s been such a long time since he’s seen Guanlin like this and it does something to him.

 

It’s a known fact that Jihoon has always had a soft spot for cute things. Most of his wardrobe was pink or other shades of vibrant colors. He only bought things that were soft and he had various stuffed animals scattered around his apartment. So fluffy, tiny bat Guanlin triggered something in Jihoon that had him melting.

 

He coos and rubs his finger on Guanlin’s small head, which the vampire actually really likes because he’s nuzzling back against Jihoon’s finger.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so cute and soft,” He whimpers, stroking Guanlin’s back gently and scratching under his chin.

 

The bat squeaks in reply and he looks like he’s smiling. It’s so _adorable_ and Jihoon absolutely loses his mind.

 

He then lets fluffy, pocket-sized Guanlin climb into his hood and curl up between the folds of cloth, shielding himself away from the sun. Once he’s settled, Jihoon steps out the door and they head toward the 24-hour supermarket.

 

 

Jihoon shops mindlessly, strolling down the isles and picking things off the shelf that he needs. Ramen, corn flakes, milk, coffee, creamer, rice… Jihoon only dines on the most _exquisite_ of the college diet foods. Which means that everything he buys needs to be cheap. And he is more than thankful that his mom taught him how to use coupons and rewards cards.

 

He picks up the very bloodied meat from the same butcher, who gives him the same bored look. But before he can walk away, the butcher grunts, “What do you even do with all that blood, kid?”

 

Guanlin stirs in his hood and Jihoon doesn’t know what to say because he's too tired to come up with a lie on the spot, so he just tells the truth like the biggest idiot, “I feed it to the vampire living in my apartment.”

 

And for the first time, the butcher looks at him with something other than boredom. Rather, he looks at him like he’s insane.

 

“Oh.”

 

Jihoon nods and flashes the man a tight grin before he mechanically turns and scurries away to the checkout line. _Nice going, genius._

 

The line is long tonight. With a sigh of exhaustion, he looks through all the candies and chips lining the walls to the register. It’s been a while since he had bought chips so he moves to grab some Pringles when suddenly there’s a weight on his shoulder and he hears a soft squeak.

 

He turns and sees Guanlin’s little face.

 

“What is it?” He asks quietly, hoping that no one heard him talking to the animal.

 

Somehow, the bat looks angry and he’s scowling at the chips in his hand.

 

“This?” He asks, holding the bag up.

 

Guanlin nods.

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

Guanlin makes a puking face.

 

“It tastes bad?”

 

He shakes his head, no. Jihoon thinks for a second before he guesses again.

 

“It’s… bad for me?”

 

Guanlin nods and motions with his wing to put it back.

 

And he complies. He robotically puts the bag of chips back where they were, just as he is instructed. He really wants them though, but Jihoon can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy on the inside because Guanlin’s never ending concern for him makes his heart flutter. Which makes his cheeks turn red. And he’s glad that Guanlin climbs back into his hood so the boy couldn’t see his blushing face.

 

Eventually, Jihoon checks out all his items and the pair begins to head home.

 

The sun has almost set at this point, but not enough for Guanlin to peek out yet. Which isn’t a problem. The bags aren’t heavy and Jihoon doesn’t mind it. Plus it gives him time to himself as he just takes his time, strolling down the sidewalk.

 

He walks easily for a few blocks. It’s beginning to get a bit chilly out so he quickens his pace ever so slightly. His mind drifts and now he’s idly thinking about whether or not there will be snow this year and he really hopes there will be. He’s thinking between schoolwork and finances when he’s walking by a dark alleyway.

 

That’s when a hand shoots out from the shadows and grabs him by the collar.

 

Jihoon is still blinking out of his daze when he’s shoved up against the wall and there’s a sharp, cold knife pressed up against the underside of his chin.

 

“Empty your pockets, kid,” The thug commands, voice muffled by the bandana tied around his mouth.

 

He’s disorientated. It takes a second for Jihoon to realize the situation he’s in, but when he does, he’s hit with a wave of anxiety that bursts in his stomach and sends him into a panic. Jihoon tries to scream but the knife is then pressed harder to his neck and the sound dies in his throat.

 

“Make a sound and you’re dead,” He growls, voice dripping with seriousness, as if he had no problem taking Jihoon’s life then and there.

 

He’s shaking now. His legs are giving out which only forces the thug to pull him back, allowing him to shove Jihoon harder up against the wall.

 

The movement forces Jihoon’s head to bang against the rigid cement and it makes him dizzy, knees buckling. His hands are clammy and he’s dropped his groceries onto the ground, jars rolling across the pavement. He grabs at the arm that’s holding him flush to the wall and tries to get the man to let go of him, but it’s no use. He squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a strangled sob that only has the man exhaling impatiently and tightening his grip.

 

“I don’t have anything,” Jihoon chokes, “My phone and my wallet are in my right pocket—”

 

Once the words leave his mouth, the man takes no time to start digging around in Jihoon’s pocket. The hand holding him to the wall has disappeared and Jihoon thinks that he can make a break for it, but the second he flinches, the knife presses harder against his skin, finally piercing into the soft flesh under his chin and drawing blood.

 

He’s stuck.

 

But before the man can dig out his wallet, the sun fully sets and the alleyway is engulfed in an eerie, black darkness.

 

There’s a cold wind that whistles through the area and the air grows thick and damp.

 

And in the blink of an eye, the knife against his neck and the hand digging around in his pocket vanish because in a whirlwind of smoke, Guanlin appears.

 

And he’s _terrifying_.

 

Jihoon crumbles to the ground and that’s when the tears begin to well up in his eyes and the weight of the situation finally hits him because _he almost died again._

Jihoon’s shoulders are shaking and he holds himself, trying to calm down but he can’t. He curls up into a ball, bringing his knees to his chest. He’s so overwhelmed by the sudden attack, he doesn’t even remember when the tears start falling from his eyes, staining his cold, red cheeks…

 

“STOP,” The man yells.

 

With as much courage as he can, Jihoon lifts his head and that’s when he sees Guanlin holding the man up by the collar as if he were nothing more than a doll. He’s dangling the thug several feet into the air and Jihoon is thankful he can’t see Guanlin’s face, because he can see the other’s. And it’s pale and drained, trembling with fear.

 

“What… are you?” The man gapes in horror.

 

In response, Guanlin slams him against the opposing wall so hard that some of the chipping rubble falls to the ground in a puff of dust.

 

Jihoon jolts in shock at the explosive sound and the raw power that’s oozing from the vampire in front of him. He covers his mouth with his hands and whimpers at the sight at the soft boy he’s come to know and love, transformed into something almost... _monstrous_.

 

The grown man is sobbing now and he’s clawing at Guanlin’s arm, but not even for a second does Guanlin’s grip waver.

 

“LET ME GO,” He screeches, “PLEASE!”

 

Guanlin grip tightens and he presses him harder into the cement behind him. The man kicks and gasps for air, sobbing louder and louder.

 

“I’M SORRY, I WON’T DO IT AGAIN,” He begs.

 

But Guanlin isn’t letting up. He shoves a fist straight into the thug’s stomach, which causes the man to choke, spit flying from his mouth and he crumbles in Guanlin’s grasp. Jihoon can hear every labored breath that Guanlin takes and it rings in his ears. It sounds as if doing this was taking a toll on the boy’s entire being, like doing this was more than beyond his control. Like something inside him snapped.

 

And Jihoon needed to stop him before he hurt himself and the man any more than he already has.

 

“ _GUANLIN, LET HIM GO,”_ He shouts, voice echoing through the emptiness of the alleyway.

 

And as if something clicked inside the vampire’s mind, he jolts. Mechanically, his grip on the thug loosens.

 

The man slowly falls from Guanlin’s grasp and he tumbles to the floor in a slump. He takes one more look at Guanlin and he scrambles back a few feet before breaking into a sprint, disappearing into the darkness of the alleyway.

 

It’s then that everything is silent except for the sound of Jihoon’s hard breaths and sniffles from the cold air.

 

After a moment, Guanlin finally turns around. He takes one look at Jihoon and he’s suddenly next to him on his knees.

 

“Are you okay, Jihoon? Did he hurt you?” He asks frantically.

 

Guanlin is desperately searching his body for any wounds and he cups Jihoon’s face into his hands. Jihoon can see Guanlin’s heart break in his eyes at the sight of him and he tenderly wipes the tears staining Jihoon’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Guanlin whispers brokenly. He runs his fingers soothingly against Jihoon’s skin and brushes his hands through his hair. He holds Jihoon as if he were as fragile as glass. And as if Jihoon was the most precious thing in the entire world to him and seeing him like this—like he was about to shatter—would absolutely destroy him.

 

And his ministrations work because Jihoon suddenly feels himself calming down and he almost forgets that these same hands almost beat up a grown man.

 

“I-I’m fine,” He finally croaks.

 

But Guanlin doesn’t look like he believes him so he tilts Jihoon’s head up and that’s when he notices the cut on his chin.

 

“You’re bleeding,” He whispers.

 

“It’s just a small cut…” Jihoon assures the other. However, he doesn’t miss the sudden red that flashes through Guanlin’s eyes and his heart is dropping into the pit of his stomach.

 

He jolts back and out of the soft hold of Guanlin’s grasp. He watches a pained expression wash over the vampire’s face as he pulls his hands back in shock, noticing what he’s just done.

 

“I wasn’t going to—I’d never hurt—Jihoon, I’m s-sor…” Guanlin hastily chokes. But Jihoon can’t get the look of fear out of his eyes and the vampire catches every emotion that flashes through them.

 

And there is hurt written all over his face. Whatever he was trying to say dies in his throat, as if he finally convinces himself that there was no way he could tell Jihoon that he wasn’t going to hurt him. So he just sighs and says, “W-We need to get you disinfected and bandaged up.”

 

And Jihoon hates himself. He hates that when Guanlin stands up and offers his hand to him that he hesitates to grab it. He hates that he forgets every single time that Guanlin has been kind and wonderful to him. But the scene where Guanlin is holding the man above his head and those red eyes staring at the cut on his chin still lingers in his mind.

 

Guanlin’s hand balls into a fist because clearly, Jihoon isn’t going to accept it. So he shakily lets it fall to his side and he makes room for Jihoon to get up by himself.

 

His knees are still wobbly and he staggers a bit as he hauls himself off the ground.

 

He watches as Guanlin picks up their groceries and waits for Jihoon at the end of the alleyway in the dim lights of the street.

 

Hesitantly, he makes his way over to the other and they fall into a steady pace, walking home in the chilly autumn air.

 

Jihoon notices that the vampire walks stiffly and keeps a good amount of space between them. He’s cautious not to look at Jihoon, but the poor boy can’t help but to worry for the other so he occasionally glances down at him. But Jihoon catches his glance every single time he turns and it startles Guanlin, quickly turning away.

 

It’s then that Jihoon sighs and convinces himself that he’s being ridiculous. He doesn’t want things to be distant between them again. He doesn’t want to be afraid of Guanlin. So he sucks up his fears with a hesitant, shaky gulp.

 

Under the lights of the street lamps, Jihoon sees that Guanlin’s face is flushed with regret and his features are drawn tight in frustration and anger.

 

Jihoon takes in a quick breath before he closes the distance between them and leans against the tall vampire, who flinches in shock.

 

“Sorry,” Jihoon murmurs. “My legs still kinda feel like noodles,” He lies with a soft laugh. “Is it okay if I lean against you like this?”

 

When Guanlin’s features melt into concern, Jihoon’s heart melts too.

 

“Take it easy,” He says and allows Jihoon to lean a little more of his weight onto him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No, thank you…” Guanlin says softly.

 

And Jihoon doesn’t hear Guanlin continue, _“…for giving me another chance.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so dramatique lolol is this twilight, dude? am I writing kpop twilight? what have I become. I hope my parents are proud of me.  
> ALSO omg the beautiful mv u guys /sweats irl. I have so, so , so many thoughts. so many. but most importantly: @ymc yall bitches, why u gotta go and kill my bias like that?? aklsdjfakl honestly, I know this mv was about brothers but the way daniel and ong looked at each other in the rain was probably the most romantic thing I’ve seen since the titanic movie lollll  
> anyway pls tell me if there are any mistakes!!! i'll proofread this again later lolol i was just really excited to get this out :'D  
> next chap will be out soon! so until then, my loves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alksdjfaskldf omg im CRYING last chapter u guys all assumed the absolute worst and that this fic was going to be angsty in like… ALL THE SADDEST WAYS AKLSJDAD okay first: who hurt u guys to think that I’d betray u all like that. but omg some of the things yall said were so creative yet so sad that the comment actually made my heart ache LOLOL and second: this isn’t going to end in an angst LOL like, I have the happiest ending planned :’D so rest easy, my sweets.
> 
> WARNING: a bit more violence and minor Aladdin movie spoilers LOLOLOL

Two days pass and things are easy between them again. Everything is the same, except this time, Guanlin _insists_ that he starts doing chores around Jihoon’s apartment.

 

“You really don’t have to,” Jihoon says over the sound of the television. It was the third time that day Guanlin had asked the question—the eleventh time in total ever since that night in the alley.

 

“Please?” Guanlin begs, “I feel bad. You’ve done so much for me, this is the least I could do.”

 

Jihoon frowns, gaze still fixed on the television in front of him. “You really don’t owe me anything,” he insists, voice now laced with a hint of annoyance. He can feel Guanlin boring holes into the side of his head with his eyes and he can tell that the other doesn’t accept that answer. He didn’t even have to turn and look at the vampire to know that he’s upset.

 

“But I feel like I do,” he hears Guanlin whisper and it hurts Jihoon enough for the boy to finally turn and look at the vampire. “It’s just, I cause so much trouble and I really want to make it up to you…” He murmurs guiltily.

 

At this, Jihoon sighs, lips drawing tight into a slant. He didn’t like the idea of putting the vampire to work in his house. It almost made him feel like the other was undermining his hospitality—but he knows that the exact opposite of what Guanlin’s intentions were. But still, it was painful to think that the boy thought so little of JIhoon that he had to do something to make up for his faults even though Jihoon already forgave him. But nonetheless, Jihoon gives in, “ _Fine_. If it’ll make you feel better. You can do the laundry or something. Or wash the dishes or vacuum. Just don’t be too loud while I’m asleep, okay?”

 

And the vampire lights up in happiness. “Thank you! You won’t be disappointed, I promise!” He says.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jihoon replies, waving dismissively. He then gets up and heads to his room to go to bed.

 

“Good night, Jihoon!”

 

“Good night.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, he wakes up and Jihoon is more than surprised to find his apartment completely cleaned from floor to ceiling. His kitchen is spotless and his bathroom is organized. The papers on his desk have been set into different piles and there’s an empty bowl next to a box of cereal on his kitchen table. He walks up to the items and finds a note that says: ‘Have a nice rest of your day!’

 

When Jihoon looks up, he sees Guanlin asleep on the couch, as if the boy knew that he’d pass out right after cleaning Jihoon’s apartment, hence the note.

 

And the sight makes Jihoon’s heart melt in his chest. He slips the note into his pocket and hopes that he doesn’t forget to take it out later. He pours himself a bowl of cereal from what Guanlin has laid out for him and eats in silence before heading out the door.

 

One final thought crosses his mind as he steps out into the daylight and it falls somewhere along the lines of noting to himself to be more tidy so that Guanlin would never have to work too hard to clean his apartment again.

 

\---

 

Ever since that day, Guanlin had taken it upon himself to clean up after Jihoon. Weirdly, it almost felt like Guanlin was like some kind of butler and Jihoon still wasn’t comfortable with it. But aside from that, Guanlin was still the vampire who lazed around on his couch and watched television with Jihoon until he went to bed.

 

And that’s what they’re doing. So Jihoon shrugs it off. Things were fine, for now.

 

The pair tunes into a channel that’s playing a Disney movie marathon and Aladdin pops onto the screen. They watch as they normally do, but for some reason that night… it was quiet.

 

For some reason, Guanlin isn’t asking questions. He stares hard and concentrated at the movie in front of them and he almost asks if there’s something wrong, but Jihoon decides to just shrug it off. It’s their first movie of the night and Guanlin is still waking up, so maybe he was still tired, Jihoon concludes.

 

The movie goes on in the same, strange silence until they get to the very end where Aladdin and Jasmine fly off into the night on their magic carpet. The two share a kiss and sing whatever iconic Disney song Jihoon can’t seem to remember, and the image fades out into the credits.

 

Jihoon waits for Guanlin to say something. _Anything_. But he is still weirdly quiet.

 

Cautiously, Jihoon takes a moment to turn and look at Guanlin. It’s then that he catches Guanlin peeking over at him, who meets his gaze and quickly snaps away, shoulder’s tensing and probably praying that Jihoon didn’t notice him. But the latter boy just smirks.

 

“I saw you,” Jihoon snickers and Guanlin slumps over in defeat. “What’s up?”

 

It’s not really unexpected what the vampire says next. Rather, it’s what Jihoon has been waiting for this entire night. But the way Guanlin stammers, “I have… a question,” almost makes Jihoon nervous to hear what the other boy has to say.

 

“What is it?” He asks carefully. And Guanlin is fidgeting, looking down at his hands in his lap as if he’s debating on whether or not he should turn back. So Jihoon urges on, curiosity only peaking, “You know you can ask me anything, why are you hesitating now?” He finishes with a laugh that he hopes brightens the mood, but the sound catches in his throat a few seconds later because Guanlin looks at him in a way that awakens the butterflies in his stomach.

 

His gaze is sincere and so raw with something Jihoon hasn’t seen before and it takes his breath away. He barely hears what Guanlin says but it sounds like, “Have you ever been in love? Like Aladdin and Jasmine?” He nervously points to the screen.

 

Jihoon swallows hard and blinks back into reality. “Um… not really?” And it sounds more like a question because other than the fact that he’s practically crushing over Guanlin. So no, actually. He hasn’t.

 

But Guanlin looks genuinely astonished at this and it makes him embarrassed.

 

“What?!” Jihoon asks self-consciously, flushing at Guanlin’s surprise.

 

“Nothing, nothing!” He stammers, “I’m just shocked because you’re so lovely and wonderful I thought that maybe you would have already…”

 

But the sound of Jihoon choking cuts the vampire off and he downright blushes full on red because _how could Guanlin be so straightforward about something like this???_ And he can’t help that it’s actually quite endearing, which only tints Jihoon’s blush a few shades darker.

 

“I don’t know!” He sputters, voice rising in panic. “Why do you want to know?”

 

And it’s Guanlin’s turn to jolt in surprise because he probably didn’t expect to be questioned back. And if he could blush too, he probably would have.

 

“It’s just something that crossed my mind when we were watching the movie,” He insists, holding his own face in his hands, eyes wide with the same panic Jihoon was feeling.

 

They both stare at each other in shocked silence. Neither of them really knows what to say until Jihoon feels a bubble of laughter escape from his chest and he’s doubling over, holding his stomach.

 

“What is it?” Guanlin asks cautiously, looking over Jihoon in frightened worry.

 

It takes a moment for him to stop laughing, but Jihoon can’t help it. The situation was so ridiculous and Guanlin was none-the-wiser about what he said. “You think I’m lovely and wonderful?” he asks with a chuckle, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

Guanlin hesitantly bites his lip and nods stiffly, as if he were embarrassed to admit it now.

 

But the response makes Jihoon burst into a grin. He decides not to look too deep into it and convinces himself that Guanlin probably didn’t mean for it to sound romantic, so he just nods and says, “Thank you. I think you’re lovely and wonderful too.”

 

He doesn’t get to catch the way Guanlin’s eyes soften and shine down at him before he stands up and yawns.

 

“I’m going to go to bed now,” he announces and Guanlin nods.

 

“Do you need me to clean anything?” He asks.

 

And Jihoon doesn’t want to say anything, but he hasn’t done his laundry in _weeks_ , so he says, “Actually, yeah. Can you do the laundry? I’m sorry, I would have done it but—”

 

Guanlin cuts him off with a wave and a smile, “It’s fine. I’ll do it later. Good night, Jihoon.”

 

“Good night,” He replies with a smile.

 

And with that, he heads off to bed.

 

\---

 

It’s the same night, but only a few hours later. Jihoon is fast asleep in bed with the moonlight pouring in through his window. He’s curled up warm under his blankets and dreaming wonderful things until suddenly, there is a loud _CLANG_ that is followed by a sharp cry.

 

He shoots up and blinks, still only half-awake. “What was… that,” He mutters sleepily, rubbing his eyes. But then there’s another cry that jolts him out of his tired daze. “Guanlin,” He gasps, tumbling out of bed, blankets flying off.

 

He bursts into his living room and scans the apartment, trying to figure out where the vampire was. His eyes then land on a dim light spilling in through a crack left by the door to his laundry room. It’s the small whimpers that confirm Guanlin’s location in Jihoon’s mind and he practically kicks down the door.

 

There he finds Guanlin on the ground, pressed tight against the wall with tears brimming in his eyes. He’s heaving hard, ragged breaths and his head is thrown to the side, mouth gaping open in a silent scream. He’s clutching onto his right wrist his left hand and staring at his now blackened, sizzling fingers, looking as if they had somehow caught fire.

 

Jihoon is paralyzed with fear. Every cry that leaves Guanlin’s mouth rings through his ears like a siren and his vision blurs in a dizzying panic. His eyes dart down to a familiar pair of jeans strewn onto the floor of his laundry room. It wobbles in and out of focus before his eyes then flicker over to a short silver chain lying at his feet, glistening up at him almost _mockingly_. And Jihoon knows this chain. It’s the same silver chain that he had bought with Daniel all those days back.

 

Shakily, he reaches down to the floor and picks up the item carefully, looking at it, wide-eyed and dazed with shock.

 

He then turns to look at Guanlin and opens his mouth to offer an explanation, but he is cut off when Guanlin scrambles closer to the wall and away from Jihoon. He holds his hand closer to his chest, flesh disintegrating and steaming at the fingertips, and he chokes, “P-Please… don’t come near me with that—I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” And Jihoon’s stomach twists. He feels nauseous. But Guanlin continues to chant the sickening mantra as if his life depended on it—like if he were to stop apologizing, Jihoon would use the piece of silver to hurt him.

 

“Guanlin…” Jihoon starts, but the boy squeezes his eyes shut and cowers in fear.

 

It’s then that Jihoon’s heart shatters into a million pieces.

 

Without a second thought, he storms off into his kitchen and shoves the expensive chain into his trashcan. He then runs back to Guanlin and falls to his knees, looking to aid the boy.

 

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s in full blown panic mode and his mind is racing because Guanlin is shaking in pain and the skin on his fingers are turning darker and darker as if they were infected. The blackness slowly climbs to Guanlin’s knuckles and he is practically writhing. He chokes out another sob that echoes in Jihoon’s ears and sends a wave of fear and guilt pooling into his stomach.

 

He needs to get the vampire’s attention. So with as much courage as he can, he whimpers, “G-Guanlin?” Not making a move touch the boy, fearing that he’d hurt him even more than he already has.

 

It’s then that the vampire finally looks at Jihoon, eyes wet with tears. And Jihoon almost wishes that he didn’t because when they lock gazes, Jihoon breaks. Guanlin looks at him, afraid. _Afraid of Jihoon_. And he hates it. He hates it so much that he feels sick and he just wants to make everything better for Guanlin again, but the second he moves, Guanlin flinches and Jihoon feels the world crashing around him.

 

“Guanlin, please tell me what I can do to help you,” He sobs, voice cracking in a helpless plea.

 

The vampire hesitates a little before he manages to say through clenched teeth, “It… _burns_.”

 

Instantly, Jihoon hauls Guanlin up and pulls him to the kitchen sink where he shoves the lever on, letting cold water run onto his fingers.

 

He feels Guanlin’s hand shaking, as if it were going to fall apart at any moment, so in a desperate attempt to help the boy, he runs his thumb over Guanlin’s palm soothingly. He traces patterns—circles, squares, swirls—and hopes that the gentle movements take Guanlin’s mind off of the pain he was feeling.

 

It’s quiet and Jihoon’s ministrations slowly begin to work because the boy’s hands aren’t shaking as much anymore and he’s stopped sniffling.

 

Over the sound of the running water falling onto their combined hands, Guanlin finally speaks up, voice broken and wavering. It’s a weak sound, yet every word stabs Jihoon hard in the chest when he asks, “Why… did you have that?”

 

He knew the question was coming, but he still can’t help but to flinch once the words leave Guanlin’s mouth. And he can’t bring himself to look at the other. So instead, he stares hard at the water pouring onto their hands and the darkness of Guanlin’s fingers, now completely blackened like charcoal.

 

“It's not yours... is it?” Guanlin asks. And his voice is light and almost sounds hopeful, as if Guanlin were trying to cling onto the fact that Jihoon would never hurt him—that this had all just been some big misunderstanding.

 

At this, Jihoon feels something catch in his throat. His eyes begin to sting and he can feel a weight of guilt rest heavy on his shoulders. With a shuddering breath, he answers. “It is,” He confesses and Guanlin tenses up. “I… bought it,” He mutters.

 

His ears are ringing. He’s not ready for what Guanlin has to say next. He wants the boy to lash out at him and make him regret what he’s done even more than he already feels. Jihoon is so mad at himself, he wishes he never bought that stupid chain. But Guanlin, that boy, only knows how to blame one person—himself—and breaks something inside of Jihoon.

 

“Ah, I see,” Guanlin whispers, voice uneven and faltering. A bitter laugh escapes through the vampire’s lips and Jihoon feels his heart split into two when Guanlin adds, “Does this mean… you still don’t trust me?”

 

Jihoon can’t say anything.

 

His heart splits into three when Guanlin continues, “Are you… still afraid of me?”

 

And that’s when he falls apart. _I do trust you, Guanlin._ Jihoon thinks and he really means it. He trusts Guanlin so much as a person and cherishes every second that they’ve been together. He trusts Guanlin—the boy who wishes him good night and greets him good morning. He trusts the Guanlin who genuinely loves being in his presence and would do anything to make Jihoon smile— _make Jihoon happy_. He trusts Guanlin with all his heart, and he hates that a pair of red eyes and elongated canines suddenly flashes through his mind. It’s the reason that he bought the chain in the first place. And it stops him from being able to reply.

 

After a few seconds that seem to drag on like years, Guanlin takes his silence as an answer and he sighs, “I see…”

 

Jihoon finally turns to look at Guanlin and the boy has bags under his eyes. He looks tired and sad and even though he’s looking back at Jihoon, his expression is detached and broken, as if he weren’t really seeing him.

 

It hurt. But what hurt Jihoon the most were the vampire’s eyes. Guanlin’s eyes that always glittered and shined for Jihoon were now soulless and dark—empty.

 

And looking into them destroys him.

 

It’s then that Guanlin mutters something so quietly, Jihoon doesn’t quite catch it.

 

“What did you say?” He asks cautiously.

 

“I said,” Guanlin swallows hard as if it pained him to repeat what he was about to say. But he locks Jihoon’s eyes again, unwavering and serious. “I’d give anything to go back in time and stop myself from hurting you.”

 

Jihoon’s heart stops beating in his chest and he looks at Guanlin in shocked silence.

 

“All you’ve done is take care of me and all I’ve done is create problems for you,” Guanlin sighs. “I wish… I could go back in time and prevent us from meeting if that meant you’d feel happier and safer without me.”

 

And at this, Jihoon sharply shouts back at him, “NO.”

 

Guanlin looks at him in surprise. He then opens his mouth to protest, but Jihoon doesn’t let him.

 

“Yeah, I’m afraid of you,” Jihoon admits harshly and Guanlin flinches back, eyes wide and lip quivering. “I’m afraid because I don’t know if you’ll attack me one day. I’m afraid that one day, you might lose control over yourself completely and drink my blood—or I’d at least have to watch you do it to someone else,” He confesses.

 

A look of pain crosses Guanlin’s features and Jihoon watches as his heart breaks in his eyes. It’s then that Guanlin panics and tries to pull his hand out of Jihoon’s grasp, as if he were trying to make a run for it—trying to escape from hearing the words he’s scared to hear Jihoon say. But Jihoon only holds on tighter, trapping the boy and forcing him to listen.

 

“But never _once_ have I regretted meeting you,” He hisses sternly. “Never for a second have I regretted helping you out or taking you in.”

 

At this, Guanlin freezes and Jihoon continues, “It’s stupid!” He cries, “It’s stupid that I’m afraid of you but I’ve never actually seen you hurt someone. You stopped every single time you attacked me, you stopped yourself from hurting that thug from the previous night… You’ve never done anything that would have forced me to be afraid of you, yet I still feel this way. _This is all me…not you._

 

“Guanlin, you’re an incredible and sweet person. I know that. And I’m sorry that I still flinch whenever you do anything remotely vampire-like and I’m sorry that I bought that _stupid_ chain. You keep saying you’re sorry and you keep trying to make up for things you didn’t do—things you’re not at fault for—so stop thinking that you owe me anything. Stop thinking that you don’t deserve kindness. I’m doing this because I want to and I don’t expect anything back,” Jihoon shouts, voice shaking from sheer emotion.

 

Guanlin is stunned silent and his mouth is parted in shock.

 

“If anything,” Jihoon whispers, “I think I’d regret _not_ meeting you.”

 

He turns off the faucet with a heavy sigh. The dripping of water still leaking from the spout fills the thick silence around them and Jihoon is still holding Guanlin’s injured hand. His fingers are charred black and it hurts Jihoon because _he_ was the one who did that to him.

 

He carefully runs his fingers over Guanlin’s hurt ones and they twitch ever so slightly under his touch.

 

“The way you looked at me when I was holding that silver chain…” Jihoon utters under his breath, just loud enough for Guanlin to hear. “Do you think that I look at you with that same kind of fear?”

 

Guanlin doesn’t say anything. Instead, he looks away and exhales shakily. It’s a silent, unspoken yes and it makes Jihoon sad.

 

“I don’t,” Jihoon promises. “And even when I do _, just for a second_ , I regret it.”

 

It’s then that Guanlin finally says something. It’s quiet and barely audible, but Jihoon catches every word. “Why are you so kind to me… Why are you doing this for me?”

 

“Because—” Jihoon starts, it’s then that it hits him, and his feelings finally piece together in his brain, “Because I care about you, Guanlin. I cared about you when you were a bat at my door and I still care about you now…” It takes Jihoon a second, but he then continues, “And I’m willing to accept all of you—vampire too—and I want to help. If you’ll let me.”

 

“I think… I’d like that,” Guanlin whispers. He then looks back up at Jihoon, but this time there’s that sparkle in his eye and a hint of happiness and relief that has Jihoon relaxing and breaking out into a wobbly smile. “Thank you…” Guanlin continues, “And, I care about you too,” He croaks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And Guanlin’s injured fingers curl gently around Jihoon’s, locking their hands together in a silent promise.

 

\---

 

After that night, things fall back into their steady routine.

 

Even better, things have been more relaxed between the two of them.

 

Jihoon wakes up in the morning and eats breakfast as Guanlin watches. They share stories with one another about their pasts…

 

Jihoon tells Guanlin about one time he glued Daniel’s finger to a chair during naptime in kindergarten.

 

Guanlin tells Jihoon about one time when he was learning to fly, he flew into an electrical wire and ended up in the medical-wing for two weeks.

 

Jihoon recalls a time during high school when a girl confessed to him and he didn’t know how to respond so he just ran away.

 

Guanlin tells Jihoon about a time when he accidentally used his vampire glamour to make someone laugh for 3 hours straight.

 

They continue to watch movies together and as time passes, Jihoon can’t seem to remember what his apartment life was like before Guanlin showed up and he doesn’t want to remember. He feels like he’s known Guanlin forever at this point and he’d never want the vampire to leave.

 

\---

 

It’s far past midnight when Jihoon sits up in his bed, tired and frustrated. He’s been twisting and turning in his sheets for the last few hours because he can’t sleep.

 

He knows that he’s physically tired, but mentally, his brain is running at top speed.

 

He sighs. It’s just another one of those restless nights where Jihoon can’t stop thinking about his future in the engineering field. He thinks about school starting up again just right around the corner after fall break ends. He thinks about his family and how he misses them. He thinks about his budget and school expenses.

 

This won’t do.

 

Jihoon crawls out of bed and paces around his room for a bit. He wants to sleep so badly but his brain won’t let him.

 

Exhausted, he finally realizes that there was no hope of him going to bed anytime soon. So with that, he carefully opens his door and peeks his head through the crack.

 

He scans his living room and his eyes immediately rest on Guanlin. The boy is curled up on the couch and watching some old black and white television program.

 

He walks quietly through the door and steps out into the area, but apparently, no sound can get passed Guanlin and the boy’s head immediately whips around, eyes landing on Jihoon trying to sneak by.

 

“Jihoon?” Guanlin asks, face scrunching up in concern and confusion. “It’s late, what are you doing up?”

 

“Can’t sleep,” Jihoon mumbles, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot under the boy’s calm gaze.

 

Guanlin frowns and pats the spot next to him on the couch. Jihoon obeys the silent gesture and walks over, sitting down next to the vampire.

 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” He asks with a voice so soft, it’s somehow already lulling Jihoon to sleep.

 

Jihoon gets comfortable on the couch and pulls his knees to his chest, resting his chin between them. He tiredly looks up at Guanlin who returns his gaze with one that is full of something that might be adoration. But Jihoon can’t tell because he’s really tired, but his brain is still buzzing and keeping him up.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jihoon murmurs.

 

“It can’t be nothing if it’s been keeping you up,” Guanlin argues back. His voice is so gentle that Jihoon’s eyes are fluttering close. He regains consciousness again when he feels a cold hand on his. “You can tell me,” he insists.

 

With a sigh, Jihoon complies. “It’s just… _human stuff_. I’m scared about my future and what’s going to happen with my career. Blah blah blah, all that jazz.” He mutters with a small, bitter laugh.

 

“I see.”

 

“I’m just… stressed out a little, I suppose,” Jihoon says into the fabric of his sweater sleeves.

 

It’s then that Jihoon feels the couch shift a little and Guanlin is throwing half of his blanket over Jihoon’s shoulders so that they can share. The action surprises Jihoon because Guanlin hasn’t initiated contact like this since that night in the kitchen—but he instantly relaxes. He misses this. He feels so safe and warm against Guanlin and he curls up tighter against his side.

 

Guanlin thinks for a bit before he finally says, voice deep and soothing, “I know that you know, I don’t really get where you’re coming from,” he explains. “We’re from very different worlds.”

 

Jihoon nods, allowing Guanlin to continue.

 

“But I do know one thing, and it’s that you’re a genuinely incredible person Jihoon. You’re strong and selfless—you’ll figure out what you need to do when the time comes. You don’t need to be prepared for every little thing in the future. Sometimes, you just need to let it happen.”

 

Jihoon let’s that sit for a while, and after some consideration, he feels a weight lift off his shoulders. He smiles sleepily and turns to Guanlin who is looking down at him with so much compassion that Jihoon feels warm and fuzzy on the inside. Sometimes, despite how innocent and naïve Guanlin can be at times, he forgets how mature the vampire can be. And it’s reassuring.

 

“Thanks, I really needed that,” He whispers.

 

“You’re welcome,” Guanlin hums.

 

The two sit together in comfortable silence, watching the television flash, humming at a low, soothing volume.

 

Jihoon remembers leaning into Guanlin and resting his head on his shoulder. He remembers this because the shoulder is so soft and comfortable—much more so than his own bed. He curls up next to the vampire and links their arms together.

 

He remembers Guanlin sighing in content and resting his own head on top of Jihoon’s.

 

Jihoon remembers a lot about that night, but he doesn’t remember falling asleep.

 

But the next morning, he wakes up in his own bed feeling rejuvenated, fresh, and ready to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally as angsty as its gonna get, folks :’D everything else from here is just gonna be that Good Wholesome shit.  
> Anyway, tell me what u think! :D I’ll proofread this again later, but if u catch any mistakes, pls tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for the 2000+ hits and 200+ kudos!!! :D im so HAPPY u have no idea. it honestly makes me so excited that people actually enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. ;u; so thank u a billion times! u guys are super awesome and im so grateful <3
> 
> anyway! I hope u enjoy this chapter! cuz, boy… this was probably the hardest one for me to write ;;; it went through like 6 different rough drafts (not including all the times I proofread and changed things around ;;;;;;) it’s the longest chapter I’ve written thus far at 8.5k+ words ;;;
> 
> WARNING: B L O O D (and fluff so corny that u might die).

Daniel finally meets Guanlin on a Tuesday evening.

 

It wasn’t a planned meeting, rather, it was a spur of the moment sort of thing.

 

Daniel and Jihoon had spent their entire afternoon at the arcade and were on their way back when he had caught his shorter friend smiling down at his feet, gas station Slurpee completely forgotten in his hands and melting rapidly. Daniel was going to ignore him—shrug it off like it he didn’t even notice in the first place—but when Jihoon started giggling to himself out of nowhere, it made Daniel uncomfortable enough to finally ask.

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

Jihoon snaps up from his daydream, surprised, and his face immediately pales. “O-Oh,” He stammers, “Uh… _it’s nothing_.” He finishes that last part quickly, laughing forcefully and taking a nervous, long sip from his Slurpee. Which is stupid, Daniel observes. Because then, as he predicts, Jihoon winces and whines about a brain freeze.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he was asking. It was clearly obvious what was going on through Jihoon’s head. He’s dealt with this sort of behavior constantly during the past few weeks. So with a knowing smirk spreading across his face, he asks, “Is it Guanlin?”

 

Jihoon chokes on his Slurpee and wheezes hard.

 

“Thought so.”

 

Jihoon is coughing and hacking up his lungs. Nervous embarrassment is painted all over his face when he turns to Daniel and babbles anxiously, “W-What makes you think that?”

 

In response, Daniel only raises a brow at him, expression reading: ‘ _really?’_

 

Jihoon stares down at his Slurpee contemplatively, mouth drawn in a tight line.

 

“Am I that obvious?” He grunts.

 

“Yup,” Daniel replies so easily that Jihoon instantly shoots him an offended glare. “You only have that dumb smile on your face when you’re either A: receiving free food, or B: thinking about Guanlin. And unfortunately— _for the both of us_ —there’s no food.”

 

Jihoon huffs and he actually has the audacity to stubbornly mutter, “ _I do not_.”

 

Which only allows Daniel to retort with, “Jihoon, I’ve sat through _hours_ worth of your ramblings about Guanlin. I know exactly whenever he’s on your mind. Hell, I don’t even know what this guy looks like but I’ve got a pretty good mental image—” He then raises the pitch of his voice to mock Jihoon and wails obnoxiously, “OOH, _DANIEL_ , Guanlin’s eyes are as shiny as stars and he has the most adorable, crooked gummy smile that just lights up the entire world—”

 

Jihoon holds his face in his hands, cringing and expression darkening into something along the lines of deep _,_ _painful_ mortification. “SHUT UP—” He yells.

 

But his embarrassment only eggs Daniel on. The taller wiggles around and holds his cheeks in a fake blush, “His hair is so soft and fluffy, I wish I could just nuzzle my face into it all day! _Daniel, Daniel!_ Did you know he has dimples?? _DIMPLES, DANIEL!!_ They’re so deep I could probably fit an entire universe of love in them!”

 

“I NEVER SAID THAT,” Jihoon slaps his friend hard on the arm, ears practically steaming.

 

Daniel laughs hysterically which only infuriates Jihoon further. “Well something close to it,” He then shrugs. “I’m just trying to prove my point. I’ve never seen this guy but I practically know everything about him. When am I going to meet this freeloader? Tell me, Jihoon, he’s lived in your apartment for almost a month now—does he even pay rent? Or are you really just that whipped—”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and doesn’t let Daniel finish. Instead he simply asks, “You wanna meet him?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“Uh, okay.”

 

And that’s how the pair ends up in front of Jihoon’s apartment, Daniel shifting around anxiously and Jihoon rummaging around in his pockets for his keys.

 

After a few moments, the shorter finally finds his lost item with a soft _‘aha!’_ and he promptly unlocks the door for them.

 

They step into an eerie darkness, which Jihoon is used to by now. But Daniel sure isn’t. So the latter of the two whimpers a little, almost scared of finally meeting this “vampire” his friend has been talking oh, so affectionately about.

 

It’s then that out of the corner of the apartment, something moves slightly and Daniel practically jumps where he’s standing. He cowers behind his friend, but only for a second, because Jihoon gasps adoringly and, suddenly, a little bat enthusiastically comes flying towards them.

 

Jihoon positively beams when the bat squeaks happily, delighted by the shorter boy’s presence.

 

“Guanlin! Your wing is getting better!” He points out excitedly. But immediately after the words leave his mouth, the boy comes to realize that he has spoken too soon, because somewhere along his short flight across the apartment, the bat stumbles a bit in the air before nose-diving and plummeting towards the ground.

 

Luckily, Jihoon is fast to react. With a sharp gasp, he swiftly catches the animal in his arms before it can hit the floor.

 

The animal squeaks and peeks up at Jihoon and the boy frowns. “Guanlin, that was dangerous,” He scolds the bat, cradling it in his hands. “Don’t do that again. What if I wasn’t here? You could have hurt yourself.”

 

The bat squeaks again as if it were talking to Jihoon and Daniel’s face warps into one of concern because _Jihoon is actually replying it_.

 

“Just because you’re cute like this, doesn’t mean that I’m any less mad at you.” He chides, rubbing the bat’s little head with his pointer finger.

 

It’s then that Daniel finally speaks up, voice clearing to get Jihoon’s attention.

 

“So,” He says loudly, “Is this your little ‘ _vampire_?’”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. This is Guanlin,” Jihoon replies, holding Guanlin up for Daniel to see.

 

The animal has big eyes and is staring curiously at him, surprised to see a new person in Jihoon’s apartment.

 

It’s a known fact that Daniel absolutely loves animals. So when he sees the little, fuzzy bat in Jihoon’s hands, he coos and whimpers, “ _Awww_ , he’s so _cute!_ You know, you could have just said that he was a bat,” Daniel says, reaching out to pet Guanlin. “I’ll give it to you, though. The vampire joke was pretty good —” but before he can finish, there’s a gust of black smoke, and from it, a boy appears where the bat once was in Jihoon’s hands.

 

In immediate response, Daniel jolts back, slamming hard against the door behind him, and Jihoon, _that little shit_ , actually snorts at him.

 

Guanlin looks Daniel up and down, eyes narrowing slightly in deep, concentrated thought. And, in return, Daniel stares back, unblinking and mouth agape.

 

After a few moments of silent observing, Guanlin drapes himself over Jihoon. He frowns and rests his head on top of the shorter boy’s and asks, voice bored and unimpressed, “Is this that _Daniel_ guy?”

 

But Jihoon doesn’t get to confirm his question because Daniel is sputtering and choking on his spit, eyes wide and pointing at the tall boy in front of him. “What the _FUCK??_ You’re _real??_ You’re a real-ass vampire?!”

 

Guanlin blinks. “Um, yeah?” He opens his mouth wide and points to his sharpened canines for the other boy to see.

 

Daniel is holding his forehead in his hands and he laughs nervously, “ _Yeah_ , no shit. I think the whole bat turning into a human thing kinda did it for me, thanks.”

 

He’s still frozen with disbelief and he doesn’t realize that Guanlin is standing right next to him now, squinting judgingly down at him. It’s intimidating, and it very much startles Daniel, but the boy doesn’t have much time to freak out because it’s then that Gauanlin immediately decides something.

 

“I don’t like him,” He states flatly, turning to look at Jihoon who bursts into evil laughter, clutching his stomach and practically kneeling over.

 

Daniel gapes at his bluntness in confused, offended shock.

 

“Why not??” Jihoon wheezes.

 

Guanlin’s frown deepens. “I just don’t.”

 

“I’m right here, you know.” Daniel deadpans.

 

“Unfortunately,” The vampire sighs under his breath, which causes Daniel’s brow to twitch in annoyance. But Guanlin pays him no mind.

 

“ _Jihoooon_ ,” He whines, “Get him out, it’s _our_ movie time—you already got to spend time with him.”

 

And it’s at that very moment it hits him. Daniel suddenly realizes that Guanlin doesn’t hate him. Rather, he is _jealous_ of him. _Ironically enough_ , considering how smitten Jihoon is for him. But Daniel isn’t the type to goad, so like the good guy he is, he immediately makes a move to create a friendship with this vampire.

 

While Jihoon is laughing hysterically somewhere in the background, Daniel grabs Guanlin by the arm and whispers, “Look, kid—”

 

“ _Kid?_ I’m older than you,” He says. His eyes then flicker over to Daniel’s bicep and he squints in mild irritation, “And stronger,” He adds quickly.

 

Daniel ignores him. “Jihoon and I are _friends_. That’s it.” He holds up his hands in surrender, but Guanlin still eyes him suspiciously. So Daniel continues to prove his case. “Every day we hang out, Jihoon spends about an hour of our time gushing over you. I think at this point, I’m more annoyed with _you_ , than you are annoyed with _me_.”

 

Guanlin blinks thoughtfully, expression slightly softening.

 

“What I’m trying to say is, don’t worry about me. I’m rooting for you,” Daniel says and pats Guanlin on the shoulder. He then continues, voice hushed and sincere, “Please date Jihoon. For _my_ sake.”

 

Unfortunately, Guanlin doesn’t quite catch that last part. So he asks, voice rising with shock, “Wait what?”

 

But Jihoon? He catches absolutely every word that leaves Daniel’s mouth and before the boy can repeat himself, Jihoon cuts in and yells, “ _OKAY!_ I think it’s time for Daniel to go home now.”

 

He laughs nervously and ushers Daniel out of his apartment. But before Jihoon can slam the door on his friend’s face, Daniel whips around and shoots Guanlin a thumbs up and mouths _‘You got this!’_ which only successfully earns him a hard punch to the stomach from the shorter boy.

 

Guanlin stands there, confused. And Jihoon finally gets the door closed.

 

He isn’t sure if he likes Daniel or not, but with the information he’s gotten out of the said boy, he’s willing to give the guy a chance—that is—if Jihoon ever lets them talk again.

 

But, from the looks of it, he’s never going to get to because Jihoon then mutters, exhausted and strained, “Forget you ever met him, actually.”

 

\---

 

A few days later, Jihoon and Guanlin are curled up on the couch together, doing what they usually do, which is watching movies. _Unsurprisingly_.

 

Guanlin is resting his head on Jihoon’s lap and Jihoon is mindlessly playing with a tuft of Guanlin’s hair. They’ve done this so many times now that they’re just comfortable sitting like this. Jihoon barely even thinks about how domestic and borderline romantic they probably look because everything is just so wonderful and cozy when they’re situated together like this. It’s just… normal. And there are really no other feelings behind it other than casually just wanting to be next to each other.

 

The nights have been becoming longer and the days, shorter. It’s 6PM and the sun has already set.

 

Jihoon can feel Guanlin dozing off because he yawns every few minutes and his voice has become soft and slurry whenever he pipes up to ask Jihoon a question.

 

It only takes a few more minutes before Jihoon also feels the sleep creep in as well. He stretches a little to keep himself awake and grunts when his back pops. He then decides that whatever’s on the television doesn’t really interest him, so, with that, his mind wanders until…

 

“ _SHIT_ ” Jihoon shrieks, jumping up from the couch, totally forgetting about the vampire on his lap.

 

Guanlin yelps and flops onto the floor unceremoniously, long limbs flying everywhere and head narrowly missing the coffee table in front of them.

 

Guanlin scrambles onto all fours, and from the ground, looks up at Jihoon, wide-eyed and dazed. “Wh-What’s wrong?” He asks, voice startled and stuffy with sleep.

 

Jihoon is pale. There’s panic written all over his face when he turns to Guanlin and says urgently, “I need to get to my university right now. I totally forgot I had to submit my requested classes for the next quarter—it just slipped my mind,” Jihoon paces around nervously and rummages through his stuff. He digs out his already filled out class application and holds it out. “It’s due today and the school closes at 7, so if we leave now, I can still turn it in on time—”

 

Jihoon is already scrambling into his room before he can even finish what he’s saying. He changes into clothes he hopes are decent enough to wear in public and wraps a scarf around his neck. He throws on a coat and shoves on a vibrant beanie with a puffball on top before stumbling back into his living room. He’s trying to get a sock over his foot when he finally notices Guanlin staring at him, unmoving and shocked.

 

“W-What is it?” Jihoon asks cautiously.

 

“ _We?_ ” Guanlin repeats, swallowing anxiously, “As in, you want me to come with you?”

 

And it doesn’t even hit Jihoon that he said those words. He flushes pink. “Ah, I mean—that is—if you want to come,” He then scratches the back of his head nervously.

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen and he nods rapidly, “Yes, I do—I’d love to come,” he stammers quickly and grins with so much enthusiasm, it makes Jihoon’s heart flutter.

 

“Well then, get changed,” He snickers.

 

And Guanlin does. He disappears into the bathroom and comes out wearing jeans, a hoodie, and a big, puffy coat that Jihoon had bought for him from all those days back.

 

What Jihoon does next is dumb, because Guanlin can’t even feel the cold. But that doesn’t stop him from grabbing an extra beanie from his closet and slipping it right over the taller boy’s head. It’s useless, he knows, but he does it anyway. And the big smile he is rewarded with makes it all the more worth it.

 

 

It only takes them three more minutes before they finally exit Jihoon’s apartment and head towards his college in the city.

 

It’s the same 30-minute walk that he’s hated throughout his previous school quarter. But it’s different this time. This time, he enjoys it, and having Guanlin with him makes him feel safer during the trek through his sketchy neighborhood.

 

As they continue to walk, the city starts to come into focus. The lights from the metropolitan area flood in from between the cracks of the dark, decrepit buildings in the neighborhood surrounding them. And once they finally emerge into the inner ring of the city, Guanlin brightens in awe.

 

“ _Woaahh_ ,” He gasps.

 

Jihoon is used to the sight already, but he remembers exactly how he felt when he saw the city for the first time. It was one of the main reasons he chose to attend this particular college. It was beautiful, and Guanlin is just as dazzled as he was.

 

The streets are bustling with cars and there are many people on the sidewalks, even though it’s already late in the evening. The streetlights are warm and bright, and everything is alive with entertainment around every corner. It’s drastically different in comparison to the dead, decrepit area they’re used to.

 

He would have let Guanlin take his time to soak in his surroundings, but, unfortunately, time was something they had _very little of_ right now. So Jihoon ushers for the boy to come along and swiftly navigates them through the city.

 

The thing is, the walk could have been smoother _and_ faster, but at some point when Jihoon turns around, Guanlin is about ten steps behind him and getting distracted by every little thing he sees. It’s cute, seeing the excitement glitter in his eyes, but Jihoon is too stressed about turning in his forms to really care. So he groans and backtracks.

 

“Let’s go, Guanlin,” He says, linking their arms together and tugging on Guanlin whenever he starts slowing down even the slightest to turn to look at something.

 

It takes longer than expected, but once they arrive at the college, Guanlin’s mouth drops open.

 

“You go to school here?” He gapes.

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies. And he’s never really thought about how fancy he school was. The buildings were reminiscent of Baroque style architecture, standing tall and luxurious in the city. It clashed _beautifully_ with the skyscrapers and modern buildings surrounding the campus.

 

Guanlin mentions delightedly that it looks like a castle in the middle of the city. It was a shame that the school was closed except for the office, Jihoon would have liked to show him around. He’d have to save that trip for another day, he concludes.

 

Nevertheless, Jihoon barely gets his registration form in, but when he does, the weight in his stomach finally dissipates and he lets out a relieved sigh.

 

With that, he turns and starts heading back towards the street. “Okay, I did what I needed to do, we can go back now—”

 

But he’s cut off when Guanlin suddenly grabs his wrist from behind, tugging him back towards the city. “Can we explore?” He asks, voice breathless with excitement.

 

And Jihoon wants to say no. He’s tired. But Guanlin looks down at him with so much anticipation sparkling in his eyes, flashing a big smile full of gums and dimples. Jihoon chokes back his initial response.

 

Maybe Daniel was right. He was whipped.

 

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” He nods steadily. A small smile spreads across his lips. “Let’s go.”

 

And Guanlin lets Jihoon’s arm slip from his grasp, but before he lets go, he catches Jihoon’s hand instead.

 

Jihoon isn’t prepared for what happens next because, without warning, Guanlin takes off into a sprint in the direction of the bright lights of the outdoor shopping district across the street from his school.

 

It’s not that Jihoon is out of shape or anything, but Guanlin’s legs are twice the length of his and every step that the vampire takes, he has to take two. By the time they’re in front of the shopping district, Jihoon is heaving, each puff of breath visible in the cold autumn air.

 

The area is comfortably buzzing with people, being a Friday night. There are stands set up along the sides of large sidewalks, lining the stores. People are chatting loudly and there’s a soft hum of music from somewhere down the road. It’s almost cozy in a way, save for the fact that people keep bumping into him every now and then.

 

Jihoon is only distracted for a second, but that’s all it takes for the vampire to suddenly disappear and leave his side.

 

And now he’s lost in a sea of people.

 

Jihoon stands on his toes and peers around. “Guanlin?” He calls. But the sound is lost amongst the noise of the crowd.

 

It’s only after a few seconds when he’s then on the verge of freaking out because he calls again and _again_ , with no response. But the second time he turns around, he spots a familiar beanie on top of a very tall figure, huddled over in front of a donut store.

 

“Guanlin,” He breathes, making his way towards the boy.

 

But before Jihoon can scold him, Guanlin spins around and brightens at Jihoon, plopping a bite-sized donut sample into his mouth before the words can even leave his mouth.

 

Jihoon chews confusedly and swallows.

 

“Does it taste good?” Guanlin asks.

 

“It’s very sweet…” Jihoon replies, licking the powder off his lips. “I like it.”

 

Guanlin beams.

 

“But don’t run off like that again, okay? There’s too many people here, we’ll lose each other.”

 

“Okay,” Guanlin replies easily, shrugging. He then slips his left hand into Jihoon’s right. “There, problem solved!”

 

He flashes Jihoon a grin and Jihoon is more than happy that Guanlin immediately turns to start walking, because the flush on his cold-bitten cheeks deepens into a very embarrassing dark shade of red. He’s almost mortified how the little gesture has such a deep impact on his heart.

 

Jihoon’s too focused on their linked hands that he accidentally bumps into some people and stumbles slightly into Guanlin, who shoots the shorter boy a concerned gaze and steadies him.

 

“Be careful,” He says, holding Jihoon’s hand tighter.

 

And he doesn’t trust his voice to reply, so he settles on nodding instead.

 

The first thing that catches Guanlin’s attention is a music store. He tugs Jihoon in and once they walk through the glass sliding doors, he instantly lightens in awe.

 

The walls are lined with various albums ranging in all different genres. There’s rap playing in the background softly and Guanlin absolutely loves it.

 

He hurries over to a sampling station and fumbles around with a pair of headphones that get tangled up in his fingers. Jihoon laughs at the boy’s struggle.

 

Guanlin looks at Jihoon embarrassedly and, out of pity, Jihoon untangles the wires, motioning for Guanlin to lean over so that he can slide them onto his head.

 

Guanlin listens for a bit, bobbing his head thoughtfully and very much enjoying himself.

 

“I REALLY LIKE THIS SONG!” He suddenly screams and it surprises Jihoon, making the people around them jump a little too.

 

Jihoon giggles. “You’re yelling, it’s too loud—”

 

“WHAT??”

 

Jihoon motions for Guanlin to take off the headphones and he does so, confusedly. “HUH?” He screams again and that’s when he realizes he the volume of his voice. “Oh, oops. Sorry,” he stammers. But, instead, Jihoon finds it endearing.

 

“Let me listen,” He says and Guanlin puts the headphones on his head.

 

He listens for a few moments, and he decides Guanlin was right. The song _was_ pretty good. And just for the heck of it, Jihoon screams, “I LIKE IT TOO.” And Guanlin’s face scrunches up in a laughter that he can’t hear over the music blasting into his ears.

 

After listening to a few songs, they leave the store and Guanlin promptly grabs Jihoon’s hand again once they step into the crowd of people.

 

They find themselves walking into a toy store that’s been decked out in Halloween stuff, the holiday only being a few days around the corner.

 

There are many different displays but the first thing that catches Jihoon’s eye is a rack of stuffed animals.

 

He leads Guanlin over to them and picks up a fluffy, little bat, holding it up for the other to see.

 

“Look, Guanlin,” He snickers, bringing the bat close to his face, “It’s you.”

 

Guanlin chuckles amusedly and takes it, flipping the toy around in his hands and inspecting it. “What should we name him?” He asks.

 

“ _Um_ … How about… Guanlin Jr.”

 

The response only makes the taller boy laugh harder and he nods in agreement. “Guanlin Jr. it is.”

 

And with that, he situates the bat on top of Jihoon’s head and they walk around the store with it.

 

They come across another Halloween display and Jihoon catches something that makes him snort, the sound instantly getting Guanlin’s attention.

 

“What is it?” He asks curiously, following Jihoon’s gaze.

 

There in front of them is a portrait of a scary vampire with an exaggerated, evil expression, blood dripping and oozing from his mouth. And the second that Guanlin sees it, he cringes.

 

Jihoon cracks up.

 

The vampire walks up to the picture and stares at it with mild disgust and a hint of amusement. He then turns to Jihoon and bares his fangs, face screwing up cutely in an attempt at mocking the picture.

 

“Do I look like him?” Guanlin asks, holding back a laugh.

 

“No,” Jihoon grins once he composes himself, “You’re much more handsome.”

 

Guanlin smiles proudly. “Good.”

 

They wander around the store for a bit longer until they decide to leave, bidding a teary farewell to Guanlin Jr.

 

The pair strolls amongst the throng of people and, this time, Jihoon decides to steal a glance at Guanlin. He admires how the dim glow of the lights around them makes the vampire look warm with life. There’s a pleasant, soft smile that’s found itself permanently attached to Guanlin’s face, which puts a similar smile on Jihoon’s.

 

He’s so distracted that he doesn’t even realize that Guanlin has led them into a mattress store because one second, he’s standing next to Guanlin, and in the next second, he’s gone.

 

Jihoon spins around, eyes wide and searching. “Guanlin??” He calls, scanning the practically empty area around him.

 

“Jihoon, look!” He hears the other boy call from across the store. Jihoon immediately turns.

 

He watches as Guanlin jumps up and flops down onto a bed. It’s springy under the tall boy’s weight, so he bounces a bit before he shifts around, legs and arms sprawling out, and a big, dopey grin spreading across his face.

 

Jihoon snickers and it’s then that an idea flashes through his mind.

 

He smirks.

 

The shorter boy gets into a running position, and at top speed, he suddenly charges at the mattress and flings himself onto it.

 

Guanlin is more than unprepared for this because the second that Jihoon cannon balls into the bed, Guanlin flies right off and falls onto the floor in a tangled mess.

 

This gets the pair immediately kicked out of the store.

 

But that doesn’t dampen their spirits, because just around the corner, there is a massive department store with an escalator leading up to its second level entrance.

 

Guanlin gasps and exclaims, “I’ve always wanted to try one of these!”

 

Jihoon giggles at him. “Then what are we waiting for?”

 

Guanlin excitedly leads Jihoon up to the escalator and puts one foot down on the first step. When it starts to slide out from underneath him, he instantly retracts it and looks down at Jihoon nervously.

 

“It’s fine, just step on it,” the shorter instructs with a soft laugh.

 

Guanlin still looks reluctant. People pass by them, lining up onto the escalator and shooting the tall boy weird glances. But Guanlin doesn’t notice them because he watches their feet intently, trying to figure out how they get onto the machine without falling.

 

“Here, I’ll show you,” Jihoon finally says. He then lets go of Guanlin’s hand and walks onto the first step easily.

 

It’s then that a flash of panic swoops across Guanlin’s face, watching Jihoon get carried away by the machine. “W-Wait!” He whimpers shakily. Not wanting to get left behind, he scrambles back and as bravely as he can, he launches himself right onto a step a few below Jihoon and loses his balance.

 

But Jihoon is quick and he reaches out to steady the taller boy with his hand before he can topple over.

 

It only takes a few seconds for the panic on Guanlin’s features to melt away, because then, he’s beaming and absolutely having the time of his life.

 

Jihoon snickers and shakes his head in amusement.

 

The short ride ends as quickly as it started, and they finally get to the top. Jihoon easily steps off while Guanlin trips.

 

“That was so much fun!” The vampire exclaims after he fully regains his balance.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much,” Jihoon replies, voice light and teasing.

 

With that, Jihoon is ready to walk into the department store but Guanlin is fast to catch his hand, stopping him.

 

“Can we go on that?” He asks, pointing at an elevator.

 

“Uh—” But Jihoon doesn’t even get to reply because Guanlin is already dragging them towards the machine and they’re already in line, waiting for the elevator to come back up.

 

With a ding, the doors open, and the pair steps inside.

 

Guanlin is bouncing on the balls of his feet and the second the elevator begins to descend, Guanlin wobbles and grips onto Jihoon’s hand tighter.

 

He notices that Guanlin is actually scared, hand trembling ever so slightly. So in hopes to distract the vampire, Jihoon says, _“Guanlin, look,”_ and points out the window of the glass elevator.

 

Guanlin turns to where Jihoon had gestured to, and the view he is met with is incredible. From where they're standing, they can see the entire shopping district clearly. The people below them are small and the lights from all the stores and street lamps twinkle up at them, almost like stars. Guanlin gasps, pressing his hands up to the glass and mouth dropping open in amazement.

 

“It’s so pretty!” He exclaims, and Jihoon smiles.

 

When they exit, they’re back on the floor they started. Which is a problem, because they need to get to the second floor again.

 

“Let’s ride the escalator again!” Guanlin says excitedly, pulling Jihoon to the machine.

 

This time, Guanlin is more confident and when he easily steps onto the escalator, Jihoon rewards him with an applause that has Guanlin smirking, bursting with pride.

 

But once they get to the top, Guanlin asks sheepishly, “Can we go on the elevator again? One more time. _Please?”_

 

And Jihoon complies, rolling his eyes playfully. “Okay. One more time.”

 

Unfortunately, Jihoon is weak. And “one more time” turns into almost four whole loops of just riding up the escalator and going down the elevator.

 

It’s the fifth time the pair goes up the escalator that Jihoon finally has the strength to tell Guanlin that they should move onto something new.

 

And with a wistful sigh, Guanlin agrees. So they finally make their way into the department store.

 

All the sadness that the vampire was feeling, however, instantly vanishes once they’re inside, because the department store is _massive_. It’s incredible, yet almost intimidating.

 

They are so overwhelmed with the amount of things in the store, they have no idea where to start. They wander for a bit until they stumble across a wall lined with nothing but fragranced candles.

 

Guanlin reaches and grabs for a candle titled ‘Midsummer Night.’ He holds it up for Jihoon to smell, and once he does, he instantly gags.

 

“ _EW_ , what is that?” Jihoon gasps, holding his nose in disgust and staring up at Guanlin, eyes full of betrayal.

 

Guanlin laughs. “A midsummer night, obviously.” He points at the label.

 

Jihoon glares at him sarcastically.

 

He then holds up a scent to Guanlin’s nose called ‘Apple Pumpkin’ that Guanlin sniffs not only once, but twice. In response, he nods, surprisingly pleased.

 

They take turns shoving candles in each other’s faces, assaulting each other’s noses with either the most disgusting or interesting of fragrances.

 

“Some of these smell so good, I want to eat them.” Guanlin mentions idly after Jihoon lets him sniff a candle labeled ‘Vanilla Cupcake.’

 

“Don’t eat the candle, Guanlin,” Jihoon snickers, “You’ll get poisoned and I won’t know what to tell the EMTs why you don’t have a heartbeat.”

 

At that, Guanlin leans back, bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

They eventually leave the candles and find their way to the electronics department.

 

Jihoon is quick to turn around when he notices Guanlin, paused in shock, staring wide-eyed and amazed at the sight before him.

 

He looks to where Guanlin is facing and there, in front of them, is the television display. Full of the largest flat screens at least _five times bigger_ than the little television Jihoon has in his apartment.

 

Guanlin gapes in disbelief. “Are those _real?_ ”

 

“Yeah?” Jihoon grins. “You wanna go check them out?”

 

Guanlin nods and walks around in awe, staring at the screens flickering in front of them. He finds one particularly massive television and stands in front of it, measuring it with his arm wingspan.

 

“It’s longer than me.” He gasps, voice filled with so much astonishment that Jihoon makes a mental note to take Guanlin to a movie theater some day.

 

They stand in front of the same television for so long, a worker timidly walks up to them and asks if they have any questions, which Jihoon replies with a polite ‘no.’

 

They stay for _so long_ , that Jihoon has practically memorized the commercials they have playing on loop. And it’s starting to get annoying to him.

 

It takes all of Jihoon’s power to pull Guanlin out of the department store. But he eventually does. So they continue their way along the shopping district.

 

The two swing by any store that catches their attention, messing around in them for a bit before moving onto the next.

 

Guanlin also develops a habit of running off and grabbing every food sample he can find, popping them into Jihoon’s mouth for him to try. He stares down at the other curiously, watching him chew in deep thought, until Jihoon finally gives his verdict on the particular treat, briefly describing its taste as well.

 

And afterwards, he’s always rewarded with a beaming smile, full of gums and teeth, which never fails to take his breath away.

 

Three hours pass by quickly and eventually, they run out of stores to visit.

 

So they end up wandering outside of the shopping district and into the park situated right next to it.

 

Jihoon knows this park pretty well because a lot of students come here to study during the day. It’s nice and peaceful, full of lush, green grass and a big pond in the middle with a lot of big, tall trees. It’s a nice escape from the city and it’s usually filled with large groups of people. But right now, he notices, there are only pairs.

 

It’s a beautiful night. The sky is clear and the moon is full, resting high in the sky. The lights from the city and the shopping center illuminate dimly behind them. It’s quieter over in this area, save for the small chatter of the people they pass and the soft crunching of the gravel path under their feet. The air is colder now and there’s a comfortable breeze that makes Jihoon sniffle and his breath visible with every exhale.

 

Guanlin is still holding Jihoon’s hand, and Jihoon doesn’t even realize it until the taller boy halts in the middle of their walk. Jihoon feels a yank on his arm and he turns around, looking at their linked hands and wondering why the other has stopped.

 

Guanlin is staring at the pond thoughtfully, with the moon and the stars twinkling back at them in the reflection of the water. It looks like there’s something on the vampire’s mind so Jihoon asks, voice hushed and gentle, “What’s wrong?”

 

It takes a second for the other to reply, but when he does, he turns to Jihoon and there’s a little smile on his lips that melts Jihoon’s heart. There’s a glimmer in his eye that’s full with so much happiness and adoration it’s distracting. And he almost doesn’t hear Guanlin reply, voice just as quiet, “Nothing’s wrong.”

 

But Jihoon urges on, lightly squeezing Guanlin’s hand. “Come on, tell me.”

 

Guanlin huffs softly, giving in easily. “It’s embarrassing though,” He grumbles. But Jihoon urges again. So with a wobbly, nervous smile on his face, Guanlin says, “I was just thinking about,” he pauses to breathe, “How luck I am to have met you.”

 

Jihoon knows that his face is red under the cold sting of autumn air. But that statement only deepens the red dusting his cheeks. With his face burning, he buries his nose into the fabric of his scarf, peeking up at Guanlin and silently allowing him to continue.

 

“Anyone could have found me, but it was you.” Guanlin grins reminiscently. “And you could have left me there to die that day, but you didn’t. I just—I’m so happy that we met.”

 

The words leave Jihoon flustered. He doesn’t reply just yet because and he gazes up at the other, heart tugging in his chest. He’ll never get over how beautiful Guanlin is under the moonlight and the smile—so genuine and sincere on his face—ignites a fire in Jihoon that spreads from his stomach to his face, leaving him feeling warm and dizzy with happiness. He then finally mutters back, “I’m glad we met too.”

 

The two of them have been intimate before—lazing around on top of each other on the couch, resting on each others laps and shoulders and whatnot—but when Guanlin pulls Jihoon into a tight hug, it feels more special than any time they have ever touched. And Jihoon melts.

 

He feels Guanlin bury his face onto the top of his beanie and he sighs comfortably. Jihoon presses his nose into the soft fabric of Guanlin’s hoodie and slides his hands underneath where Guanlin’s coat is parted, so that he can hug him back. Jihoon’s heart is thumping so loud in his ears, he almost misses when Guanlin whispers, voice muffled and sad, _“I’m going to miss you so, so much…”_

 

And with those words comes a sharp, stabbing pain in Jihoon’s chest.

 

 _Oh yeah,_ he thinks, swallowing a dry lump in his throat. Guanlin has to leave soon.

 

He knew this was coming. He had so much time to prepare for Guanlin to go. But every time Jihoon thought about the fact that Guanlin’s wing was getting better or that _he_ was the one who made Guanlin promise to leave after it was fully healed, he buried it away somewhere deep into the back of his mind to think about later. And after getting to know the vampire, him leaving was an idea that just… never crossed his mind on its own.

 

And as usual, he buries the thought away. He can’t bring himself to say anything in reply. So instead, he just squeezes Guanlin tighter and pushes his face closer to Guanlin’s shoulder. He closes his eyes and savors the moment.

 

But the moment doesn’t last long enough.

 

Guanlin pulls away with his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders so that he can look at him.

 

It takes Jihoon a few seconds before he reluctantly blinks his eyes open again, and when he does, he’s met with Guanlin’s. And they’re pooling with adoration and something that he easily recognizes. Heartache.

 

He gives Jihoon a small smile and says, “Come on, it’s getting late, we should get going.”

 

But Jihoon doesn’t move. He’s lost in thought, and the first that that pulls him back is a cold hand sliding into his. It’s Guanlin’s right hand this time—where his fingers are charred and rough to touch. And it makes Jihoon’s heart sink. But Guanlin doesn’t notice. He just tugs on Jihoon’s hand and ushers him to start walking with him.

 

“Is something wrong?” He finally asks after a few minutes of silence.

 

There is. But Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it. So he replies, “No.”

 

Thankfully, Guanlin doesn’t press any further.

 

\---

 

The walk back to Jihoon’s apartment is mostly quiet, save for Guanlin’s random recollections of their night and any little thought that crosses his mind. Guanlin laughs and tries to keep a conversation going, but Jihoon is unresponsive for the most part, mind distracted and wandering elsewhere.

 

Eventually, Guanlin catches on and his chatter quiets. He then settles on just swinging their linked hands together and they keep a steady pace on their way back.

 

After about a half an hour, Jihoon’s apartment complex finally comes into view.

 

They are about to walk up the stairs leading to his floor until Guanlin suddenly collapses at the first step.

 

“Guanlin?” Jihoon gasps, snapping up from his thoughts. And before the tall boy can topple to the ground, he shoves his hands under his arms and holds him up.

 

His voice is shrill with concern, “Guanlin, what’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s happening?”

 

Guanlin groans painfully against Jihoon’s shoulder in response.

 

As steadily as he can, Jihoon lowers Guanlin onto the ground into a kneeling position, but Guanlin can’t hold himself up. He leans against Jihoon and Jihoon can feel him trembling and breathing hard.

 

It’s then that it hits him. Jihoon recognizes these symptoms.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Guanlin says weakly, immediately catching Jihoon’s attention. “I got so careless. I was just so excited to be with you, I didn’t realize how much energy I was using.” He laughs softly to try and lighten the situation but Jihoon is anything but calmed.

 

Jihoon takes Guanlin by the shoulders and pulls him up, holding his face in his hands and inspecting him to make sure he’s really okay.

 

Jihoon notices he’s paler than usual and his eyes are lidded and unfocused. He looks sickly and wrecked and it makes Jihoon’s heart twist painfully in his chest.

 

The worried anxiety that he was feeling probably shows on his face because Guanlin then mutters, “I’ll be fine,” He assures him, voice strained. “We just need to get back to the apartment.”

 

And Jihoon nods.

 

Guanlin tries to get up but he struggles and ultimately falls back down.

 

With as much strength as he can muster up, Jihoon throws one of Guanlin’s arms over his shoulders and lets the boy lean all his weight into him. They trudge up the stairs.

 

As quickly as he can, he leads Guanlin to his apartment at the end of the walkway, and with shaky hands, he fishes out his keys and kicks the door open.

 

He leads Guanlin over to the couch and gently lets the boy onto it. He shucks off Guanlin’s coat so that he can lie more comfortably and runs over to the fridge, grabbing a bag of blood. There’s not much left, but it’ll have to do.

 

He hastily brings it to Guanlin and he drinks it all. But he still looks drained and exhausted.

 

They’re quiet for a moment until Guanlin speaks up. “I have to go soon,” He mutters, voice full of remorse, breaking with sadness. “I can’t keep drinking this forever. I’ll die if I do.”

 

He carefully meets Jihoon’s gaze and it’s full of sorrow and heartbreak.

 

Jihoon opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, the gravity of situation hits him at full force, and it _hurts_. It’s the problem he’s been tiptoeing around since day one. And it’s real now. Staring right back at him. Guanlin really has to leave.

 

And he has to make a decision now or else he’ll lose Guanlin forever.

 

It’s then that Jihoon finally says, soft and barely audible, “If you drink blood from something living, will everything be okay?”

 

Guanlin freezes up. It takes him a moment to respond. “Jihoon,” he whispers, scared. “What are you implying?” He asks nervously.

 

“Exactly what you think.”

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen and he moves away from the other. He takes a shuddering breath and stammers, “No. Jihoon I-I couldn’t. _No_. I refuse to do that to you. Why would you even suggest that?” He asks, voice rising.

 

Jihoon disguises his intentions with a lie he’s convinced himself is truth. “Because you’re not healed yet. I can’t let you go off on your own. Taiwan is far and—”

 

“It’s not that far. And besides, I’m well enough to make it there,” Guanlin snaps back, every word stinging at Jihoon’s heart.

 

He’s grasping at straws now. “No you’re not.” Jihoon insists stubbornly.

 

Guanlin exhales shakily and he whispers, “I’ll come visit—”

 

“After how long??” Jihoon asks, voice ringing loud in the quiet apartment. Guanlin flinches. “Vampires live forever and me? I only have a century at most—”

 

“Jihoon—” Guanlin croaks, but his voice falls into silence.

 

And it’s then that Jihoon’s resolve breaks. “Guanlin please,” he whimpers. It takes everything in him to finally confidently admit, “I don’t want you to leave. Not yet. Please tell me you feel the same way.”

 

Guanlin sighs.

 

Jihoon is scared to hear what Guanlin has to say next. He slides his hands into Guanlin’s and runs his fingers across his palms. They’re so familiar and comforting to touch, it hurts him to think that he’ll never get to hold them ever again.

 

He then starts to think. Who was he to Guanlin? They’ve only known each other for a month, and Guanlin… he’s said that he’s lived for almost ninety years. He’s probably only a _second_ in the lifespan that Guanlin has yet to live, but in respect, Guanlin has already made _years_ worth of an impact on Jihoon’s heart. And he can’t bear the thought of him suddenly disappearing from his life.

 

“I don’t want to leave too,” Guanlin says and Jihoon exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “But, aren’t you afraid?” Guanlin asks.

 

“I’m more afraid of the thought of you leaving.” Jihoon whispers. He fiddles with Guanlin’s fingers nervously and he doesn’t look up at him. Instead, he just stares at their hands that seem to fit perfectly together.

 

Guanlin gazes softly at Jihoon, eyes concerned and tired. “That’s not what I meant…” He mutters.

 

“I know what you meant. And I trust you.” Jihoon smiles weakly. “Besides, I promised I’d help you, remember?”

 

“You don’t have to keep that promise,” Guanlin insists.

 

But Jihoon doesn’t budge. “I want to.”

 

It’s expected, the thing that Guanlin says next. It’s the same question that he’s asked multiple times in the past. And every time, it never fails to make Jihoon fall apart.

 

“Why?” He asks.

 

It takes Jihoon a moment to collect his feelings and put them into words. He stares down at their hands thoughtfully, squeezing them, and warming Guanlin’s cold skin with his own. His grip finally loosens when he whispers, “Like I said, Guanlin… I care about you. And when I say I care about you, I mean it.”

 

Guanlin breathes shakily. And Jihoon pauses in careful thought before continuing, voice slow and reflective, “When I’m with you, I feel… wonderful. And happy,” He says. “You make me feel important, in a way that no one really has.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I really like you. _A lot_. And I think that if you left, my heart would hurt _so much_ … I’d live every second regretting I let you go so easily after only getting to know you for a month.”

 

It’s silent for a bit, Guanlin letting all of Jihoon’s feeling sink in. Jihoon knows that he hasn’t straight up _confessed_ to Guanlin, but his feelings were raw and sincere. So when Guanlin says, “I like you a lot too,” He doesn’t take it romantically. Rather, he’s just happy that Guanlin doesn’t want to leave him yet. And the corners of his lips curl up ever so slightly in contented relief.

 

“Just, don’t make it hurt too much,” Jihoon requests. “Okay?” He slides off his scarf and takes off his coat.

 

“I’d have to use my glamour for that,” Guanlin whispers, tone soft and wavering.

 

Jihoon flinches and gulps nervously. It scares him for a second, but he decides quickly that it doesn’t scare him as much as the alternative… But Guanlin still catches the expression on his face and before he can call the whole thing off, Jihoon breathes deeply and says, “Then use it.”

 

Guanlin falters. He opens his mouth to protest but Jihoon’s expression is everything serious and unwavering. He realizes that there’s no way to convince him otherwise. Jihoon has made up his mind. And Guanlin has no choice but to comply.

 

“Alright,” He breathes in defeat.

 

Slowly, Guanlin reaches up to Jihoon, hands trembling. And he cups Jihoon’s cheek carefully.

 

His skin cold and icy, and it shocks Jihoon upon initial contact. But it’s a familiar touch that Jihoon has grown to be comfortable with. So he sighs calmly, nerves instantly relaxing.

 

Guanlin turns Jihoon’s head gently so that they can lock eyes. Jihoon’s gaze is confident but Guanlin’s is still full of wariness and hesitation.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Jihoon mutters. The sound of his voice makes Guanlin flinch, and he almost retracts his hand, but Jihoon places his own right above it, holding it in place. He lets a soft, reassuring smile spread across his face.

 

Guanlin gulps visibly and nods.

 

The vampire closes his eyes, and when he reopens them, they’re not the same rich brown that Jihoon knows and loves. They’re red—the shade of red that has haunted Jihoon’s thoughts and has caused him to react so violently in the past.

 

But this time, he thinks, they’re different. Jihoon gazes into them, and before he can slip into a state of dizzy unawareness, he realizes that these red eyes weren't the same piercing blood red, like fires and Hell. These _weren’t_ the same cold, dead eyes that were desperate and hungry like the first time they met or the time in his kitchen.

 

This time, Jihoon is looking into eyes that are red, and as beautiful as roses. They’re warm, like a crimson sunset on a summer’s evening, and shimmering so invitingly, Jihoon is helplessly drawn to them.

 

He relaxes, head subconsciously tilting against Guanlin’s palm and giving the vampire more access to the expanse of his neck. His mind is buzzing pleasantly, bursting with affection and genuine comfort. His vision finally blurs until all he can see is Guanlin’s gazed fixed with his, eyes mirroring his emotions.

 

Jihoon feels cold lips press to his neck and it makes his heartbeat accelerate. There’s a bubbling sensation that heats up in his chest and spreads throughout the rest of his body. The lips then part against his skin ever so gently, and he grasps at Guanlin’s sweater, bracing himself—

 

The initial bite stings so much, it makes Jihoon’s mouth part open in shock. He chokes on his breath and he whimpers a soft _“—Lin,”_ before gripping tighter at the fabric in his hands.

 

But the pain melts away just as quickly as it came, and, with it, he wilts.

 

Strangely, it feels like nothing. But that’s probably just the glamour at work, because Jihoon’s body reacts differently.

 

He begins to feel dizzy and limp. His hands loosen around Guanlin’s sweater and drop lifelessly into his lap. He then feels himself falling, but Guanlin is quick to catch him, holding Jihoon in a steady embrace. He presses Jihoon closer to him and continues to drink. At this point, Jihoon’s breaths are coming up in shallow gasps. His vision grows fuzzy and the apartment around him wavers in and out of focus. He begins to feel cold, and a shiver wracks throughout his body, head drooping to the side.

 

Before his eyes can fall shut, Guanlin detaches from his neck and Jihoon winces. The vampire dutifully licks the holes on his neck, punctured from his canines, dark and dripping blood against his skin. The bite dissipates and Jihoon shudders at the strange sensation.

 

He's dazed and faint, and he barely even feels when Guanlin picks him up and carries him to his room, laying him gently onto his bed.

 

His hands are shaking and he’s still breathing quickly, heart hammering in his chest. He's feverish, and he struggles to keep his eyes open—mind fading into blank.

 

Jihoon feels the bed dip and he realizes that Guanlin is lying next to him.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” The vampire whispers soothingly. “I won’t let anything hurt you anymore.”

 

A cool hand presses to his cheek, and he leans into the touch, heartbeat slowing and instantly calming.

 

Guanlin turns Jihoon onto his side and pulls him close. He curls up against Guanlin’s chest, burying his face into the fabric. The vampire smells sweet and familiar, and it’s welcoming—making him feel better—so he pushes even closer to the boy next to him.

 

Guanlin runs the pad of his thumb over Jihoon’s cheekbones and lets them linger on his lips. He drags his fingers lightly across Jihoon’s jaw and the grazes them on the underside of his chin. They finally come to a rest when they touch softly against his neck, right where Guanlin had bit him, and he lets his fingers brush the skin tenderly—almost apologetically.

 

After a few moments, Jihoon feels something press gently against his temple, and he thinks that it might be Guanlin’s lips, but he isn’t too sure. He doesn’t get to find out though, because Guanlin’s hands are now in his hair, stroking his head so comfortably, that it’s lulling Jihoon to sleep. He tries to stay awake—he tries to fight it—but it’s too much for him to handle, and he’s blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr; guanlin: /slorp slorp
> 
> omg u guys… I just…. love being the dumbest, sappiest person in the entire world. my hobbies include making panwink so soft, that it’s actually borderline cringe. ugh, I loved writing every single second of the date part. someone… do us all a favor and just end me. put us all out of our misery. do it. or else I’ll just keep writing fluff like this /sobs
> 
> n O SHIT, next chapter is the last one!!!! MANNN… im gonna be so sad when this is over ;_; but I don’t want to make this fic unnecessarily longer than it has to be /weeps.  
> anyway! tell me what u think and if there’s any mistakes, please say! other than that, I’ll see u later, my dudes


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: okay, this was unplanned, but I wrote an epilogue.  
> YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT because it doesn’t really affect the main story I was trying to tell. it’s just a thing I wrote in response to some of the feedback I was getting for this fic! :D  
> so for all of u who are happy with what’s written before “THE END,” then stop reading there, because that is what I initially intended. but if ur curious about what I’ve (carefully) decided happens to panwink afterwards, then continue reading! just know, that it's very bittersweet!
> 
> other than that, this is it, guys!! I hope u enjoy the final chapter!!! :D

Jihoon blinks awake the next morning, feeling groggy and sluggish. The world hazily comes into focus as he blinks his way into consciousness. He makes a move to rub the palms of his hands on his drooping eyelids, but once he tries to lift his arms, his muscles tremble and they fall uselessly to his sides.

 

He’s absolutely _drained_. Jihoon groans softly.

 

It’s at this second that the boy realizes that he’s not getting up anytime soon—at least, not by himself—so instead of putting in the effort to get out of bed, he just accepts his fate, and continues to lie in place, curled up snugly under his blankets.

 

Jihoon’s brain is still in its early stages of booting back up. He stares blankly up at his ceiling as the gears in his mind slowly begin to turn.

 

It takes a few moments, but when things miraculously start making sense to him again, he finally notices that he’s still in his clothes from the previous night. Which is gross, but, again, he can’t get up to change. So he shrugs that thought off. Fortunately, they’re comfortable enough. He’ll deal for now.

 

The next thing Jihoon notices takes a bit longer for his brain to process. But when he turns his head slightly to the left, he sees that the sheets next to him are messed up and there’s an indent—as if someone had been sleeping there.

 

He squints thoughtfully, wondering _who? what? how? why?_

 

And then he recalls what had happened last night.

 

He let Guanlin drink his blood.

 

Jihoon gulps and instantly shivers at the memory. With as much strength as he can muster, he moves his hand to his neck, fingers brushing gently across the skin where Guanlin’s lips once where. It feels tender and sensitive to touch, still in the process of fully healing. And when he decides to press down on the bite, it stings and a sharp hiss chokes its way up from the back of his throat. He retracts his hand quickly, wincing.

 

It hurts, the boy concludes with a frown. But Jihoon remembers the reason behind it. And he decides that the pain he was feeling now is nothing in comparison to the pain he would have felt if he let the vampire go back to Taiwan. So he endures it.

 

His mind steadily drifts to Guanlin and his pretty, dark eyes and soft, gentle hands. He’s always so reluctant to touch Jihoon, as if he might hurt him. And he cares for Jihoon, as if he were the most precious thing in the entire world. The thought makes his heart ache, mouth twisting down into a lovesick pout.

 

If he stayed here like this, he was going to waste the morning away and never get to see the vampire. So it’s then that he thinks it’s time to get up. However, there was no way he’s going to be able to do it on his own. And since this was the case…

 

“Guanlin?” Jihoon calls. His voice is still quiet with sleepiness, but putting in the effort to yell makes his head spin.

 

He waits for a bit, but with no response.

 

So he tries again a bit louder. “Guanlin??” He winces at the pain that shoots through his skull.

 

Luckily, as per usual, that’s the last time Jihoon has to yell, because _second time is always the charm._ Moments later, the said boy peeks in through Jihoon’s door, looking around curiously.

 

“You’re awake!” He suddenly exclaims, walking up to Jihoon’s bedside. He sits on the corner, peering down at the boy lying on his side.

 

Jihoon grunts in reply. “ ’m dizzy… and I can’t get up,” he frowns, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

He then sighs comfortably, relaxing when he feels a cool hand press to his forehead and brushes his bangs back.

 

Guanlin hums. “That’s what happens when you lose a lot of blood.”

 

Jihoon laughs airily. “Figured as much…” He mutters.

 

They stay like this for a few minutes longer, Jihoon focusing on Guanlin’s fingers running gently though his hair. And he almost dozes off again, but suddenly his bed rises and Guanlin is standing.

 

“Wait here,” He whispers and disappears out the door.

 

But Jihoon quickly realizes that he doesn’t want to wait. He just wants Guanlin to come back. Jihoon is two seconds away from throwing a mental fit, when he suddenly stops himself and thinks, _what has gotten into me?_ _Why am I being so needy?_

 

Jihoon ponders on the thought for a moment, and ultimately concludes, it’s because he’s tired.

 

However, twenty different contradictions to that statement zip though his mind, but before he can think on it any further, Guanlin comes back.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes open at the sight, because the vampire is somehow holding plates and _plates_ of food. More food than Jihoon knows is in his fridge.

 

And Guanlin just settles these plates _everywhere_ —on Jihoon’s nightstand and covering every inch of his bed.

 

Jihoon thinks (hopes) that’s the end of it, but he’s only proven wrong when Guanlin steps out into the kitchen and comes back with even more plates.

 

When Guanlin finally helps Jihoon into a sitting position, he bursts into a proud grin and stands back, admiring the boy who is now buried under heaps of food. He crosses his arms, pleased.

 

“W-What is all of this?” Jihoon asks, voice soft with astonishment.

 

Guanlin scratches the back of his head. “It’s for you,” he says. “I knew that you’d be tired today since— _you know_ —blood loss. So I went to the store and got everything you need to regain your energy.” He then points to the various meats and vegetables, scattered about the place. “A lot of these foods are rich in iron and other vitamins…” He then begins to recite every vitamin and mineral found in each food, but before he can continue any further, Jihoon cuts him off.

 

“No, no, no—I mean— _How_ ,” he breathes in disbelief, “did you get all this?”

 

Guanlin’s rambling shudders to an abrupt silence. He bites his lip nervously. “Uh…”

 

 _“Guanlin,”_ Jihoon urges, voice flat and serious.

 

The vampire winces at the other boy’s harsh tone. He shifts nervously and tilts his head away, looking everywhere but at Jihoon. He then stares at the floor with rapt interest. “Um… a very… _very_ … friendly cashier… _may or may not have let me walk out with it?”_

 

Jihoon’s mouth drops open in realization and he chokes on his spit. He sputters for a bit before yelling, “YOU STOLE IT??”

 

Guanlin flinches, coiling in on himself. “… Did I mention how _incredibly_ friendly she was?”

 

Jihoon ignores him. “You can’t just do that!!” He shrieks, holding his face in his hands. Guanlin shoots him a dejected-puppy-look that, in most cases, would have swayed Jihoon. But right now, it does nothing. “I thought you said you didn’t like using your glamour!” He cries.

 

“I don’t!” Guanlin quickly confirms, expression worried and serious.

 

Jihoon looks at him expectantly.

 

“B-But it was for you,” the vampire stammers, “So I did it. I knew you were going to feel horrible the next morning and you don’t have enough food in your fridge to feel better—” He explains. But his voice trails off, shoulders slumping sadly. Jihoon almost regrets scolding him now. “Ramen and cereal isn’t nutritious, and it’s my fault you feel this way. I’m sorry. I just wanted to…” He sighs, explanation dying in his throat.

 

Jihoon’s heart squeezes in his chest. “Look, I’m flattered,” he finally says after a few moments of careful deliberation. “But next time, don’t do that, okay?”

 

Guanlin nods.

 

“And, don’t be sorry,” Jihoon promptly adds. “This isn’t your fault. I wanted you to drink my blood.”

 

The vampire flinches, as if he didn’t want to believe the other boy. But when he finally lifts his head, his eyes meet with Jihoon’s sincere gaze, and his posture instantly softens. Guanlin nods again.

 

“Good,” Jihoon smiles.

 

He then looks at all the food scattered on his lap and all around his bed, drumming his fingers in thought. He scans each item and with a gentle exhale, he turns to Guanlin.

 

“So…” Jihoon breaks the silence, “Where should I start?”

 

Guanlin hesitates, but he then immediately directs Jihoon towards some eggs. He then also recommends Jihoon fish that he cooked, and points him towards some oatmeal as well.

 

Jihoon doesn’t really care either way, so he goes for a spoonful of everything, despite it all being a strange combination.

 

He chews happily and finds that Guanlin is actually pretty decent at cooking. Everything tastes great, even though his conscience is telling him otherwise.

 

He then goes for some yogurt and Guanlin pops a few almonds into Jihoon’s mouth as well. He continues to eat, slowly but surely regaining his lost energy and allowing Guanlin to feed him whatever he deems is necessary for the improvement of Jihoon’s health.

 

But alas, his feast quickly comes to an end because there’s too much food, and the boy barely finishes it all. Despite that, he definitely feels a lot better. However, rather than feeling dizzy and exhausted from blood loss, he’s just exhausted from eating too much food.

 

Guanlin moves to clean everything as Jihoon shakily gets up to take a shower and change into his pajamas, since he’s obviously not going anywhere today. Not in this state.

 

Since this was the case, Jihoon spends the rest of his day hanging out with Guanlin on his couch.

 

They watch television—or, rather—Guanlin watches television, because Jihoon eventually finds that he can’t seem to focus on the screen in front of him. He begins to doze off and yawn every now again, tilting dangerously to the side.

 

When Jihoon is about to fall over again, Guanlin asks him, the sound of his voice jerking Jihoon back up into a sitting position, “Is something wrong?”

 

“No…” Jihoon yawns again and murmurs, words slurred, “Just a little tired.”

 

Guanlin purses his lips together in concern and looks the other boy over worriedly. Jihoon raises his arm to wave dismissively, gesturing that he’s fine, but before he can do so, Guanlin catches his hand and tugs, pulling Jihoon down so he can rest his head on his lap.

 

“Take it easy, okay?” He says with a small smile on his lips.

 

Jihoon tries to reply but it only comes out as an embarrassing squeak.

 

It’s fortunate, however, that Guanlin doesn’t question why the boy in his lap is burning up. He just turns and continues to watch the television flickering in front of him, relaxed as ever.

 

But, instead of watching the television too, Jihoon settles on watching the vampire in his distracted state.

 

It’s weird, Jihoon suddenly wonders. It’s daytime, but Guanlin doesn’t look tired at all. Rather, he looks more alive than he ever has. He’s not as pale as he usually is and his cheeks are fuller. He almost looks like he’s glowing, Jihoon thinks, _and it’s beautiful_.

 

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t love how Guanlin’s hands always had a knack for finding their way into Jihoon’s hair. He sighs peacefully, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant sensation of long fingers kneading softly at his scalp, twisting gently between his locks.

 

A bubbly, giddy feeling rises warmly in Jihoon’s chest and it burns in his cheeks. He then shifts slightly so that he can rest more comfortably on Guanlin’s lap. He loves this feeling, absolutely cherished and adored. He just feels so tranquil like this—heart singing for the vampire who enjoys being with him so unconditionally. Jihoon is melting with happiness.

 

And before he dozes off, Jihoon realizes something.

 

_He’s completely fallen for Guanlin._

 

\---

 

It only takes Jihoon one day before he’s feeling well again.

 

Unfortunately, however, the entire _one day_ was spent sleeping. And now it’s Sunday. The Sunday right before his winter quarter started.

 

And Jihoon was freaking out.

 

He wasn’t ready to go back to school—the thought of it stressed him out of his mind. His last quarter had been _hell_ and now he was enrolling into even harder classes, which meant more stress and less free time.

 

Speaking of free time, Jihoon anxiously glances at the clock in his room, he wasn’t going to have much left if he kept sitting on his butt like this.

 

His stress levels intensify and he has a meltdown for three whole, excruciating minutes.

 

Once that’s over, he bursts into his living room, eyes easily finding who he’s looking for.

 

“GUANLIN!” He yells, startling the poor vampire out of his place on the couch.

 

“Yes? What’s wrong?” The said boy asks frantically.

 

“We’re going out. Right now,” He decides. “Get changed.”

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen and he’s scrambling off of the couch now. “Really? Now? Uh… okay! Just give me a sec…” He then scurries around and changes. He’s then grabbing for his coat when he suddenly pauses, quickly turning towards Jihoon in confusion, “Wait, _why?”_

 

“BecauseschoolistomorrowandIwanttospendtimewithyou,” Jihoon rapid-fire answers before dragging Guanlin to the door. “Please distract me.”

 

Guanlin blinks down at the boy tugging at his arm. At first, he looks puzzled, but then his expression softens, as if he’s decided that he really doesn’t need to know what Jihoon had said. He’s just happy to get out of the apartment with the shorter boy. So the vampire just goes along with it, shrugging and letting himself get pulled outside.

 

Jihoon just walks. He doesn’t really know where their destination on this fine evening is going to end up being, but Guanlin doesn’t seem to mind. The vampire just fills their little stroll with mindless chatter that Jihoon finds interesting enough to distract him from his problems. And before he knows it, he’s not as stressed, and a smile begins to form on his lips.

 

The pair eventually finds themselves in the city again, and Guanlin gazes at his surroundings in silent awe, still not over how absolutely gorgeous everything is.

 

“I really love it here,” Guanlin breathes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jihoon grins happily and whispers, “I’m glad.”

 

This time, he lets Guanlin thoroughly soak in his surroundings, since the previous night they’d visited, Jihoon had hastily rushed him through the streets.

 

He then takes this moment to figure out what he wants to do with Guanlin tonight. He flips through various things that they could possibly go see—

 

It then hits him.

 

“Come on, Guanlin,” Jihoon calls, steadily walking towards their new destination. “I’m taking you somewhere.”

 

Guanlin catches up to the other, beaming down at him excitedly. “Where?”

 

“It’s a surprise!” He teases and laughs when Guanlin pouts.

 

But Guanlin’s disappointment doesn’t last for long because he’s then distracted by everything along the way, pointing at different things and asking Jihoon questions about _‘human stuff’_ he doesn’t quite understand.

 

They’re in no rush, so Jihoon answers every question and lets Guanlin observe every little thing as they walk.

 

At some point, Jihoon suddenly realizes that there’s a hand clasped tightly around his. He wonders how Guanlin had managed to do so without him noticing, but that thought is quickly undermined when he also begins to wonder why Guanlin’s doing it in the first place. There’s not that many people around, so there’s no chance of them losing each other, but he decides not to complain. Especially so when Guanlin squeezes their fingers together, sending a warm, tingling sensation up Jihoon’s spine and tinting his cheeks a rosy shade of pink.

 

They continue to stroll through the streets and Jihoon lightly tugs Guanlin in the direction he wants to go. Guanlin lets himself get pulled along until they eventually come to a stop in front of a massive, flashing building.

 

It’s the movie theaters. But Guanlin doesn’t know that.

 

“Are we going in there?” The vampire asks curiously.

 

“Yup,” Jihoon confirms with a nod.

 

“What is this place?” He asks. He then reads the sign carefully. “I-M-A-X? 3-D?” Guanlin’s expression falls, confused. “What do all of these numbers and letters mean?”

 

“You’ll see,” Jihoon replies with a hint of laughter in his voice. He then scans the movie times. Fortunately, he finds that the new superhero movie has a showing in the next ten minutes, and decides that they’ll watch that. Which is perfect, because Guanlin loves action movies.

 

With that, he pays for their tickets, and hands Guanlin a pair of 3D glasses.

 

“What are these for? Sunglasses? It’s not even bright out…” Guanlin murmurs, putting them on.

 

“Ah, wait—” Jihoon tries to stop him, but the poor vampire is already going for it, and once his glasses are fully on, he jolts back.

 

He immediately rips the glasses off and blinks down at Jihoon in shock. _“WHY DO THEY DO THAT?”_

 

“What? Make your vision blurry?” Jihoon snickers.

 

Guanlin nods, looking at the glasses in his hands with offended betrayal.

 

“Because you’re using them wrong,” Jihoon explains, an amused smile adorning his face, “You have to wait until we get inside.”

 

The vampire purses his lips and doesn’t look like he wants to put them on again. He glances at Jihoon nervously.

 

“You’ll be fine, trust me,” Jihoon assures him, “They won’t hurt you.”

 

And with that, Jihoon leads Guanlin to their designated theater.

 

Guanlin is still blinking the sting from his eyes, but still follows after Jihoon dizzily.

 

When Jihoon turns around, he finds Guanlin putting on the glasses curiously and taking them off once he starts losing his footing. He does this again and again, and it’s an endearing sight. Jihoon giggles at him. Guanlin grows flustered once he realizes he’s been caught, and he stuffs the glasses into his coat pocket.

 

Once the pair is seated in the theater, Guanlin takes a good look around, twisting and turning in his chair restlessly.

 

“Why are there so many chairs here? Are we watching something? What’s that big white wall in front of us?” He asks rapidly. He then puts on his 3D glasses as if they’d give him a hint as to what was going on, but quickly takes them off when he finds his efforts fruitless.

 

“You’ll see, you’ll see,” Jihoon coos, “Be patient.”

 

And, as if on cue, the lights in the theater start to dim and Jihoon finally instructs Guanlin to put his glasses on, which he does.

 

Guanlin looks around expectantly, and then when the wall in front of them lights up, Guanlin gasps so loudly, it startles the living shit out of Jihoon.

 

 _“THAT’S A TELEVISION SCREEN????”_ He yells, pointing at the sight before him in utter astonishment. His mouth is dropped open in awe and he looks between the screen and Jihoon in absolute disbelief.

 

A few giggles are heard around the theater and Jihoon bursts into a fit of laughter.

 

“Yes, it is,” he whispers. “You have to be quiet though, okay? No questions this time.”

 

“Oh!” Guanlin nods. “Okay, sorry. I won’t.” He settles down in his chair, and even though he looks relaxed, Jihoon can still feel the excitement radiating off the boy next to him. And for some reason, it makes Jihoon excited too.

 

The previews play and then, shortly after, the movie starts up.

 

The first time something pops out in 3D at them, Guanlin violently flinches back in his chair and turns to Jihoon in surprise.

 

Jihoon chuckles and leans over, whispering into Guanlin’s ear, “That’s supposed to happen. It’s 3D.”

 

And the vampire nods understandingly— _but not really._

 

The movie plays on and the next time something pops out at them, Guanlin extends his arms and tries to grab at it, opening and closing his hand in confused thought when it catches nothing.

 

Jihoon has to stifle a laugh and he pulls Guanlin over, briefly explaining to the other that it’s just an illusion.

 

 _“Ah,”_ is how Guanlin replies, and, amusingly enough, he almost sounds disappointed. Jihoon pats Guanlin’s shoulder sympathetically and they then turn back to the screen in front of them.

 

It’s about one hour into the movie when things are slowing down a bit. It’s the quiet before the storm, Jihoon thinks, observing the story that’s being told. He’s distracted, but not distracted enough to notice when a pair of cold fingers slide into his own, clasping gently around his hands, their palms fitting together perfectly.

 

Jihoon draws in a shaky breath, hand twitching before relaxing against Guanlin’s hold, allowing his fingers to curl against the other boy’s. His face heats up and Guanlin probably feels his blush through his warm grasp. He turns to Guanlin questioningly, and the vampire just smiles at him in response before turning his attention back to the movie.

 

 _Which is good for him_ , Jihoon thinks. He’s jealous that Guanlin is so unfazed by all of this.

 

Because now, all he can think about is Guanlin’s hand in his and he wonders why Guanlin is doing all of this.

 

He turns to peek at the vampire and sighs dreamily, which, unfortunately, catches Guanlin’s attention, so the vampire immediately turns.

 

Jihoon then nervously snaps forwards, staring hard and concentrated at the screen in front of him and pretending as if he wasn’t just ogling at the boy next to him.

 

A few moments pass, however, and Jihoon still feels Guanlin’s gaze on him. It makes Jihoon’s cheeks burn a little warmer and his heart beat a little faster. He clears his throat awkwardly and adjusts himself in his seat, trying to alleviate the feeling.

 

Eventually, Guanlin turns back to the screen and Jihoon breathes in relief. But that relief is short lived when Guanlin squeezes his hand comfortably. Jihoon melts.

 

He is so, _so_ whipped. It’s ridiculous. Jihoon groans inwardly.

 

Soon enough, the movie comes to an end and they walk out of the theater hand in hand.

 

Jihoon mentions that he doesn’t want to head back just yet, so instead of taking Guanlin home, he leads him in a different direction. And Guanlin is okay with this. He fills the silence diligently, talking excitedly about the movie, waving his hands around animatedly and asking Jihoon about his thoughts.

 

They aimlessly wander around until they’re walking alongside the river that runs through the heart of the city.

 

It’s a pretty river—clear and a rich, deep blue. There’s a bike path that runs along its length, and it’s usually filled with people, but it’s now empty given the current time. The water twinkles, reflecting the lights of the city skyline and the headlamps from the cars on the bridge that cuts through the river.

 

Jihoon doesn’t even notice that Guanlin has stopped talking and has begun to swing their linked arms gently, back and forth. He’s just been so distracted by how peaceful and calming the landscape is, and being with Guanlin, he quickly realizes that he hasn’t replied to the other and turns around to apologize.

 

However, the sound dies in his throat because Guanlin’s eyes could have been anywhere. But instead of looking at where they were walking or even taking in the scenery with Jihoon, Guanlin’s eyes were trained on him, and sparkling with so much adoration that Jihoon forgets how to breathe.

 

The come to a halt and Guanlin thinks for a second, a slow smile forming on his face. He then says, voice soft and sincere, “I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for taking me out.”

 

Jihoon mirrors his smile and nods. He’s about to say, _you’re welcome_ , but he doesn’t get the chance to do it because suddenly, and without any warning, there’s a pair of cold lips on his. Kissing him.

 

He gasps, eyes widening in shock. His brain is sent into a frenzy and thousands of questions shoot through his mind. He’s light-headed and something warm burns deep within the pits of his stomach, making his heartbeat accelerate and his knees buckle out. Overflowing to the brink with feelings, his brain ultimately shuts down, but not without one final thought: _Kiss him back, you idiot._

 

And so he does.

 

Jihoon’s eyes flutter closed and he grasps at Guanlin’s coat, tip-toeing closer to the boy in front of him. He parts his lips gently and Guanlin tilts his head to the side, moving his mouth to fit perfectly with Jihoon’s. The kiss lasts forever, but it’s still not long enough.

 

Guanlin’s hand comes to rest on Jihoon’s chin, holding him in place so that he can kiss the shorter boy once—twice—thrice—before exhaling blissfully, cool breath fanning over Jihoon’s wet mouth and making the latter boy shiver. He draws away, and Jihoon involuntarily leans forward, dizzily chasing after the other boy’s icy lips and frowning when he realizes Guanlin is already gone.

 

When Jihoon opens his eyes again, the vampire is smiling down at him, pupils blown and warm with happiness.

 

Jihoon’s looks back at him through a lidded, foggy gaze. He relishes in how wonderful it felt to kiss Guanlin, and he wants to do it again, so he places his hand on the back of Guanlin’s neck, guiding him back down. And the vampire willingly obeys with a satisfied grin, eyes sliding shut. But suddenly, Jihoon’s brain starts working again and he snaps back into the present.

 

“Wait… you just kissed me?” Jihoon states. He blinks for a few moments, jerking away and touching his lips. He thinks for a moment. Then, in sudden realization, he asks, voice rising, “WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?”

 

“Is that not okay?” Guanlin responds curiously, as if he’s done nothing wrong. “I thought we were dating?”

 

Jihoon’s mouth drops open, speechless. He tries to say something, anything, but only a squeak comes out. He takes a second to compose himself and once he does, he shouts, “Since _WHEN??”_

 

Guanlin pales in shock and stammers, “Didn’t you confess to me two nights ago?? When you said you liked me? And I said I liked you back??”

 

_“YOU TOOK THAT AS A CONFESSION?”_

 

“You poured out all of your feelings!” Guanlin explains, voice shrill with panic, “How could I not have? Was I not supposed to??”

 

Jihoon is freaking out and that’s when things begin to piece together for him— _that explains all the handholding_. “It wasn’t meant to be a confession,” Jihoon finally says, “I didn’t mean it in a romantic way when I said it—I was just saying that I liked you a lot.”

 

Guanlin’s face immediately falls. Hurt and sadness wash across his features and his eyes fall downcast, blinking rapidly away at something wet pooling in his lower eyelids. He looks crushed and it’s apparent in his voice when he whispers brokenly, “A-Ah, oops… I-I see…” He gulps hard and clears his throat. “I’m sor—”

 

But before Guanlin can speak any further, Jihoon grips at his collar, yanks him down, and kisses him. _Hard_.

 

Guanlin yelps as he crashes into Jihoon. He’s startled, but when he feels Jihoon’s mouth parting eagerly against his, he has no choice but to just give in. So he kisses back, hands coming up to cup Jihoon’s face, lips moving back with just as much vigor.

 

When they finally part again, Jihoon is breathless, grinning smugly up at the taller boy in front of him.

 

“I’m confused,” Guanlin says after a few moments of deliberation.

 

“I like you. A lot.”

 

The vampire blinks, eyes widening slightly. But then the look of confusion returns to his face and he asks, “So… is _this_ a confession?”

 

“Yes. Please go out with me, Guanlin.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

They kiss again.

 

Their walk home afterwards would normally have been thirty minutes, but this time, it takes them almost a whole hour. _And more._

 

Which is fine, Jihoon concludes, the reason being because the pair can’t seem keep their mouths off each other.

 

It starts out with simple pecks. Guanlin would take Jihoon’s hand and place a kiss to his knuckles, smiling cheekily when Jihoon’s face would turn red— _curse vampires and their inability to blush,_ Jihoon thinks, lips drawing into an embarrassed frown.

 

Jihoon would then get back at him by tugging on Guanlin’s arm and placing a short peck onto his cheek, making the vampire stumble a little when his knees would almost give out. Jihoon snickers evilly when Guanlin looks at him, flustered.

 

Things eventually evolve and Guanlin would boldly place his lips to Jihoon’s nose. Then Jihoon would pull Guanlin down so that he can kiss his chin. Guanlin kisses Jihoon’s temple and Jihoon kisses Guanlin’s collar.

 

At one point, they find themselves hidden in an alley, Guanlin’s back pressed against a cold wall and Jihoon pushing against Guanlin’s chest on his toes. He steadies himself with Guanlin’s shoulders, hands then sliding up to touch his neck, feel his jaw. He kisses Guanlin fervently and Guanlin kisses him back, fingers tangling into Jihoon’s hair and holding him impossibly closer.

 

They stay here for a while.

 

When they finally get back to Jihoon’s apartment, their lips are swollen red and they’re giggling happily to each other.

 

Jihoon fumbles with his keys and unlocks the door when he suddenly feels a crushing weight on his back, the nape of his neck being smothered in smooches and sending pleased tingles down his spine.

 

“Stop it, Guanlin!” Jihoon laughs, grunting and desperately trying to unwrap the arms secured tightly around his torso. “I need to go to bed—I have classes tomorrow,” He whines.

 

“Fine,” the vampire says with one final kiss. He then lets go.

 

But before Jihoon wishes Guanlin a good night, he pulls the giant vampire down and places a soft peck onto his lips.

 

“Hypocrite,” Guanlin mutters, still accepting the kiss.

 

Jihoon smirks playfully and, with that, he steps away into his room and tries to go to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

However, later that night, Jihoon finds that sleep never comes.

 

He turns in his bed, stress building up in his chest and keeping him up. He glances over to his clock and the red light reads 3:38AM, which was a problem. He didn’t want to be tired on his first day of class.

 

Really, there was only one solution to this issue—a person—the person that never fails to make him feel happy and comfortable.

 

So with a tired sigh, Jihoon climbs out of bed and pads softly to his door, turning the knob and stepping out into the living room.

 

Guanlin, as always, is watching television, but quickly turns his head when he hears Jihoon walk in.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks quietly, voice concerned.

 

“Can’t sleep again,” Jihoon murmurs.

 

Guanlin frowns worriedly and pats the space on the couch next to him, gesturing for Jihoon to come sit next to him. But Jihoon shakes his head, which Guanlin responds to with a confused glace.

 

Jihoon then motions with his hand for Guanlin to come with him instead and the vampire blinks in shock before scrambling up and turning off the TV. He quickly follows Jihoon into his room, the latter already curling up in bed under his blankets.

 

He feels Guanlin crawl into the empty space next to him and Jihoon folds into a ball, turning towards the vampire next to him. He mutters, voice slow and dripping with sleepiness, “Sorry, you probably have better things to do… You can go once I’m asleep.”

 

“It’s okay,” Guanlin utters back so softly, that Jihoon’s eyes begin to gently close.

 

He exhales, pleased. “Thanks.”

 

Guanlin then shifts into a more comfortable position, and, just how Jihoon likes it, he begins to card his fingers through his hair, lulling the boy into a peaceful slumber.

 

\---

 

Jihoon wakes up the next morning before his alarm can go off. Which is surprising, because Jihoon is everything opposite of a morning person.

 

He yawns and stretches his arms, extending his legs and lifting his back into an arch—popping out all the kinks and knots. He falls back down in a heap and turns to his left, face instantly meeting with Guanlin’s. He blinks confusedly before a small smile graces his features, drinking in the beautiful sight of Guanlin’s sleeping face.

 

And, as if he could feel Jihoon’s gaze on him, Guanlin’s eyes flutter open and he yawns, elongated canines full on display and eyes blurry with sleep. The vampire looks around curiously, trying to figure out where he was, and when his eyes fall on Jihoon, he gasps embarrassedly.

 

“Oops,” He whimpers, voice gentle and cracking from having just woken up. “I was supposed to go back to the living room, wasn’t I?”

 

The vampire then makes a move to get up but Jihoon pulls him back and throws an arm over his chest, locking him down and burying his face into Guanlin’s arm. “No,” He grunts against the other boy’s sleeve.

 

Guanlin laughs softly. “Okay,” he replies, having no choice but to comply.

 

So they stay like this. Jihoon still teetering between the realm of sleep and awake, and Guanlin playing with a tuft from Jihoon’s horrible bed-head.

 

It’s a few comfortable moments before Guanlin speaks up and asks, “Jihoon, when you said you didn’t want me to leave, were you being serious?”

 

The question hangs in the air for a bit before Jihoon peeks his head up, resting his chin on Guanlin’s upper arm. “Of course. Why?”

 

“Because,” Guanlin starts, “When we met, you said that I could only stay until I was better, and when I drank your blood, I was healed.” He then shows Jihoon his fingers that were once charred—now perfectly fine as if the scarring never happened in the first place.

 

“Ah… I see,” Jihoon replies thoughtfully. He then pauses for a minute and continues, “Well, I want you to stay, but I won’t force you to.” He says. “I’d be really sad if you left though…”

 

“I won’t leave then,” Guanlin confirms quickly, expression desperate but assuring. “Not until you want me to.”

 

Jihoon smiles lazily, blinking slowly with sleep. He hears Guanlin inhale sharply, watching him intently—mesmerized. “I’m glad,” Jihoon finally replies before he lets his head fall onto Guanlin’s chest. “You’re stuck with me then.”

 

Guanlin nods in agreement, eyes softening for the boy lying on top of him.

 

Jihoon then crawls forward and plants a peck onto the crease of Guanlin’s mouth. “Good.”

 

And Jihoon is about to let himself collapse all over the vampire so that he can sleep until his alarm goes off, but Guanlin has different plans, because his hands are suddenly on Jihoon’s cheeks and he pulls the shorter boy down for a real kiss.

 

Guanlin smiles against Jihoon’s lips and Jihoon returns the expression with a smile of his own, humming contently when they break apart.

 

Guanlin sighs happily and decides that he wants more, so he pulls Jihoon back down and angles his head slightly, kissing him deeper, their lips moving sleepily against one another’s. It drags on and feels like heaven.

 

Experimentally, Jihoon darts his tongue out and runs it slowly against Guanlin’s bottom lip, which is nothing short of a big mistake because Guanlin shivers and presses even closer to Jihoon. This wouldn’t be a problem, but Jihoon is running short on air and Guanlin—that stupid vampire—doesn’t actually _need_ to breathe.

 

But like the lovesick idiot he is, Jihoon continues to kiss Guanlin anyway, until he begins to grow dizzy and a sharp sting squeezes at his lungs.

 

“Guanlin, wait! Stop! I need to breathe!” He finally chokes, pushing himself away and cheeks flushing pink. He gasps and tries to compose himself.

 

Guanlin grumbles in response, reluctantly detaching, and mumbling a soft, _“Lame…”_ He then settles on kissing the corners of Jihoon’s mouth, then his nose, and then trails his lips down to Jihoon’s chin and then hollow of Jihoon’s neck.

 

And all of this really wasn’t helping with Jihoon’s oxygen deficiency. So he swats Guanlin’s face away and finally collapses on top of him in a sleepy mess of limbs, face buried into Guanlin’s sweater.

 

Jihoon rests like this for a while, but he’s far from going back to bed now. So he lets his mind wander, thinking about how wonderful Guanlin makes him feel. He reflects on every little thing he loves about Guanlin and has come to cherish during their time together. He thinks about every second they’ve spent together, happy and sad. The vampire means so much to him and he suddenly wonders, “Guanlin? Who am I to you?”

 

Guanlin shifts and hums thoughtfully. The sound rumbles in Guanlin’s chest and Jihoon feels the vibration from where his head is positioned.

 

“You’re like the sun. A sun that I can look at and feel warmth from. You make me feel happy and wonderful, and, like most things without the sun, I don’t think I could live without you.”

 

Jihoon smiles. “That’s so poetic.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” Guanlin admits embarrassedly and Jihoon laughs.

 

He plants another sleepy peck to Guanlin’s lips and murmurs, “I’m so glad I found you.”

 

“Me too,” Guanlin replies.

 

And Jihoon thinks that this is probably the happiest he’s ever been.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite their shaky start and throughout their many difficulties, time slowly passes. ‘Like’ eventually turns into ‘Love’—growing deeper and stronger as the years go by.

 

They stick together through good times and tough. And with that, Jihoon soon comes to realize, picking up that bat on that one cold, fateful, October night— _and allowing himself to grow attached to him_ —was the best choice he has ever made in his entire life.

 

**THE END**

 

 

* * *

  

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

_400 years later…_

 

Guanlin paces restlessly around his hotel room and glances at the digital clock situated by his bed every few seconds.

 

He lets out a sigh of frustration when the numbers increase by only a minute the nth time he turns around to check.

 

It’s still too bright out for him to leave the room, since he could only meet up with Jihoon when the sun was down.

 

 _Curse the beginning of October_ , Guanlin thinks. _And every other time of the year that comes before daylight savings._ He huffs.

 

Guanlin was starting to get impatient. It had been almost five years since the last time he saw the absolute love of his life, and it was starting to take a toll on his mental wellbeing. He knew that Jihoon hated it when he left, and Guanlin, despite all the fun he had on his little vacation, hated it just as much.

 

Five years, even in respect to the lengthy lifespan of a vampire, was still _too long,_ and the fact that the sun was taking its sweet, _sweet_ time setting, only increased Guanlin’s growing impatience impossibly further.

 

Guanlin eventually situates himself onto the corner of his bed and bounces his leg anxiously, watching the seconds tick by on the clock in front of him. It’s a boring and unproductive use of his time, but he really can’t focus on anything else when he was _this close_ to finally meeting up Jihoon again.

 

And when the time finally hits 7:00PM, he jolts up and sprints across his room. With a sharp, hopeful breath, the vampire carefully pulls the curtain back and when only darkness floods in through the window, he picks up his bag and runs straight out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a skip in his step and an excited grin plastered to his face. _Oh, how he missed this._

 

Guanlin was glad to be back in Korea, relishing in the cold autumn air and the familiar city streets he’s come to love more and more every time he walks them. They remind him of all the wonderful times he’s spent with Jihoon, which only feeds the excitement building up in his chest.

 

He quickens his pace.

 

A chilly breeze bites at Guanlin’s cheeks as he skillfully navigates his way through the city. And even though he can barely feel the cold, that doesn’t stop him from pulling a familiar, tattered pink beanie with a puffball on top tighter over his head. It’s not really his style, but Jihoon had given him this most precious hat anyway, in hopes that the vampire would stay warm even when he’s around. So Guanlin wears it always, despite the fact that it clashes wildly against his black hoodie and dark jeans.

 

Guanlin walks further and further until he finally reaches somewhere near the end of the city, and when he sees a stretch of green grass, his stomach bubbles with giddiness.

 

He’s getting close.

 

Guanlin treks across the grass and when his destination finally comes into view, he can’t help but to burst into a grin as he breaks into an excited sprint.

 

“Jihoon!” He calls happily. “I’ve missed you so, so much—I’m sorry it’s been so long.” Guanlin stops and he can’t tell if he’s out of breath from running or just glad that he’s finally face to face with his most favorite person in the entire world.

 

“I was out exploring even more of the human world!” Guanlin explains delightedly. “I went to Greece this time. It was _beautiful_ , Jihoon! I wish you could have seen it. It was a bit too sunny for my liking, but I think you would have gotten a kick out of all the pretty landscapes,” He explains. He then launches into a story about how he had almost gotten lost trying to navigate his way to the Pantheon until he stops midsentence, “—and then I—OH YEAH! I got you something!”

 

Guanlin twists around and pulls his backpack from his shoulders. He rummages around until he fishes out a box of chocolates, grinning proudly at the present.

 

“I know how much you love sweets!” Guanlin sing-songs, waving the package around teasingly, “And I hear that Greek chocolate is really good! So I got you some!”

 

Guanlin then kneels over and gingerly places the item next to a stone that reads:

_Lai-Park Jihoon_

_May 29, 1999 – July 2, 2086_

 

He sighs affectionately, running his fingers across the letters etched into the tombstone from hundreds and hundreds of years ago.

 

He traces the name with his index finger, remembering a boy with soft brown hair, clear eyes, and a smile so bright, it lit up the vampire’s dark, sunless world.

 

 _Jihoon_. The boy Guanlin loved and never stopped loving and caring for—watching him grow old—until he died peacefully in his sleep, at the age of 87, on a bright summer’s morning.

 

They spent every second loving each other, living happily and contently. And throughout all of those many, many years, Guanlin could never recall a single time that he _once_ ever left Jihoon’s side.

 

Guanlin sits for a few moments in a comfortable silence, drowning himself in the memories of his first and final love. Fiddling with the two identical golden bands on his left hand, one on his ring finger and another on his pinky, being a little bit smaller in diameter.

 

Minutes pass before Guanlin speaks again. “I thought that, maybe we could watch a movie?” He utters with a soft smile spreading across his face. “For old time’s sake.”

 

He digs out a tablet from his backpack and flips it on.

 

“I was watching this recently,” Guanlin explains quietly, “And I stopped halfway because I figured that you’d probably want to watch it with me. It’s a comedy, your favorite.”

 

Guanlin lies down on the grass next to Jihoon’s grave and holds the tablet steadily above them. And even though the air was cold, Guanlin felt warm and comfortable. As if he were lying here with Jihoon now, legs tangled and settling cozily together as like they always did on their couch at home.

 

Guanlin starts up the movie and they watch—Guanlin laughing at the funny parts and talking idly during the boring ones.

 

After two short hours, the movie comes to an end.

 

Guanlin tucks his tablet away in his backpack, but instead of getting up, he continues to lie next to Jihoon, turning onto his side and twisting blades of grass between his fingers. He takes his time to catch Jihoon up to speed on how his life has been, talking about all the things he’s seen and everything that’s happened to him. How much he misses him.

 

But time ticks by too fast and the next thing Guanlin knows, his alarm is going off.

 

_The sun was going to be rising soon._

 

He stands and shrugs his backpack on.

 

“I’m going to go now, Jihoon,” Guanlin whispers. “Don’t worry though, I’ll be back soon this time.”

 

He steps away, but before he goes, he spins around again.

 

“I love you, Jihoon! And I’ll love you forever,” He calls.

 

Before the sun can start to peek above the horizon, Guanlin breaks into a wide grin that he knows Jihoon adores. It wobbles slightly when he waves a farewell.

 

“Thank you. _For everything_.”

 

He kisses the tips of his fingers and touches them gently onto the soft grass above Jihoon’s grave. With a content and wistful sigh, he turns, walking away. It’s then that he suddenly feels a warm breeze that reminds him of a familiar hug, and he smiles, heart almost kicking in his chest.

 

Each step he takes, Guanlin is engulfed in a whirlwind of black smoke. It grows thicker and thicker, consuming his form and picking up in speed. Finally, the cloud vanishes, and with it, the vampire is gone as well.

 

**EPILOGUE: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /CLAPS THE FUCKING SLATE, ONG STYLE  
> And there we have it, the softest interpretation of a vampire romance LOLOL (WITH the happy ending I promised AND an epilogue! :D)  
> wow, so much for having this done by Halloween :’D this actually took me a month and a half afterwards to finish, wtf!! it was only supposed to be 15k words ;;; but I added so many feelings and depth to the plot, that it became this whole ass mess ;;; writing is so hard ?? and a lot of fun too :D
> 
> but still, pls tell me how I can do better! I have 2 panwink stories planned that I’m SO EXCITED TO SHARE… but they wont be fun to read if I keep making the same, dumb mistakes. so tell me, how was my pacing, flow, wording, characterization, and plot/character development? what did I do well? did I overuse words to the point where it was distracting? am I too wordy in general? (SORRY, IM JUST REALLY OVER CRITICAL OF MYSELF AND I DON’T HAVE A BETA TO HOLD MY HAND AND TELL ME IF IM FULL OF SHIT OR NOT LOLLLL)
> 
> anyway, thank u all SO MUCH for reading this ;A: all the support I got for this fic was incredible—either being comments, kudos, or random twitter posts that I’ve come across! ;u; I might make a spin off chapter later and it’ll probably just be straight up fluff because im soft and weak for panwink cuddles aklsdjfalksdf but for now, Of Vampires and Bad Choices is over.
> 
> it was fun, u guys! if u enjoyed this fic, I’d absolutely LOVE if u dropped a kudos or (even better) left a comment! I’d really like to hear ur thoughts! :D
> 
> and, with that, I hope to see u all the next time I write something! <3 bye, my loves!
> 
> -coinseller ([twt](https://twitter.com/onguanlinnie))


End file.
